Paradoja Inconsciente del Tiempo Continuo
by zaRekPG
Summary: Honoka vivirá un terrible suceso que la hará perder a sus amigas y cambiará su vida, pero una extraña oportunidad de recuperarlas aparece. Al intentarlo, se dará cuenta que el tiempo no es un juego de niños y podría no volver a ser lo que era.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, voces lejanas, pero no podía, me era imposible captar de quienes eran, o que decían. Mi cabeza dolía, como si mil martillos estuvieran golpeándola, todos a la vez. Otra vez esas voces. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

"Honoka… hermana…"

Esa voz, ¿Yukiho? ¿Dónde estás? Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero estaban pesados, incluso dolían. ¿Por qué?

"Hermana… despierta… no mueras"

¿Morir? ¿A qué se refería con morir? Todo estaba oscuro, y casi no sentía ni mi propia respiración. ¿Era acaso esto? ¿Estaba muriendo? No, no podía hacerlo. Mis amigas… Umi, Kotori, Eli, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico, Nozomi… ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estoy?

Escucho llanto. Un llanto triste. ¿Yukiho llora? ¿Qué está pasando? De pronto, veo una luz frente a mí, una brillante luz. ¿La sigo? Qué más puedo hacer, no hay nada a mi alrededor. Suspiro y decido avanzar hacia ella.

 **1.048596**

 **Marzo 18, 2012 10:45:36 p.m.**

Honoka comenzó a balbucear sonidos, haciendo que la chica sobre su pecho se sobresaltara, mirando fijamente su rostro.

– ¿Hermana?

–Yu… Yukiho…

–Honoka, vamos despierta, tú puedes hacerlo.

Honoka movió despacio la cabeza, luchando contra lo que parecía ser una terrible pesadilla. Yukiho, su hermana menor, sostuvo sus manos para darle apoyo.

–Vamos hermana, eres fuerte, puedes hacerlo. Vuelve…

Honoka dejó de moverse. Temiendo lo peor, Yukiho, de cuyo rostro bajaban gotas de sudor, se recostó sobre su pecho, tratando de escuchar el débil latir de su corazón. Al ver que ella aún vivía, suspiró y le besó la frente.

–Vamos hermanita… abre los ojos.

Como si de una orden directa dada por un superior se tratara, Honoka comenzó a abrir despacio sus parpados, mostrando dos gotas de agua que tenía por pupilas, azules como el vasto océano. Tardó casi diez segundos en lograr ubicar el rostro de su hermana que la miraba con aire esperanzado.

–Yu… Yukiho…

–Hermana. Al fin despiertas. Pensé que… pensé que… –pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el llanto que brotaba de sus ojos y garganta se lo impidió.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Estás en el hospital.

– ¿Qué me pasó? Me duele todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? –preguntó la menor, mirando a su hermana fijamente, con temor en su rostro.

–Recordar… recordar… –y como si decir esas palabras hubieran servido como un conjuro, las imágenes de lo ocurrido regresaron a su mente, todas de golpe.

 _"Estaban paradas en el centro del escenario, ella y sus ocho amigas, todas vistiendo esos hermosos trajes de colores. Estaban a punto de cantar se canción, de hacer su participación en la final del Love Live, cuando escucharon una explosión dentro de la audiencia, luego otra, un poco más cerca. Temiendo lo peor, comenzaron a huir justo cuando otra explosión, en el centro del escenario, la lanzó lejos del mismo"_

– ¡La explosión! –gritó con fuerza sentándose en la cama. Un enorme mareo le subió rápidamente a la cabeza, provocando que comenzara a vomitar. Yukiho se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada y se asomó a la puerta.

– ¡Enfermera…! ¡Enfermera!

Unos segundos después, dos mujeres vestidas completamente de blanco y un hombre, con una bata y un estetoscopio al cuello entraron a la habitación. Sin preguntarle nada a Yukiho, comenzaron a atender a Honoka, que continuaba vomitando, ahora incluso pequeñas cantidades de sangre.

Luego de inyectarle un calmante la acostaron sobre la cama y le colocaron otra bolsa de suero. El hombre miró a Yukiho fijamente mientras ella lo miraba a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Trata de no decirle aún… por favor.

Yukiho asintió, tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta. La dejaron nuevamente sola junto a su hermana que trataba de luchar contra el efecto del calmante. Yukiho volvió a arrodillarse a su lado y le tomó la mano izquierda.

–Yukiho, las chicas… ¿cómo…?

–Honoka… –las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Yukiho, cayendo sobre la mano de su hermana.

–Yukiho… Yu… –y perdió la consciencia.

 **Marzo 20, 2012 02:12:52 p.m.**

Dos días ya habían pasado de la tragedia que había empañado la paz en el país. Más de cien muertes habían teñido lo que tenía que haber sido una fiesta. Tres bombas habían detonado, una tras la otra, ocasionando el caos, ocasionando el miedo, ocasionando perdida. La policía había detenido a los presuntos autores del crimen. Cinco jóvenes que se hacían llamar, "Los defensores de A-RISE", que estaban molestos por la derrota sufrida por el grupo que ellos admiraban, a manos de un grupo de según ellos, novatas sin talento.

El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, triste como las decenas de familias que tenían sus funerales ese día, cuando al fin podrían darles descanso eterno a sus seres queridos. El Dojo de la familia Sonoda, otrora lugar de alegría y respeto, se había convertido en la pequeña capilla de despedida para tres familias.

Honoka miraba a la nada, con sus ojos completamente rojos, cansados de tanto llorar. Estaba ya segura que no le saldrían más lágrimas, que ya las había consumido por completo. A su lado, había otra chica, de largo cabello morado y ojos esmeralda, que solo murmuraba cosas para ella, perdida en su mente, pero que Honoka alcanzaba a escuchar.

– ¿Por qué Elichi… por qué me protegiste? Hubiera muerto contigo ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Quiero irme contigo…

Honoka suspiró. Una mano le acarició la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla, aunque la dueña de esa mano estaba completamente bañada en lágrimas. Se miraron unos segundos.

–Honoka-chan…

–Hanayo…

La chica trató de sonreír, pero era más una mueca mal hecha. Honoka tomó la mano con la que la acariciaba y le dio un beso.

– ¿Cómo está Rin-chan?

Ambas miraron a la chica a su lado, una chica de cabello corto naranja, de rostro felino. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, y lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero no podía limpiarlas, porque no podía moverse, solo sus ojos que mostraban todo el desconsuelo que sentía. Hanayo tomó el pañuelo en su regazo y comenzó a limpiarle las mejillas, sosteniendo la silla de ruedas especial para que no se moviera.

–El doctor dice que se pondrá bien. Con terapia, podrá recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Pero… no cree que pueda volver a hablar.

–Hanayo…

Hanayo negó y dibujó una leve sonrisa. Honoka suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el frente de la sala. Tres ataúdes, de color negro, estaban colocados, uno al lado del otro. Honoka se levantó con mucho pesar, y avanzó unos pasos. No pudo seguir más allá de donde estaban las fotografías de sus tres amigas. Con mucha tortura, miró la fotografía a la izquierda. Una hermosa joven de rasgos extranjeros, de piel blanca y larga cabellera rubia, con dos zafiros por ojos.

Honoka suspiró y acarició la foto de Ayase Eli. Miró el féretro detrás de la fotografía, donde su hermana Yukiho y una chica de cabello rubio, Alisa, lloraban abrazadas.

Desvió la mirada ya con un nudo en la garganta y miró la fotografía más a la izquierda. Se acercó despacio a esta y la acarició lentamente. Esa mirada fuerte de tonos purpura, ese hermoso cabello color escarlata, ya nunca más lo podría ver. Nishikino Maki se había ido para siempre. Escuchó un golpe cerca y levantó la mirada al féretro detrás de la foto. Una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos color rubí, lloraba con fuerza y golpeaba con sus puños la tapa del ataúd.

–Idiota… idiota… idiota… no tenías que salvarme idiota, tenías que salvarte tu…

Honoka sintió que su corazón se retorcía al mirar el llanto desconsolado de Nico Yazawa. Sabía que aunque siempre pasaba peleando con Maki, en el fondo se querían. Lanzó un suspiro profundo y miró el féretro que estaba en el centro. A sus pies, estaba la fotografía de una hermosa joven de cabello negro azulado, su amiga de la infancia, su mejor amiga, su consciencia. Ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y bajaran por sus mejillas.

–Honoka-chan…

Honoka miró a la chica que le llamaba, una chica de cabello grisáceo y hermosos ojos color miel que estaban llenos de agua. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

–Kotori…

–Honoka, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

Kotori se abrazó al cuerpo de Honoka y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Honoka la abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras miraba el ataúd, que tenía la parte superior abierta, y se podía ver el bello rostro de la que fuera Sonoda Umi.

Sintieron una mano en su hombro, y ambas chicas miraron al hombre que estaba a su lado. El padre de Umi, quien tenía una expresión triste y sombría en su rostro. Suspiró al hablar con un tono seco.

–Chicas, ya se van a llevar los féretros. Es hora de despedirse.

Kotori comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, y eso paralizó a Honoka. Miró una vez más el rostro de Umi, sin color, sin brillo y sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

– ¡Honoka!

Todos gritaron cuando la chica salió corriendo del Dojo. No podía, no quería aceptarlo. Se negaba a vivir en esa realidad que había arrebatado a sus amigas. Corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, bajo una intensa lluvia que lograba calar hasta los huesos, hasta llegar al templo Kanda. Siempre había usado ese lugar para pedir a los dioses buena fortuna, pero ahora lo único que quería era maldecirlos, odiarlos.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó al llegar al altar–. ¡¿Por qué dejaron que pasara esto?!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. Una, dos, tres, seis veces golpeó el cemento del suelo con los puños. Sangre bajaba de sus nudillos, al haberse herido, pero no le importaba, quería solo dejar salir su frustración, su ira.

– ¡Kousaka-san!

Una voz la sacó de su desahogo, una voz extrañamente familiar. Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando sintió algo en su espalda, algo frío.

–No te des la vuelta, o me veré en la obligación de matarte.

–Hazlo… no me importa –dijo con voz temblorosa, aunque con verdad en su tono. Nada le importaba ya.

–Aunque trates de engañarte, si hay cosas que te importan. Lo sé.

–Mis amigas murieron… todo mi mundo se vino abajo, ¿qué más me puede importar?

–Que aún puedes cambiar eso. Que alguien te puede ayudar.

Honoka abrió los ojos sorprendida. Hizo a girar la cabeza, pero una mano en guante negro la abofeteó para que no lo hiciera.

–No quiero matarte Kousaka-san, así que no me obligues y escucha. Hay una persona, en Akiba, que puede ayudarte a volver en el tiempo, a evitar la desgracia de perder a Eli… Maki… y Umi…

–Eso es imposible, no te creo. ¿Quién eres?

–Alguien que quiere verte sonreír.

Un enorme rayo cayó sobre un árbol del jardín del templo y Honoka sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y perdió la consciencia. La figura, quien vestía completamente de negro, con una capucha que cubría su rostro sonrió. Respiró profundamente y colocó un papel en la mano derecha de la joven castaña que yacía en el suelo.

–Tú si lo conseguirás Honoka… lo sé.

Y se marchó, dejándola sola en el suelo del altar del templo.

* * *

Y comienzo una nueva historia. Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Emilio, y me encanta escribir, por lo que mi mente siempre pasa imaginando cosas. Una de esas ideas, se transformó en esta historia que quiero contar. Es un crossover entre dos de mis historias favoritas. Espero les guste, lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. También hay dos historias más mías, por si las quieren leer (una de ellas está en stand by por ahora, pero ya casí la retomamos).

Sin más les dejo esta nueva historia. Pronto otro capitulo. Un abrazo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Marzo 21, 2012 10:25:15 a.m.**

Caminaba despacio, mirando todos los letreros de los edificios por donde pasaba, buscando el nombre anotado en el trozo de papel que llevaba en su mano. Su mirada nerviosa, pasaba de puerta en puerta, con un dejo de tristeza, aun preguntándose si lo que dijo esa extraña voz era verdad. ¿Volver en el tiempo? No podía ser verdad.

Cuando las sacerdotisas del templo la encontraron el día anterior sobre el suelo del altar, trataba de recuperarse del fuerte golpe que le dio el rayo que cayó en el árbol, o eso creía ella, hasta que sintió el trozo de papel en su mano. No lo habló con nadie, a pesar de que su hermana le insistía e insistía.

Esa mañana, luego de pasar la noche en vela, pensando en todo lo que en dos días había ocurrido, decidió que si había una oportunidad, por absurda que fuera, la tomaría. ¿Quién podría engañarla diciéndole eso? Además… ¿por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar?

Suspiró, ya había seguido la indicación de doblar a la izquierda en la intersección antes de la estación hacia Suehirochou Kuramaedoori, y buscaba el edificio de apartamentos que estaba antes del primer callejón, pero no lograba hallarlo. ¿Se había perdido? Nunca había sido buena siguiendo direcciones, por lo que no le extrañaba.

Mordió su labio, repasando una vez más las indicaciones en el trozo de papel, cuando escuchó unas voces al doblar la esquina. Apresuró su paso, tal vez esas personas podrían ayudarlas.

Una joven y una niña estaban sentadas delante de lo que parecía una tienda hablando amenamente entre ellas. A su lado había otra mujer de gafas que las miraba. La niña, de cabello corto castaño, llevaba dos coletas, una a cada lado de la cabeza. Una blusa morada y un vestido rosa, con una especie de conejo colgando de su cuello completaban su atuendo. La mujer junto a ella, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, de color castaño claro, y llevaba gafas. Su piel era blanca y sobre su ropa, una blusa blanca y una falda larga de color negro, llevaba un delantal sucio con las siglas CRT.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Honoka, fue la chica al lado de ellas. Parecía tener su edad, el cabello negro, muy corto, debajo de un sombrero celeste. Llevaba un vestido del mismo color con una especie de cinturón negro. No sabía por qué, pero el mirarla la hacía sentir tranquila.

Respirando profundo, decidió acercarse a ellas. La joven, al verla sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! –dijo la chica levantando su brazo. Honoka arqueó su ceja izquierda.

–Eh… hola. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

–Claro. Mayushii te puede ayudar.

Honoka sonrió levemente. Esa chica se comportaba de manera extraña, pero parecía amigable. La niña y la mujer la miraban fijamente, curiosas.

–Este… bueno, ando buscando un lugar, pero no sé si me he perdido.

–Mayushii se pierde muchas veces si le dan una dirección muy larga.

La niña se paró a la par de la joven y miró a Honoka. Estiró sus manos con una sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo ver la dirección?

Honoka le entregó el trozo de papel y suspiró. La niña y la joven miraron el pequeño trozo y luego se miraron entre ellas. De pronto, una risa estruendosa se escuchó, proveniente del segundo piso de edificio tras ellas. Honoka miró hacia arriba, asustada de eso.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

–No te preocupes. Fue Okarin. Seguro ya logró un nuevo descubrimiento.

La niña negó y miró a Honoka. Le devolvió el trozo de papel, aun sonriendo. Honoka suspiró y lo tomó despacio.

–El lugar que buscas es aquí –y señaló los buzones a la derecha. Honoka miró la inscripción en uno de los superiores.

–"Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas"

Se sorprendió. Había logrado llegar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y miró a las mujeres. La chica se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Vienes al laboratorio? ¿Te gustaría hacer cosplay? Tengo unos trajes que quedarían bien contigo.

–Mayuri-nee chan, calma. La vas a asustar.

La niña sonrió y apartó a la joven que miró a Honoka algo triste.

–Soy Nae, Tennouji Nae. Soy la hija del dueño de este edificio. Ella es Shiina Mayuri.

–Soy Mayushii.

–Y ella –señaló a la mujer detrás de ellas que no había dicho nada aún–. Es Kiryuu Moeka, y trabaja en la tienda de mi papá.

Moeka solo movió levemente la cabeza, gesto que Honoka imitó. La peli jengibre sonrió y regresó su mirada a las dos chicas frente a ellas.

–Kousaka Honoka. Un placer.

– ¿Para que buscas ese lugar? –preguntó Nae, mirando de reojo al segundo piso.

–Me dijeron que una persona de ahí me puede ayudar… solo eso.

– ¿Ayudar? Pero si ahí solo están Hashida-san y el loco de Okabe Rintarou.

–Okarin no está loco Nae-chan.

Nae miró a Mayuri que sonrió. De sorpresa tomó la mano de Honoka y sin decir nada, la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Okarin, Okarin…

– ¡Mayuri! –Gritó un hombre alto, delgado, vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca, asustando a Honoka–. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Necesitamos que nos facilites uno de tus…

El hombre bajó la mano con las que la señalaba y miró fijamente a Honoka que se encontraba detrás de la chica, tomadas aun de la mano. Adoptó una postura seria y sacó su teléfono móvil, colocándolo sobre su oreja.

–Soy yo. La agencia envió a alguien. Ya engañó a Mayuri.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Honoka, mirando al hombre con cierto temor. Mayuri sonrió y negó despacio.

– ¡¿Qué?! Que no voy a recibir ayuda –siguió el hombre, hablando fuerte. Detrás de él, otro hombre se asomó mirando a las dos chicas cerca de la puerta.

–Oh, una invitada, y bastante bonita.

El chico se acercó a ellas. Era un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño oculto bajo una gorra amarilla. Llevaba lentes y vestía una camiseta verde y un jeans azul. Su gran tamaño llamó la atención de Honoka.

–Un gusto conocerla señorita… Hashida Itaru –y estiró su mano. Honoka, un poco nerviosa la tomó, y sonrió levemente.

– ¡Daru! –Gritó el otro hombre–. No puedes hacer amistad con una enviada de la agencia.

–Deja ya tus alucinaciones Okarin, o la vas a asustar.

El hombre guardó su teléfono y se acercó a Mayuri. Miró de reojo a Honoka antes de hablar con un tono más normal.

–Mayuri explícate.

–Okarin, Mayushii trajo a esta chica al laboratorio porque dice que ocupa ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué clase de ayuda? –y la miró fijamente. Honoka se mordió el labio, incomoda.

–Este… bueno…

Honoka no terminó la frase. Si pensaba bien lo que iba a decir, sonaba ilógico. No existía una forma de volver en el tiempo. Decirlo seguro la haría parecer una loca, como ese tipo frente a ella. Iba a decir que no era nada, cuando los claros y hermosos ojos de Mayuri la miraron fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo? –dijo con rostro preocupado. Honoka suspiró y negó despacio.

–No, nada. Es solo que…

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo el hombre frente a ella–. ¿Qué ayuda necesitas del Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas? ¿Cuál es la ayuda que requieres del gran "mad scientist" Houounin Kyouma? –y realizó una pose extraña.

–Eh… –suspiró y tomó valor–. Me dijeron que alguien de aquí me puede ayudar a volver en el tiempo.

Como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido, notó la reacción de las tres personas en la sala, pero principalmente de los dos hombres. Su rostro había palidecido, su mirada se había ampliado y sudor comenzaba a bajar por sus rostros. El hombre gordo se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con fuerza, mientras el lunático frente a ella la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Me lastima… –dijo Honoka tratando de soltarse. El hombro la arrastró hacia el sillón dentro de la sala y la sentó a la fuerza. Los dos hombres se colocaron frente a ella.

–Responde, ¿cómo sabes eso?

–Señorita, por favor, responda.

–Okarin, Daru-kun la van a asustar.

Los dos hombres miraron a Mayuri que tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Daru se alejó algo sonrojado y se fue a sentar en una computadora. El otro hombre seguía mirando a Honoka tan fijamente que ella se estaba asustando.

–Este…

–Dilo de una vez. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Quién te envía?

Honoka se asustó. No podía soportar más esas preguntas. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero el hombre lo notó y le puso la mano en el hombro para evitar que se levantara. Eso la hizo reaccionar y le lanzó una bofetada. Todo quedó en silencio.

–Perdón –dijo Honoka, haciendo una reverencia. Mayuri se acercó a ella.

–Okarin, la asustaste.

–Creo que te pasaste Okarin –apuntó Daru mirando a los dos.

El hombre pareció reaccionar y colocó sus manos en las bolsas de su bata de laboratorio. Se giró, su mejilla aún estaba roja.

–Disculpe señorita mi forma de actuar.

–No, discúlpeme a mí por pegarle. No debí hacerlo.

Mayuri se sentó al lado de Honoka y le tomó las manos. Eso la reconfortó un poco, pero aun así su corazón latía con fuerza.

– ¿Puedes decirle a Mayushii quien te dijo lo de viajar en el tiempo?

–Eh… no lo sé –contestó Honoka en un susurro.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabe señorita? –dijo Daru. Honoka volvió a negar.

–Ayer… alguien me dijo que viniera aquí, que me podían ayudar a volver en el tiempo y… evitar que… mis amigas se fueran.

– ¿Tus amigas se fueron? ¿Te dejaron sola? –preguntó Mayuri mirándola a los ojos. Honoka asintió levemente con tristeza en su mirada. El joven lo notó y suspiró.

–Pues te mintieron. Viajar en el tiempo es imposible.

Honoka suspiró y bajó la mirada. Era obvio, lo sabía, pero su corazón guardaba una leve esperanza.

–Pero Okarin… ella perdió a sus amigas. Mayushii se sentiría triste si perdiera a Okarin y a Daru-kun.

–Mayuri, no podemos hacerlo. No vamos a volver a usar los D-mail. Cristina nos lo advirtió.

–Pero Okarin…

El hombre negó despacio y caminó hacia la entrada. Miró a las personas dentro, dejando su mirada en Honoka, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Se sonó la garganta.

–Señorita, nosotros como humanos debemos aceptar el destino por el que caminamos. Lo que pasó, ya pasó, y lo que pasará es inevitable. Lamento no poder ser de ayuda.

Honoka asintió y se puso de pie. Mayuri la miró fijamente y la imitó.

–De todas formas, gracias por escucharme. Imaginaba que no era posible –y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Honoka salió de la habitación acompañada de Mayuri. Daru miró al hombre que se quedó mirando las escaleras en completo silencio. Suspiró y comenzó a teclear en la computadora. Okabe, que ese era el nombre real de ese joven, suspiró y cerró la puerta, regresando a la habitación cabizbajo.

–Algo te molesta Okarin –preguntó Daru en voz alta. Okabe lo miró.

– ¿Cómo supo esa chica del Teléfono-microondas (nombre sujeto a cambiar)?

– ¿Tal vez Mayuri le dijo?

–No. Mayuri también se sorprendió.

Okabe se sentó y entrelazó las manos. A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace apenas un año atrás, todas las cosas vividas por culpa de ese aparato que, aunque le había prometido a alguien que destruiría, en secreto había seguido trabajando con él, para mejorarlo.

Solo unas cuantas personas sabían de su existencia, y todas esas personas, a excepción de Daru y Mayuri, creían que ya no existía, así qué, ¿quién le dijo a esa chica sobre ello?

– ¡AHHHHH! –gritó Daru con fuerza, sacando a Okabe de sus pensamientos.

–Daru, ¿qué sucede?

–Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Me parecía que había visto a esa chica antes.

Okabe se acercó a Daru que señalaba el monitor. Una imagen de la chica que acababa de salir de la habitación estaba en él, acompañada de ocho chicas más. Okabe miró a Daru que seguía repitiendo "lo sabía".

–Daru, ¿quién es ella?

–Ella Okarin, es Kousaka Honoka, la líder de la banda School Idol μ's, de la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

– ¿Muse? ¿Cómo el jabón?

–Muse no Okarin, μ's. Son muy famosas luego de que vencieran a A-RISE en las semifinales regionales de Akihabara.

Okabe enarcó una ceja. Nunca había entendido a Daru cuando hablaba de Idols, o de sus esposas 2D. El chico continuó tecleando sin esperar una respuesta de Okabe.

–Ahora si me deja más dudas porque vino una Idol hasta aquí.

–Daru, por favor. Por la amistad que nos une, dejemos ya este tema de… –pero lo interrumpió Daru con voz sorprendida.

–No es posible…

Okabe se acercó a él y miró el monitor. La imagen de la portada de un diario local, donde aparecían las fotografías de destrucción, cuerpos y otras imágenes muy fuertes, se mostraba ante ellos. El titular "Atentado en el Love Live" encabezaba el artículo.

–Daru…

–Este fue el atentando de hace tres días… el mismo donde Feyris-tan resultó herida.

–Daru, ¿qué sucedió ahí?

–Este… –comenzó a leer–. "Tres explosiones dejaron más de cien muertos y decenas de heridos entre los asistentes al evento Love Live. Tres integrantes del grupo μ's murieron a causa de…"

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente. _"Me podían ayudar a volver en el tiempo y… evitar que… mis amigas se fueran"_. Esas palabras regresaron a la mente de Okabe. A eso era lo que se refería ella. Daru pareció percatarse de lo mismo, porque su labio comenzó a temblar.

–Okarin, ella se… ella se refería a esto.

–Sí, lo sé.

– ¿Y no piensas ayudarla?

–Ya dije que no, Daru. Le prometimos a Cristina que no lo haríamos nuevamente. No jugaríamos con el tiempo.

–Pero Okarin, si de verdad quisieras evitar hacerlo –y señaló un grupo de cajas, apiladas al fondo de la habitación–, no hubieras guardado todo lo que hicimos, y no estarías haciendo pruebas y mejoras.

–Daru…

El corpulento joven lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Se alejó a la puerta lanzando un pesado suspiro, sorprendiendo a Okabe que lo miraba fijamente.

–Ah… mejor no me hubiera puesto a averiguar quién era. Ahora no podré dejar de pensar en ella.

– ¿A dónde vas Daru?

–Iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito refrescar la cabeza.

Daru salió y dejó a Okabe completamente solo en la habitación. Repasó lentamente la noticia, mirando las fotografías de tres hermosas chicas, una rubia, una pelirroja y una peli negra. Las tres integrantes de esa banda que habían muerto por culpa de un grupo de fanáticos. Golpeó la mesa con su puño y se dejó caer en la silla.

¿Qué podía hacer? Daru y Mayuri tenían razón. Podía ayudarla. Un leve mensaje, advirtiéndole del atentado, no afectaría mucho la línea del tiempo. No. No era verdad. Ya lo había experimentado mucho, un simple cambio podía desatar mayores cosas. Suspiró cuando una llamada comenzó a entrar a su teléfono.

– ¡Cristina! –dijo en tono arrogante y fuerte al contestar.

–Cuantas veces debo decirte Okabe que no es con Tina.

–Está bien, señorita Makise Kurisu, mi asistente.

–Tampoco soy tu asistente –dijo la voz en la línea aún más molesta.

–Está bien, entonces…

–Tampoco soy la Zombie, ni la pervertida ni nada.

– ¿Para qué llamas entonces? –dijo Okabe ya sin ganas. Escuchó un suspiro.

–Okabe… bueno… solo quería saber, ¿cómo están todos por ahí?

– ¿Sólo para eso llamas? Hubieras llamado a Mayuri o Ruka. Yo estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en futuros gadgets para el laboratorio que…

–Sí, sí, sí, ya veo que todos están bien. Me alegra saberlo.

Okabe no pudo evitar sonreír. Lanzó un suspiro y continuó hablando.

– ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

–Bien. Ya mañana termino estas charlas y puedo descansar. Pensaba volver a Japón. Le prometí a Mayuri algunas cosas y no me gusta fallarle. Bueno, ya que…

–Cristina espera…

–Que no es con Tina.

– ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta? Y esta es una pregunta seria.

–Eh… te escucho.

– ¿Qué harías si alguien quien acaba de perder a sus amigos llega a ti buscando tu ayuda?

La persona tras la línea no contestó inmediatamente. Okabe esperaba pacientemente en la línea. Luego de lo que parecieron unos quince segundos la voz contestó.

–Haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarla y reconfortarla. ¿Por qué Okabe? ¿Sucedió algo?

–Nada asistente. Nada.

–Cuando dices que nada, es que sucede algo –suspiró–. Está bien, no te preguntaré más. Saluda a Hashida-san y a Mayuri de mi parte.

Okabe suspiró y miró la pantalla de su móvil. Tal vez Kurisu tenía razón, podría darle esa leve ayuda. Un D-mail era todo lo que bastaba. Buscó un número en la agenda de su teléfono y presionó el botón. Unos segundos después escuchó la voz de Daru.

– ¿Hola?

–Daru, regresa al laboratorio de inmediato. Tenemos que enviar un D-mail al pasado.

Honoka suspiró mientras terminaba de comer unas papas. Su hamburguesa apenas había sido probada, y su refresco estaba sin beber. Estaba sola, en la cafetería de una tienda de juegos, cerca de su casa. No quería regresar aún porque sabía que su hermana le iba a hacer muchas preguntas, y tampoco quería buscar a sus amigas, porque, a pesar de que las necesitaba, estar con ellas era agravar el dolor que ya tenía en su pecho. Miró el trozo de papel en su mano con la dirección que le había dejado aquella chica misteriosa.

–Que tonta fui por creer en eso. De seguro alguien solo quería burlarse de mí.

Tomó el trozo de papel y lo rompió en varias partes. Lanzó otro suspiro triste y tomó otra papa frita. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No conocía ese número, así que decidió contestar.

– ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

–Soy el "mad scientist" Houounin Kyouma, con quien hablaste temprano.

–Ah, el sujeto loco –dijo sin querer y se tapó la boca. Escuchó la risa estruendosa detrás de la línea.

–Loco, loco es lo que piensan que soy, pero soy más que un loco, solo soy un científico que… espera, no es eso lo que quería decirte. ¿Aún estás dispuesta a viajar en el tiempo para ayudar a tus amigas niña Idol?

–Eh… pero usted me dijo que… era imposible.

–En la ciencia no hay imposibles.

– ¿Entonces si puedo? ¿Puedo salvar a mis amigas?

Otra vez la risa estruendosa de ese sujeto. Tuvo que alejarse el móvil de la oreja para que no la dejara sola.

–Lo harás. Lo harás, pero necesito que sigas las instrucciones que te enviaré por mensaje, y luego espera mi llamada.

–Por cierto –dijo Honoka de forma atropellada–. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

–Ese niña, es un secreto que solo yo conozco. Además, se lo diste a Mayuri, así que fue fácil.

Honoka escuchó como cortaba la llamada y rio levemente. De verdad ese sujeto estaba algo loco. ¿Pero que quería decir con seguir las instrucciones? Lanzó un suspiro, y unos segundos después le llegó un mensaje.

"Si quieres mi ayuda, sigue estas instrucciones al pie de la letra. Escribe un mensaje, corto, que pueda entender tu yo del pasado. Debe ser muy corto pero entendible"

– ¿Un mensaje? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con viajar en el tiempo?

Leyó el resto del mensaje, indicándole que se lo tenía que enviar a ella misma. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

–Un mensaje que entienda… Ok.

Mordiendo su lengua comenzó a escribir su mensaje, esperando que fuera comprensible para ella en el pasado. Lo leyó tres veces y asintió para sí. En el destinatario puso su número y esperó la llamada. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando la voz de ese loco sujeto le llegó a sus oídos.

–Listo, envía el mensaje. Si todo sale bien, no nos volveremos a ver niña Idol.

Honoka suspiró aún sin entender las palabras de eso hombre, pero con una extraña sensación en el pecho, presionó el botón de enviar en su móvil.

De pronto, una sensación extraña invadió su cabeza y sintió como su se partiera en dos. Cerró los ojos, debido al mareo que experimentó.

 **0.651258**

Abrí lentamente los ojos apenas la sensación de mareo comenzó a desaparecer de mi cabeza. Podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos, que parecía llamarme. Frente a mí, estaba una hamburguesa casi por terminar, mi refresco vacío y ya no tenía papas fritas.

– ¿Honki me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

Levanté con sumo cuidado la mirada, ya que los ojos me dolían debido a la luz. Seguía sin entender que estaba pasando. Un rostro asustado de cabello corto castaño, de grandes ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, y con una frente amplia me miraba fijamente.

–Honki, responde.

– ¿Qué me pasó?

–Bueno, te sentiste mal y cerraste los ojos. Pensé que te ibas a desmayar. Debe ser porque comiste muy rápido.

Volví a poner mi mirada en la persona frente a mí, hasta que al fin pude reconocerla. Era Tsubasa-san, la líder de A-RISE. Asustada la miré fijamente.

– ¿Tsubasa-san?

–Eh… hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así Honki. ¿Estás bien?

–Pe… pe… ¿pero qué pasó?

Miré a mí alrededor. Todo parecía igual, la cafetería era la misma, pero, ¿por qué Tsubasa estaba frente a mí? Ella enarcó las cejas con preocupación.

–Me estás asustando. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

–Tsubasa-san, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

– ¿Qué? Pero si vinimos juntas como siempre. An-chan, Ere-chan, tú y yo.

¿Qué está pasando? Siento un vacío en mi cabeza. Miré mi teléfono sobre la mesa y busqué el mensaje. No había nada en la carpeta "Enviados". Revisé los recibidos y solo tenía mensajes de… ¿Tsubasa? ¿Anju? ¿Erena?

–Enana, Honki, aquí están los postres.

–No había de mandarina, así que te traje naranja.

Miré a las dos chicas que llegaban cargando sendas bandejas. Eran Anju-san y Erena-san, las otras dos integrantes de A-RISE. Sentí como se me secaba la boca. No podía entender que pasaba. Erena-san me miró fijamente.

–Honoka… ¿estás bien?

Negué despacio y Anju-san se sentó a mi lado y me puso la mano en la frente.

–Tienes algo de fiebre. Mejor sería irnos a casa.

–Creo que An-chan tiene razón Honki. Te acompaño. Así saludo a tu mamá y a Yukiho-chan.

Tsubasa se puso de pie, con su hermoso e impecable uniforme blanco. Erena y Anju la imitaron, esta última dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Justo cuando tomé su mano noté la manga larga sobre mi brazo, de un blanco brillante. Rápidamente bajé mi mirada al resto de mi ropa.

–No… no… no…

–Honki…

– ¿Honoka?

Busqué rápidamente un vidrio que me sirviera de espejo, solo para confirmar que llevaba puesto el uniforme de UTX. Un segundo después, solo sentí como la presión subía a mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Primer capitulo de la historia. Podemos conocer a los otros personajes de la otra serie. Para los que no han visto Steins; Gate, se las recomiendo mucho. Ahora, ¿qué creen que pasó? ¿Por qué Honoka está con las chicas de A-RISE?

Espero les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Marzo 21, 2012 12:48:18 p.m.**

 **.**

"¿Habré hecho lo correcto?" "¿Debí haberle permitido a esa chica, enviar ese D-mail?"

Esos pensamientos estaban pasando por mi mente desde hace varios minutos. Hace una hora que había tenido esa sensación extraña al cambiar de línea temporal. El indicador del número de divergencia sobre la nevera, donde lo había puesto mi asistente, ahora marcaba el número 0.651258, lo que me indicaba que el D-mail había funcionado, o por lo menos, que algo había ocurrido.

Cuando le pregunté a Daru si hace tres días hubo un atentando en el evento Love Live, pero él me preguntó que si estaba loco, que Feyris NyanNyan era la organizadora de ese evento y que ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Le pregunté que quién había ganado, y me mostró una fotografía del grupo… Arroz, Ariche, Aripe… bueno, que había ganado un grupo en donde salía esa chica que había llegado a pedir nuestra ayuda. Supuse que esas tres chicas que salían con ella, eran sus amigas, las que quería salvar.

"¿Funcionó?" Al parecer sí. No hubo atentando, ni muertes. Ella lucía muy feliz en esa fotografía. ¿Entonces porque siento que algo no salió bien?

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Okarin.

Mayuri acaba de llegar. Todo parece estar normal. Total, no hicimos más que evitar esas muertes.

Tomé el indicador de divergencia y lo escondí en una caja. Mayuri no lo entendía, y a Daru no le importaba, pero si Kurisu llegaba a verlo…

.

 **Marzo 21, 2012 01:05:36 p.m.**

.

Cuando Honoka comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos. Le tomó varios segundos poder abrir los ojos, debido al fuerte dolor que tenía en ellos. Tsubasa acariciaba su rostro, ya que la cabeza de la chica descansaba sobre sus piernas. Anju y Erena miraban todo de pie frente a ellas.

–Honki, vamos, despierta.

Honoka comenzó a abrir los ojos, tapándolos levemente con su mano. Las tres chicas, además de una de las meseras de la cafetería sonrieron.

–Honoka, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Erena, arrodillándose al lado de ella.

–Siento que se me va a salir la única neurona que tengo en la cabeza –dijo, acariciando su frente. Tsubasa sonrió y miró a la mesera.

–Ya está bien. Solo ella puede contar esos chistes así de malos.

–Voy a decirle al gerente que ya todo está bien. Si necesitan algo…

–Descuida.

– ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó Honoka tratando de levantarse. Erena le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se volviera a acostar sobre las piernas de Tsubasa.

–No te levantes idiota. Primero trata de recuperarte un poco más.

–No le digas idiota Ere-chan. Honki aún no llega a tanto.

–Si esa es mi defensa Anju-san, mejor no me defiendas.

Las tres chicas rieron, pero seguían notando algo extraño en Honoka. Anju se colocó al lado de Erena, y miró a Honoka fijamente.

–Honki… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

Honoka suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sus recuerdos estaban revueltos. Las tres chicas se miraron y Tsubasa acarició la frente de la chica en sus piernas.

–Cuando viste tu uniforme, gritaste y comenzaste a negar y a balbucear algo, luego te desmayaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero no lograba recordar porque tenía puesto ese uniforme, ni porque la acompañaban esas tres chicas que no eras más que unas conocidas para ella, no amigas. Y por qué la trataban con tanta familiaridad.

–Chicas, creo que Honoka debe estar sufriendo los efectos del estrés acumulado por el Love Live.

¿Love Live? Cierto, el Love Live. Honoka se levantó de golpe y miró a Erena fijamente que se había asustado por el repentino actuar de la peli jengibre.

–Erena-san, ¿ya pasó el Love Live? ¿Ya pasó?

–Eh… Honki –dijo Tsubasa preocupada.

–Honoka, ¿qué te sucede?

–Por favor díganme. Por favor.

Las tres se miraron confusas. Anju se sentó al lado de Honoka y la miró fijamente, tomándole una mano.

– ¿No lo recuerdas?

–Eh… no.

– ¿Acaso tienes amnesia? Hace tres días que terminó.

Honoka se mordió el labio. No sabía que pasaba. Hasta el momento en el que envío el mensaje, podía recordar todo lo que había vivido, pero ahora, no sabía que estaba pasando. Tsubasa miró a Anju que asintió y sacó un Tablet de su bolsa escolar.

–Mira…

Honoka tomó la Tablet con manos temblorosas y miró el video que Anju había colocado. En él, aparecía A-RISE, levantando el trofeo de campeonas, las cuatro vestidas con un hermoso traje negro con tonos lilas. ¿Las cuatro? Honoka se acercó el aparato a los ojos. No la estaban engañando, ella era la que levantaba el trofeo, ella era la que estaba en el centro, sonriendo. Tsubasa la abrazaba de la cintura y Erena y Anju movían la enorme bandera de la victoria.

–Eh…

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le devolvió la tableta a Anju y se puso de pie. Las tres la miraron con sorpresa.

– ¿Honki?

–Lo… lo siento chicas, debo… debo… regresar a casa. Tsubasa-san, Anju-san, Erena-san gracias por todo.

–Honoka espera… –pero la chica ya había tomado sus cosas y salía corriendo de la cafetería.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Honoka? –dijo Erena, mirando a las otras dos.

–No lo sé. Parece como si no nos conociera, o le fuéramos extrañas –respondió Anju, mirando la Tablet, aún con la imagen de A-RISE en la pantalla.

–Sea lo que sea, debemos averiguar qué le pasa.

.

 **Marzo 21, 2012 01:48:42 p.m.**

.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Por todos los dioses, ¿qué está pasando?

Corro a todo lo que mis piernas dan. Corro tratando de llegar a mi casa, esperando encontrar una respuesta. ¿Yo con A-RISE? ¿Yo con el uniforme de UTX? Suspiré con calma al ver el gran letrero de "Dulces Japoneses Homura" sobre la entrada de mi casa.

–Ya regresé –dije apenas cerré la puerta y me quité los zapatos.

–Oh, hermana, regresaste temprano.

Yukiho, mi hermana menor, salió de la cocina del fondo, comiendo lo que parecía ser un nuevo dulce hecho por papá. Me miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Tsu?

– ¿Tsu?

–Tsubasa tonta. Siempre viene contigo, desde que eran pequeñas.

¿Pequeñas? ¿Tsubasa? Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y tomé de la mano a mi hermana, y la arrastré corriendo hasta mi recamara. Cuando cerré la puerta, ella me miró asustada. Mi habitación estaba a como yo la recordaba. Mi cama, mi escritorio, mi librero lleno de mangas, mi ropa de entrenamiento, mi fotografía con las chicas de… A-RISE.

–Honoka, ¿qué te está pasando?

–Yukiho… necesito preguntarte algo, necesito preguntarte algo y quiero solo respuestas.

–Eh… está bien.

Yukiho parecía dudar de mí, y tenía toda su razón. Miré la fotografía en mi escritorio, miré mi uniforme. Suspiré y miré a Yukiho que esperaba de pie frente a mí.

– ¿Soy estudiante de UTX?

– ¿Ah?

–Yukiho, ¿desde cuándo soy estudiante de UTX? ¿Dónde está mi uniforme de Otonokizaka?

–Honoka, ¿qué te fumaste? ¿Estás ebria?

–Por favor Yukiho… –sentí un nudo en mi garganta– por favor, solo responde.

Yukiho se mordió el labio y suspiró. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. Yo solo la miraba, conteniendo el llanto, esperando en silencio su respuesta.

–Hermana, tienes dos años de estar en UTX, era tu sueño. Mamá incluso se emocionó mucho cuando pasaste el examen de admisión. Tsu y An también, como siempre han estado juntas.

– ¿Y Otonokizaka? –pregunté en un susurro.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber algo de esa preparatoria? –suspiró–. Está bien. Ese lugar va a ser cerrado, dentro de dos años. Para Abril ni siquiera van a recibir nuevas estudiantes.

–No… pero…

–Mamá quería que siguieras la tradición de ella y la abuela y estudiaras ahí, pero como ya se sabía lo del cierre, te motivó a entrar a UTX.

– ¿Y… y μ's?

– ¿Muse? ¿El jabón? ¿Qué con el jabón?

–No. μ's, el grupo School Idol de Otonokizaka.

–Honoka, Otonokizaka no tiene un grupo con ese nombre, no tienen nada.

Comencé a negar. No era posible que estuviera pasando esto. No era posible. Yukiho carraspeó levemente llamando mi atención.

–Hermana, creo que deberías descansar, luces muy pálida y estás hablando muchas incoherencias.

–Yukiho, solo una pregunta más.

Me acerqué a ella y le coloqué las manos en los hombros. Ella me miraba con temor y preocupación a partes iguales. Suspiré antes de hablar.

–A-RISE –dije. Ella enarcó la ceja.

– ¿Qué con A-RISE?

– ¿Soy miembro de A-RISE?

–Honoka… tú formaste A-RISE. Tú lo creaste. Eres su líder. ¿No lo recuerdas? A-RISE fue tu idea desde que viste lo de las School Idols. De hecho, mis amigas me preguntan si van a aceptar más miembros ahora cuando entren las clases. Recuerda que vamos a estar en UTX también.

Sentía mi boca, mi garganta, completamente secas. Asentí despacio y me senté en la cama. Yukiho me miró unos segundos y colocó su mano en mi frente.

–Tienes algo de fiebre. Mejor recuéstate. Le diré a mamá que estás un poco enferma.

Sin fuerza, dejé que ella me acostara en la cama y me colocara una frazada encima. Abrió un poco la ventana, para que entrara un poco de aire, y sonrió. Antes de irse, me miró una última vez.

–Si necesitas algo, solo me llamas.

Cerró dejándome sola en mi habitación. Suspiré y coloqué mi mano en la frente, sintiendo el calor de la fiebre. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De verdad había viajado en el tiempo? ¿Pero por qué todo es diferente?

Saqué mi móvil y miré los mensajes. No había rastro de ningún mensaje extraño, solamente mensajes de Tsubasa, Anju, Erena y de mi hermana. Nada de Kotori, de Umi, de Eli o ninguna de las otras chicas. Busqué en la agenda los números de ellas, pero tampoco había nada.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a marcar el número de Kotori. Me lo sabía de memoria, así que debía responderme. Apenas terminé de marcar el último número, una voz robótica me respondió con fuerza.

–El número digitado no pertenece a ningún cliente. Por favor verifique y…

Corté. ¿Acaso me equivoqué? No, no podía ser. Había llamado demasiadas veces a ese número. Entonces comencé a marcar el de Umi. Ella siempre contestaba al instante.

– ¿Aló?

Escuchar esa voz llenó mi pecho de alegría. Umi estaba viva, estaba con vida. Suspiré para sostener una lágrima que quería salir y hablé despacio y claro.

–Umi-chan, que alegría escucharte.

–Eh… disculpe, ¿quién habla? ¿Cómo consiguió este número?

–Eh… – ¿qué?– Umi-chan, soy yo, Honoka.

–No conozco a ninguna Honoka. Creo que se ha confundido de persona.

–Pero Umi-chan… nos conocemos desde niñas…

–Perdone, pero yo no la conozco. Le repito, no conozco a ninguna Honoka.

Y me cortó. Mi labio comenzó a temblar. Era Umi, pero, a la vez no era. Volví a marcar y esperé. La voz de Umi otra vez respondió, pero esta vez con molestia.

– ¿Aló?

–Umi-chan…

–Señorita, por favor le pido que deje de llamarme. Ya le dije que no la conozco. Y soy Sonoda-san para usted.

Y otra vez me cortó. Me mordí el labio y me puse de pie. Sin pensarlo mucho, salí de la casa.

– ¿Hermana, a donde vas? –gritó Yukiho, asomándose por la puerta.

No le respondí y comencé a correr, en dirección a la casa de Umi. Tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella. Mientras iba hacia ese lugar, pasé frente a la entrada del templo Kanda, entonces recordé a Nozomi. Ella debía estar ahí. Me detuve y entré al templo, buscándola.

Había varias sacerdotisas haciendo las labores normales de limpieza del lugar, pero no había rastros de Nozomi. Me acerqué a una de ellas, que me miró sonriendo.

–Eh… disculpa, ¿Tojou Nozomi no está hoy en el templo?

– ¿Quién? –me dijo con confusión.

–Eh, Nozomi, una chica alta, muy hermosa, de cabello morado en coletas y ojos color turquesa, que tiene una buena delantera –dije imitando con mis manos el tamaño del pecho de Nozomi. La chica rio pero me negó despacio.

–No. Aquí no hay ninguna sacerdotisa con esa descripción. Si la hubiera, llamaría demasiado la atención. Las que estamos aquí son todas las que trabajamos.

Miré el lugar. La mayoría de las chicas me miraba fijamente. Asentí y suspiré.

–Gracias.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Regresé arrastrando los pies a la salida del templo, cuando una pequeña sacerdotisa se acercó a mí. Tratando de no llamar la atención de las demás, me sonrió levemente.

–Yo conozco una chica con esa descripción. Ella está en el templo Yanabayashi, aquí en Akiba. La he visto.

– ¿En el templo Yanabayashi? –ella asintió y se alejó de mi volviendo a sus labores.

Suspiré y salí del templo. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba. Suspiré. Podía ir al templo Yanabayashi, o retomar mi camino hacia la casa de Umi. Decidí hacer eso último.

Cuando llegué, me emocionó el saber que estaba tal como la conocía. Una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, con aquella gran puerta de madera y sus altos muros. Sonreí y me acerqué a la puerta. Toqué tres veces pero parecía no haber nadie. Volví a tocar una vez más, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

Me mordí el labio y miré la gran puerta. Parecía estar firmemente cerrada. Normalmente, la mamá de Umi se quedaba en casa ya que ahí impartía las clases de danza tradicional, en el Dojo de la casa y siempre atendía a todas las visitas que llegaran. Suspiré y comencé a caminar alrededor de la casa. Justo cuando llegaba al lado más alejado de la misma, escuché el sonido de algo golpeando con fuerza la pared, dentro de la casa.

–Esa debe de ser Umi. Debe estar entrenando con el arco.

Miré hacia el muro, en donde había un árbol, muy cercano a este. Siempre usaba ese árbol para entrar a la casa de Umi cuando escapaba de la mía por las noches cuando aún era una niña. A Umi no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero siempre terminaba dándome posada en su cuarto. Sonreí y comencé a escalar el árbol, con un poco de dificultad.

Cuando llegué a la cima del muro, suspiré, porque hacía tiempo que no subía por ahí. Pero apenas asomé mi cabeza, sentí el frío aire pasar al lado de mi mejilla y sentí un leve corte en ella.

–Un paso más ladrona, y la próxima flecha ira al centro de tu frente.

* * *

Y un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Como ven, la historia tiene partes contadas en primera persona y en tercera persona. Se hará así, y puede ser con cualquier personaje. Normalmente esos cambios sucederan luego de una fecha o un cambio en el número de divergencia (¿qué demonios es eso?, jajaja).

Espero de verdad que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Un abrazo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

.

 **Marzo 21, 2012 06:00:36 p.m.**

 **.**

El reflejo del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte iluminó la punta de la flecha que estaba firmemente asida por la mano derecha de la joven arquera. La cuerda, completamente tensada hacia atrás y la mirada en la chica que confirmaba que estaba decidida a soltarla, sin importar nada.

Honoka tragó fuerte, para bajar el nudo en la garganta del miedo que se le estaba acumulando. Las gotas de sudor le bajaban por el rostro y el labio inferior le temblaba. Soltó lentamente el aire, pero sin animarse a moverse.

–Este… ¿Umi-chan…?

–No te muevas, o te juro que no dudaré en soltarla, maldita ladrona.

–Yo no soy una ladrona. Estás equivocada.

–Entonces, si no eres una ladrona, eres una acosadora. ¿Tú eres la que me ha estado llamando, verdad? Lo sé por el tono de tu voz, tan chillante, tan escandaloso.

Honoka sintió como si esa flecha que estaba frente a ella ya se hubiera clavado en su pecho. El tono de voz de Umi, su mirada llena de enojo, esas palabras. No, no era Umi, era otra persona.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?

Honoka suspiró y volvió a tragar fuerte. Bajó la mirada levemente, temiendo que perder el contacto visual con la flecha fuera su sentencia de muerte.

–Yo… yo… solo…

– ¿Qué?

–Yo… yo… solo quería… verte.

– ¿Verme? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y mi teléfono? ¿Y dónde vivo? ¿Cómo es que sabes que iba a estar aquí?

No respondió ninguna de las preguntas. Solo suspiró y despacio comenzó a retroceder.

– ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Umi corrió hacia el muro, sin dejar de apuntar a la chica peli jengibre que ya se ocultaba detrás de la enorme pared. Afinando su oído, pudo escuchar pasos apresurados por la acera, detrás del muro, dando a entender que ella se alejaba corriendo. Se mordió el labio y bajó el arma.

–Que chica más rara. ¿Me habré pasado? –suspiró–. No debí asustarla así… pero me da miedo…

Umi dejó caer el arco y se abrazó a si misma. Era un sentimiento tan extraño.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 05:48:16 a.m.**

 **.**

Desperté aún aturdida. Sentía los ojos hinchados, sentía la cabeza pesada. Me dolía el pecho de tanto llorar. Había regresado a mi casa, corriendo, luego de ver que la persona que quiero, la persona que estuvo once años conmigo, me trataba con total indiferencia.

Suspiré, mirando el techo de mi habitación. Todo era real, y a la vez tan distinto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté de la cama, sentándome en ella. Miré mi teléfono móvil. Una luz parpadeante me indicaba que tenía mensajes. Lo tomé y suspiré con pesar. Tenía cuatro mensajes de Tsubasa, dos de Anju y uno de Erena, pero nada de mis amigas.

Cerré los mensajes sin leerlos, y comencé a mirar la agenda de mi teléfono. Nada, no tenía los teléfonos de Umi, ni de Kotori, ni de Eli o cualquiera de las otras chicas. Tampoco tenía los números de otras personas cercanas, ni de las compañeras que tenía en Otonokizaka. Tenía nombres de chicas que no conocía.

Me mordí el labio y volví a marcar el número de Kotori. Otra vez la respuesta de una voz robótica resonó en mi oído.

–Esto no puede ser verdad. Kotori si debe saber quién soy.

Con esa determinación me puse de pie y di una ducha rápida. Unos minutos después, estaba frente a mi armario, lista para tomar mi uniforme. Al abrirlo, vi el blanco y hermoso uniforme de UTX. Seguía sin creer que yo estudiara ahí. Al no tener más que ponerme, lo tomé y me arreglé lo mejor que pude.

Mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, para atar mi cabello, noté los premios del Love Live en la repisa de mi librero. Eran dos, que brillaban de forma maravillosa. A lado de ellos, habían más fotos mías con Tsubasa. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé al primer piso.

– ¡Ya me voy! –dije apenas terminé de ponerme los zapatos. El rostro de mi madre se asomó desde la puerta que da a la cocina.

– ¿Cómo que ya te vas? ¿Honoka, y el desayuno?

–No tengo hambre mamá. Además, necesito hacer algo temprano –le contesté ya con la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera de la casa.

– ¿Y Tsubasa-san? ¿No la vas a esperar? Ella siempre viene por ti.

–Eh… –piensa rápido– No puedo esperarla… por favor mamá, dile que me fui temprano.

–Ah… –dijo mi madre con un gesto de superioridad y una sonrisa–. Lo que necesitas hacer es para ella, ¿cierto?

–Eh… sí, si así es. Pero no le digas nada.

–Descuida cariño. Cuídate y no regreses tarde.

Asentí y salí de la casa a toda prisa. Me dirigí a las escaleras del templo Kanda. Normalmente era la ruta que seguíamos las tres, Umi, Kotori y yo cuando vamos a la preparatoria. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, debería ver a Kotori ahí dentro de unos minutos.

Suspiré y me coloqué en ese lugar. Algunas chicas que pasaban me miraban y se ponían a murmurar entre ellas, con gesto de emoción en sus rostros. No entendía por qué hasta que una de ellas se acercó a mí.

–Disculpa… ¿eres Kousaka-san?

–Eh, sí –dije inocentemente.

– ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo y una foto?

Caí en la cuenta de que me habían reconocido como la Kousaka Honoka de A-RISE. Asentí con una sonrisa falsa y accedí a tomarme una fotografía, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras. Luego siguió otra, y otra y otra hasta que ya casi el reloj marcaba la hora de entrada al colegio.

–Demonios –miré las chicas y luego una vez más a las escaleras–. Lo siento, me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde.

Sin dejar que las decenas de chicas fanáticas dijeran nada comencé a correr y me escondí en un callejón lejano. Ahí esperé unos minutos. Mientras lo hacía por mi mente pasaban pensamientos tontos. ¿Dónde está Kotori? ¿Por qué no pasó por ahí?

El sonido de mi teléfono sonando me sacó de los pensamientos. Era Tsubasa. Me mordí el labio y no contesté. Lo siento Tsubasa. Con paso decidido me dirigí a la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 08:10:26 a.m.**

 **.**

Honoka suspiró una vez que se detuvo en la entrada a la preparatoria femenina Otonokizaka. Siento un extraño palpitar cuando vio el edificio frente a ella. Le gustaba esa escuela, de eso estaba segura. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, antes de cruzarla y llegar al umbral. Un enorme cartel, pegado de la pared de la entrada, llamó su atención.

 _"Cierre de la preparatoria femenina Otonokizaka._

 _Por disposición del ayuntamiento de Tokyo, y luego de las conversaciones con la junta administradora de la preparatoria femenina Otonokizaka, y dada la baja natalidad actual en el país, de determina que dicha preparatoria será clausurada en un periodo de tres años, luego de que las estudiantes de primer nivel se hayan graduado. Por tanto no se estarán realizando ingreso de nuevas estudiantes para los periodos siguientes…"_

Honoka dejó de leer. Ya conocía ese cartel, fue el mismo que la motivo a hacer algo, a crear μ's. Lo había leído casi un año atrás, pero ahora, tenerlo frente a ella, trajo unos recuerdos no gratos.

– ¡Kayo-chin apresúrate o nos van a castigar!

– ¡Espérame Rin-chan… ya no puedo correr más!

Honoka escuchó esas voces y sonrió. Desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la derecha. Una pequeña chica, de cabello muy corto, color naranja, y ojos dorados corría a paso acelerado, dejando muy atrás a otra joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos lila con gafas.

La pequeña pasó al lado de Honoka sin ni siquiera detenerse. Honoka sintió demasiada alegría al verla, corriendo como siempre, con tanta energía.

– ¡Rin-chan! –gritó Honoka haciendo que la pequeña se detuviera.

–Eh…

–Me alegra tanto verte correr.

–Disculpe señorita… ¿la conozco?

Otra vez. Nuevamente Honoka sentía que su corazón se partía en varios pedazos como la noche anterior cuando recibió el rechazo de Umi. Miró a la joven frente a ella que la miraba con curiosidad y algo de temor.

–Eh… bueno…

–Rin-chan… –gritó la chica que venía corriendo detrás de ellas. Parecía a punto de caerse. Honoka rápidamente la interceptó y la tomó en sus brazos.

– ¿Estás bien Hanayo?

–Eh… sí, gracias por… –Hanayo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separó rápidamente del abrazo de Honoka, cayendo sentada al suelo– ¡KO... KO… KOUSAKA HONOKA!

La joven estaba sorprendida, balbuceando mientras la señalaba a ella. Honoka se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Rin se acercó a Hanayo, aún en el suelo.

– ¿La conoces Kayo-chin?

– ¡Claro que sí Rin-chan! –Dijo casi en un grito–. Ella es la vocalista y líder de A-RISE, de A-RISE, Rin-chan, del mejor grupo de School Idols del país.

–Ahhhh… –dijo Rin con sorpresa. Honoka suspiró y movió su mano levemente en saludo.

–Eh… pues sí, soy yo. Hola.

Hanayo se levantó como un rayo y le tomó la mano a Honoka, asustándola un poco.

–Puedo, puedo, puedo tomarme una foto contigo. Y me puedes dar tu autógrafo. Y puedo… puedo…

–Me gusta cuando Kayo-chin se emociona nya.

–Claro que sí Hanayo, pero necesito que tú y Rin-chan…

– ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

Hanayo la soltó y se acercó a Rin. Las dos se quedaron mirando a Honoka fijamente. Ella se rascó la cabeza buscando una respuesta.

–Chicas… bueno… es una larga historia.

– ¿Acaso este es un programa de cámara escondida nya? –y comenzó a buscar por los alrededores. Honoka suspiró y habló alto.

– ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Kotori?

– ¿Kotori?

–Sí, Minami Kotori, la hija de la directora Minami.

Las dos chicas frente a ella se miraron y negaron despacio. Honoka enarcó una ceja confundida. Todas las chicas de Otonokizaka conocían a Kotori, solo por el hecho de ser la hija de la directora. Iba a decirles algo más, pero el sonido de la campana de la escuela las interrumpió.

–Oh no –dijo Rin dando un pequeño salto–. Ya llegamos muy tarde Kayo-chin. Nos van a castigar otra vez. No quiero ver la cara de la presidenta del consejo con esa sonrisa de burla.

– ¿La presidenta? ¿Eli? –dijo Honoka confusa.

–No –se apresuró a susurrar Hanayo–. La presidenta Yazawa. Yazawa Nico. Es una tirana. Nos castiga si llegamos tarde. Y su vicepresidenta… no hace nada por ayudarnos.

–Es verdad –contestó Rin moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza–. Esa mujer solo pasa diciendo tonterías y con la cabeza en las nubes. Creo que el cerebro se le fue al pecho.

Rin tomó la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella para correr, pero Hanayo no se movió. Seguía mirando a Honoka fijamente, quien tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Se soltó de la chica y se acercó a ella.

–Si quieres, puedo llevarte con la directora. ¿Te parece?

–Eh… está bien.

Hanayo sonrió y tomó la mano de Honoka. La pobre chica suspiró para no soltar una lágrima que quería bajar de su mejilla. Rin las siguió en silencio.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a la oficina de la dirección, ubicada en el segundo piso de la preparatoria. Hanayo sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

–Llegamos.

–Muchas gracias Hanayo.

–Descuida.

La castaña hizo una reverencia y se giró a su amiga que la esperaba detrás de la esquina del pasillo. Honoka se sonó la garganta.

–Hanayo, aún te debo una foto y mi autógrafo.

–Tranquila… ha sido mejor tu compañía. Gracias a ti, por dejarme guiarte.

Hanayo se despidió con la mano y comenzó a correr seguida por Rin que aún giraba su rostro para mirar a Honoka. Cuando se perdieron a mitad del pasillo, Honoka suspiró y tocó la puerta despacio.

–Adelante.

Honoka suspiró y abrió la puerta. La madre de Kotori, quien estaba detrás de su escritorio, sonrió al verla, aunque mostraba una expresión de sorpresa. Honoka cerró detrás de ella e hizo una reverencia.

–Disculpe la molestia, señora directora.

–Tranquila. Pasa, toma asiento.

Honoka asintió y se sentó frente al escritorio. La directora acomodó unos documentos que tenía frente a ella y entrelazó las manos, centrando su mirada en la joven.

– ¿A que debo tu visita jovencita? No eres estudiante de Otonokizaka por solo ver tu uniforme. ¿Buscas un traslado de escuela?

–Eh… no. La verdad señora directora… ¿usted no me reconoce?

La mujer la miró fijamente, la miró a los ojos azules. Honoka suspiró esperanzada, mientras los segundos pasaban.

–Eres esa chica del grupo de UTX, A-RISE. Kousaka Honoka.

Honoka dejó salir el aire y asintió en silencio. En un día ya se sentía desdichada. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la mujer frente a ella.

–Eh… sí. Soy yo.

–Entonces, Kousaka-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Quería… eh… quería hablar con su hija, Kotori.

– ¿Conoces a mi hija? ¿Cómo es posible?

– ¿A… a que se refiere?

La mujer bajó la mirada y suspiró. Honoka esperaba en silencio una respuesta. Notó que sobre el escritorio había una fotografía de Kotori con la estatua de la libertad a sus espaldas.

–Mi, mi hija dejó Japón cuando tenía solo cuatro años. No es posible que la conozcas.

– ¿Cómo? Pero Kotori…

–Su padre ganó la custodia y se la llevó. En todos estos años, solo la he visto dos veces. ¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¿También estudiaste en el extranjero?

–Eh… no, yo… bueno… Kotori y yo…

–Con permiso –dijo una voz abriendo la puerta. Una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro amarrado en coletas y ojos color sangre entró a la oficina, seguida de una chica más alta, de largo cabello morado y ojos del color de las esmeraldas. La pequeña arqueó una ceja al ver a Honoka.

–O Yazawa-san, estaba a punto de llamarte.

– ¿Y ella? Se supone que no estamos recibiendo estudiantes nu…

–Solo está hablando un asunto conmigo.

–Para que me necesita entonces, señora directora –La mujer sonrió y miró a Honoka.

–Kousaka-san, podrías darme unos minutos para hablar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. A ya sé… Tojou-san –la otra chica sonrió–. ¿Podrías mostrarle la escuela a la señorita, mientras yo hablo con Yazawa-san?

La joven miró a Honoka y asintió con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, quedándose en el umbral. Honoka miró a la mujer que le asintió y salió lentamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la chica de brillantes ojos se le acercó.

–Vaya, así que quieres transferirte a Otonokizaka para tu último año. Que bien. Mi nombre es Nozomi, y soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

–Yo… yo soy Honoka. Un gusto.

– ¿Me parece que te he visto antes? –dijo Nozomi acercándose más a ella.

–Lo más probable –dijo Honoka entre dientes. Nozomi suspiró y negó despacio.

–A, no importa. Probablemente sea cosa del destino. Es muy caprichoso, ¿lo sabías?

–Eh… no.

–Bueno. Es mejor no meterse con él. Se puede volver muy problemático.

Honoka reflexionó un momento esas palabras. ¿Acaso Nozomi…? No, era imposible. Pero, destino, destino. Será que su destino era ya no ver a sus amigas, y por eso... De pronto recordó el mensaje. Ella había escrito algo claro, no pudo ser eso el causante de que todo cambiara, ¿o sí?

Estaba tan ensimismada en su pensamiento que Nozomi tuvo que tocarle una mejilla para sacarla de su trance.

–Oye Honochi… ¿estás bien?

¿Honochi? Nozomi nunca le había dicho así. Le gustó mucho. Asintió y fingió una sonrisa.

–Solo pensaba en lo lindo que es este colegio.

– ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que UTX debe ser mejor –Honoka se sorprendió–. Lo digo porque tu uniforme es muy bonito.

–Gracias.

–Y bien, ¿por qué te quieres transferir?

–En realidad… yo solo vine a buscar a mis amigas. Ellas… estudian aquí.

– ¿Y ya las encontraste? Si no es así, te puedo ayudar, yo las conozco a todas, muy bien. Hasta se sus tallas de sujetador.

–Eh… ¿cómo?

–Tengo una buena técnica –y movió sus manos. Honoka se cubrió los pechos rápidamente.

–Cierto… tu Washi Washi.

– ¿Cómo sabes de mi Washi Washi? –preguntó confusa. Honoka suspiró.

–Tengo una amiga que se parece mucho a ti.

–Me gustaría conocerla. Seguro nos llevaríamos bien.

Iban caminando, cuando pasaron cerca del salón de música. Honoka no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó a la puerta. Algo llamó su atención.

– ¿Y el piano? ¿Dónde está el piano?

–Eh… creo que lo vendieron al comenzar el año. Como ninguna de las estudiantes de primer año sabe tocar. Ya casi no quedan instrumentos en este lugar.

– ¿Pero y Maki? Ella es fabulosa tocando el piano.

– ¿Maki? ¿Aquí no hay ninguna alumna llamada Maki? ¿Ella es una de tus amigas?

Honoka iba a responder cuando notó una figura que doblaba por la esquina del pasillo. Era Umi, quien al verla se congeló a mitad de camino y sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron completamente.

– ¡Tú!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Ara… ¿se conocen? Que bien, al fin hiciste una amiga Umi-chan. Ya me estaba preocupando que te quedaras sola, luego de que yo me gradué.

–Ella no es mi amiga, Tojou-san, como tampoco lo eres tú. Ni siquiera la conozco. Ella solo es una acosadora que me ha estado siguiendo.

Nozomi miró a Honoka que tenía una lágrima en la comisura de su ojo. Umi comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

– ¿Dime que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

Honoka suspiró para no llorar y se giró. Comenzó a caminar dejando a las dos chicas solas. Nozomi se apresuró a alcanzarla.

–Honochi… ¿A dónde vas? Todavía tienes que hablar con la directora lo de tu traslado y buscar a tus amigas.

–Tranquila Nozomi, ya… ya las encontré. Y debo regresar a mi escuela. Tengo… tengo que ensayar con mi grupo.

– ¿Ensayar?

Honoka no dijo nada más y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Salió de la escuela sin detenerse, pero escuchó la voz de Nozomi que le gritaba desde la ventana del piso superior.

–Honochi… si necesitas hablar con alguien, ven al templo Yanabayashi. Te estaré esperando.

Honoka sonrió, aunque las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se giró y continuó corriendo, sin saber hacia dónde, solo corría. Cuando se detuvo, se dio cuenta que estaba en mitad de un callejón. Por extraño que le resultara, el lugar le parecía conocido. Una tienda de televisores CRT viejos estaba frente a ella.

Entonces a su mente llegó nuevamente el pensamiento que tuvo en la escuela. Su mensaje. El mensaje que envió al pasado. Eso había sido el causante de todo. Solo el tipo loco podía ayudarla, solo él.

Una horrorosa y estruendosa risa llegó a sus oídos. Provenía del segundo piso. Ahora reconocía el lugar. Estaba justo donde necesitaba estar. Sin dudarlo mucho comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaba "El laboratorio de aparatos futuristas". Cuando llegó a la puerta, dudó. ¿Y si el tipo ese tampoco la reconocía? Era probable. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Escuchó la puerta y esta se abrió frente a ella. Una joven de piel blanca, cabello negro muy corto, debajo de un sombrero celeste, con un vestido del mismo tono, la miró fijamente. Una sonrisa amplia comenzó a dibujarse en su cara.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! ¡Okarin, tenemos visitas!

Se hizo a un lado para que el hombre que se encontraba al fondo, mirando una computadora que era manejada por otro joven. Honoka abrió los ojos, sorprendida, igual al hombre de largo tamaño ataviado en una bata blanca de laboratorio. Él al verla fijamente la señaló con mano temblorosa…

– ¡¿Tú?!

* * *

Y bien, un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia. Pobre Honoka, todo lo que ha vivido en un día. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 10:13:42 a.m.**

 **.**

La chica frente a mí me mira con demasiada intensidad. El sol, que aún no calienta como normalmente lo hace durante esta época, ya que apenas está comenzando la primavera, nos ilumina por completo, cegando lo que el horizonte nos muestra.

Yo solo la observo, cada detalle de ella. Parece molesta, pero a la vez asustada. Si mi ingenio no me falla, algo sucedió con el D-mail que envió. Tengo que tener cuidado.

–Oye…

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Me interrumpió con mucho ímpetu. Pero no podía culparla. Estábamos en la azotea del edificio donde estaba nuestro laboratorio. La había alejado de Daru y de Mayuri, porque ellos no la conocían, por lo menos no en esta línea y no sabían que habíamos hecho.

–Aquí el de las preguntas soy yo señorita Idol –dije tratando de sonar serio y rudo a la vez. Ella me miró con más fuerza.

– ¿Por qué me trajo hasta acá?

¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conozco, tienen ese lado tsundere? Decido dejar de fingir ser "Cool". Necesito saber porque ella está aquí.

–Te traje aquí para que podamos hablar con más calma. No quiero que Daru ni Mayuri nos escuchen e interrumpan.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno… porque… –busqué una manera de decírselo. Ella se impacientó.

–Ya ellos me conocen, saben lo que hicimos, no entiendo por…

–Ellos no saben nada de ti, ni del envío del D-mail.

Me miró con esos azules ojos completamente abiertos y asustados. Yo suspiré y me giré dándole la espalda. Sé que no tenía que decirlo así, pero creo que ella se merece una explicación.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Antes de explicarte, señorita Idol, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Sí recuerdas quien soy, verdad?

–Claro que sí, eres… Kyouma-san, el científico que se supone me ayudó a recuperar a mis amigas.

–Y si estás frente a mí, es porque no salió como esperabas, ¿cierto?

Ella dudó. Mordió su labio y bajó la mirada. Ese gesto hizo que me girara para mirarla mejor. Noté que las lágrimas caían en el suelo, estaba llorando. Nunca me ha gustado ver a una mujer llorar. Iba a hablarle pero ella comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

–Sí funcionó… ellas… están vivas… pero mi mundo… –suspiró profundamente–…mi mundo está de cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ellas… ellas ya no son mis amigas, ni siquiera saben quién soy. Piensan que soy una School Idol famosa o una acosadora. Es como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, como si nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado. ¿Por qué solo yo recuerda que éramos amigas?

Eso me tomaba por sorpresa. Se supone que el mensaje que se iba a enviar era para alertarla sobre el atentado tres días atrás y evitar que sus amigas murieran. ¿Qué pasó? Me acerqué a ella y le coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella seguía llorando.

–Señorita…

–Soy Honoka.

–Honoka-san… usted tiene una habilidad… que llamo Reading Steiner.

– ¿Reading qué…? ¿Es una broma?

Suspiré y sonreí levemente. Ella pareció entender que no bromeaba. La ayudé a sentarse en el cajón grande del aire acondicionado y me senté a su lado. Ahora me prestaba completa atención y había dejado de llorar.

–El Reading Steiner… me permite conservar los recuerdos de las líneas temporales anteriores, y al parecer, por lo que me dices, tú también recuerdas tu vida pasada.

– ¿Líneas temporales?

–Es difícil explicarlo… solo digamos que cuando enviaste tu mensaje… el mundo que conocías se dividió en dos, uno donde tus amigas no están contigo y otro –este– en donde ellas están vivas. En este, por ejemplo, ni Mayuri ni Daru saben quién eres. Nunca has hablado con ellos.

–Pero… ¿por qué ellas no me conocen? ¿Por qué… no son mis amigas?

–No lo sé. Algo salió mal. ¿Cuál era el contenido del mensaje? Solo tú lo conoces.

–Yo… puse lo que me dijiste, un mensaje fácil de entender. Puse… "Alerta Bomba. En el lugar del concierto"

Torcí mi gesto en señal de preocupación. El mensaje no era tan fácil de entender, pero podía interpretarse bien. Lo enviamos cinco días atrás, así que iba a llegar faltando dos para el concierto, según la noticia que Daru me había leído en la línea del tiempo anterior.

– ¿Lo hice mal? –me preguntó en un tono asustado.

–Bueno… el mensaje pudo ser diferente, pero era comprensible, así que diría que no, lo hiciste bien.

– ¿Entonces?

–No lo sé. La línea temporal no tenía que cambiar tanto. Fueron solo cinco días atrás.

–Yo… no recuerdo haber recibido ningún mensaje así. De hecho –sacó su teléfono y me mostró la pantalla–, solo tengo mensajes de tres chicas que dicen ser mis amigas de la infancia. Pero yo con ellas nunca estuve más de unos minutos.

Miré la pantalla y le quité el teléfono. Comencé a buscar rastros del mensaje, pero no había nada. ¿De verdad lo enviamos?

– ¿Acaso equivocaste el número? ¿Pudiste haberlo enviado a otro número?

–No. Lo envié al mío. Este número ha sido mío desde que me compraron mi primer móvil. Antes perteneció a mi mamá.

Arrugué el gesto de mi rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella asegura que hizo todo correctamente. No pudo haber cambiado tanto ese mensaje. Algo más pasó. Pasó aproximadamente un minuto en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

– ¿Y no puedo enviar otro? –dijo en un susurro.

Lo que no quería escuchar. "Enviar otro", eso era lo que quería evitar. No había forma de saber si al enviar otro D-mail todo se solucionaría. De hecho, deshacer el mensaje original era mejor que enviar otro, pero entonces, regresaríamos a la línea beta, y ella perdería a sus amigas nuevamente. Maldición…

–Kyouma-san…

–Honoka-san, yo… Houounin Kyouma… no, Okabe Rintarou entiende tu deseo, pero enviar otro D-mail puede ser peor.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –suspiré. No sé porque, me sentí mal por ella. Pero yo había vivido un infierno, un infierno por todo esto. No quería que le pasara a ella.

–Hace dos años… yo hice este descubrimiento… y eso hizo que perdiera mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginas. He sufrido en carne propia lo que significa perder a alguien que quieres. Regresé en el tiempo una y otra vez, pero no podía salvarla. No quiero que eso te pase.

–Pero… ellas están vivas, solo que no me conocen. Si enviamos otro, puede que logremos hacer que vuelvan a ser mis amigas.

– ¡No! –Dije en tono alto y me puse de pie–. No… no podemos hacerlo. Es lo mejor.

– ¿Pero de que me sirve que me diga esto?

–Tus amigas, están vivas, es lo más que puedo hacer.

–No, no, no, no –dijo negando con su cabeza. Se puso de pie y me miró fijamente–. De que me sirve que estén vivas, si soy una extraña para ellas.

–Lo siento… –dije desviando mi mirada. Ella apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Eso es todo? Simplemente debo aceptar que estén vivas, aunque ninguna de ellas recuerde todo lo que vivimos juntas.

No le respondí. La melodía de un móvil llenó la vacía azotea, pero no era mi teléfono, era el de ella. Simplemente lo miré por un segundo y se lo devolví. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

–Honoka-san… si no quieres esta realidad, solo hay una cosa que podríamos hacer.

– ¿Cuál?

–Deshacer el mensaje que enviaste. Si lo hacemos… bueno, regresaríamos a la línea del tiempo original. Volveríamos a donde comenzamos.

–Pero… pero si hago eso… Umi, Eli, Maki… Rin… –bajó la mirada–. No, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo matarlas…

–Es la única solución que te ofrezco, lo lamento.

Ella no dijo nada más. Sin despedirse, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Noté que Mayuri estaba de pie en la entrada. De seguro nos estaba escuchando. Abrió la boca apenas la chica llegó a su lado pero Honoka no se detuvo. Unos pocos segundos después solo quedamos Mayuri y yo en el tejado.

– ¿Qué sucedió Okarin? –me preguntó en un susurro desde la puerta.

–Nada Mayuri, no ocurrió nada.

–Pero ella… iba llorando. ¿Le hiciste algo?

–Mentirle –suspiré y miré hacia el cielo–. Mentirle de una manera cruel.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 11:45:25 a.m.**

 **.**

Honoka caminaba despacio, casi arrastrando los pies. Chocaba casi con todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, que la miraban con mucha, mucha molestia. No levantaba la mirada, ni siquiera para saber por dónde se dirigía. Estaba dejando que la tristeza la guiara, que la llevara a donde fuera, que la alejara de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Aceptar que ya no tendría a sus amigas? Si era así, que cruel era el destino.

Suspiró y comenzó a correr, apartando a las personas con fuerza. Estaba huyendo, huyendo de todo, huyendo del destino, de la desgracia, de la tristeza. Si por ella fuera, si no fuera tan cobarde, le gustaría morir ahí, como fuera. De pronto, chocó contra algo, duro y suave a la vez. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, y por el sonido que escuchó, supo que también había caído con lo que había chocado.

Levantó la mirada, aun sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo. Se asustó al ver a Nozomi acostada en el suelo, aunque vio que la chica tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba hacia el cielo.

–Ay, ay, ay –la escuchó quejarse–. Por qué no le hice caso a mis cartas si me dijeron que esto me iba a pasar.

– ¿Nozomi, estás bien?

Honoka se acercó de rodillas a Nozomi y trató de ayudarla a levantarse. Nozomi se sorprendió al verla.

– ¡Honochi!

–Pe… perdona, no te vi.

Nozomi notó las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Honoka. Sus ojos, azules en parte, estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. Se mordió el labio y le acarició la mejilla despacio.

– ¿Estás bien Honochi? ¿Te lastimé con mi frondosa delantera?

–Es… estoy bien Nozomi… estoy… –pero no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Nozomi la abrazó, recostándola en su pecho. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Solo los fuertes sollozos de la joven y el viento al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles era lo que se lograba escuchar.

Honoka suspiró y se separó del abrazo de Nozomi, alejándose un poco de ella. La mayor sonrió y se acomodó mejor el uniforme.

– ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

–Eh… –y la miró.

–Viniste al templo, así que supongo que querías hablar.

Honoka miró el lugar. Nunca había visitado ese templo, el templo de Yanabayashi. Era un pequeño templo, ubicado cerca del río Kanda. Regresó su mirada a Nozomi que sonreía con esa bella sonrisa maternal que ella le recordaba.

– ¿No deberías estar aún en clases? –le preguntó Honoka en un susurro. Nozomi solo amplió su sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú no deberías estar ensayando? Me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo.

Sin querer, las dos comenzaron a reír. Se pusieron de pie, y Nozomi recogió su maletín escolar. Al hacerlo, dos cartas cayeron al suelo, las dos frente a Honoka. La chica al verlas, mordió su labio y las levantó rápidamente.

–La justicia y la luna, que curioso. Una combinación rara –dijo más para ella que para Honoka que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Nozomi?

–Perdona Honochi, perdona –guardó las cartas en la bolsa de su falda–. Ven, voy a cambiarme y hablamos.

.

.

Honoka esperó unos diez minutos, sentada en una banca cercana al altar principal. Intentaba apartar el pensamiento triste que rondaba su cabeza. Nunca más sería amiga de Umi o Kotori, nunca más podría discutir con Nico, o escuchar las hermosas interpretaciones de Maki. Nunca más podría divertirse con Rin o salir a comer con Hanayo. Nunca más recibiría el apoyo de Eli. Suspiró para evitar llorar nuevamente.

–Honochi, ya regresé.

Honoka miró a Nozomi y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Por lo menos algo no había cambiado. El traje de Miko le quedaba fabuloso a Nozomi. Fuera en ese templo o en el templo Kanda, Nozomi lucía como toda una sacerdotisa.

–Te ves muy bonita.

–Gracias –y sonrojó–. Eres la primera persona además de Ruka-chan que me lo dice.

– ¿Ruka-chan?

–Mi compañera. La hija del sacerdote del templo… bueno… es una larga historia.

Honoka no preguntó más y asintió. Nozomi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que el espacio era pequeño.

–Y bien Honochi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Honoka suspiró. No sabía si debía hablar con Nozomi. No sabía si podría creerle, a ella aún le costaba aceptar que todo se había vuelto de cabeza.

–Nozomi… no sé si pueda decírtelo…

–Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí. Soy buena dando consejos.

Honoka sonrió. A pesar de que ella no la recordaba, ni siquiera sabía en realidad quien era, para Honoka seguía siendo la misma Nozomi. Asintió y entrelazó las manos.

–Verás… mi mundo, se vino abajo hace cuatro días… perdí a tres de mis queridas amigas y… por querer recuperarlas… terminé empeorando todo. Ahora no tengo amigas, a ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera a mis queridas amigas de la infancia.

Suspiró y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Nozomi suspiró.

– ¿Tan malo fue lo que hiciste para que todas te abandonaran?

–No lo sé. Pensé que era algo bueno, que funcionaría y podría estar con todas, otra vez, pero… creo que no salió bien.

– ¿Y no se puede arreglar de otro modo?

–No –y lanzó un pesado sollozo que reprimió con una leve tos–. Si trato de dejar las cosas como estaban antes… volveré a perder a tres de ellas.

Nozomi se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Honoka lanzaba leves suspiros, pero no despegaba la vista de sus manos, entrelazadas tan fuertes, que los nudillos y los dedos se estaban poniendo blancos.

–Yo trataría de acercarme a ellas, otra vez.

–Eh…

Honoka miró a Nozomi, que miraba hacia la copa de los árboles. Aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque débil y triste.

–Nozomi…

–Es la verdad Honochi. Son tus amigas, lo han sido. Eso no se borra tan fácil. Si te acercas a ellas, buscando volver a ser las amigas que fueron, probablemente las recuperes.

–No es tan fácil… ellas…

–En la vida no hay nada fácil Honochi. Sería muy aburrido si así fuera– Nozomi la miró y amplió su sonrisa–. Debes agradecer que tienes esas amigas.

– ¿Tienes muchas amigas Nozomi?

–En realidad… mis padres tienen un trabajo muy extraño, que los obligaba a moverse por todo el país, así que nunca estuve más de un año en ningún lugar.

–Hasta que llegaste a Otonokizaka, ¿verdad? –le dijo Honoka con una leve sonrisa. Nozomi abrió los ojos, algo asustada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo… lo imaginé… –dijo mordiendo su lengua. Nozomi la miró unos segundos, pero luego suspiró y siguió hablando.

–Cuando llegué aquí, les dije a mis padres que me quedaría. Quería por lo menos pasar tiempo en un solo colegio. Ellos aceptaron. Aun así… nunca conseguí hacer amigas, amigas de verdad.

– ¿Y Nico? Digo, la presidenta Yazawa.

– ¿Nicochi? –Honoka asintió–. Ella… ella no es amiga de nadie. Aunque la quiero mucho, ha pasado por cosas muy duras a su corta edad y no deja que nadie se le acerque. Por eso me hice vicepresidenta, para ayudarla, pero aun así, no he conseguido gran cosa.

Honoka suspiró y se mordió el labio. Sonrió y le tomó las manos a Nozomi, sorprendiéndola.

–Yo soy tu amiga Nozomi. Lo seré siempre. De verdad.

–Honochi…

–Aunque pasen cosas, siempre, siempre te acompañaré y seré tu amiga.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de Nozomi. Se soltó de las manos de Honoka para limpiarse las mejillas.

–Me estás haciendo llorar, no se vale.

–Mírame a mí –dijo Honoka, también secando sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a reír y luego se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Nozomi suspiró y entrelazó sus manos.

–Honochi… ¿te gusta la danza? –preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿La danza? Claro, me encanta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que… –lucía nerviosa. Honoka no recordaba verla así antes–. Va a haber un espectáculo, este domingo, de un grupo de danza ruso. Es… es mi favorito y te… tengo dos entradas… pero no tengo con quien ir, y… y cómo eres mi amiga…

Honoka sonrió y abrazó a Nozomi, sorprendiéndola nuevamente y haciendo que se sonrojara.

–Claro que me encantaría acompañarte.

– ¿De verdad? Pensé que tendría que ir sola.

– ¿Y por qué te gusta ese grupo? ¿Bailan muy bien?

Nozomi sonrojó un poco más. De la bolsa de su uniforme de sacerdotisa sacó lo que parecía ser un cartel del evento. Estaba bastante gastado, señal de que lo habían mirado muchas veces. Dudosa, se lo pasó a Honoka.

La imagen central era de una chica, de hermosa cabellera dorada, amarrada en una coleta alta. De brillantes ojos azules que transmitían vida y magia a partes iguales. Honoka no pudo evitar abrir la boca. No le importó lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel, solo la fotografía llamaba su atención.

–Ella…

–Sonará raro, pero es por ella que quiero ir al evento. La admiro demasiado –dijo Nozomi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Eli… –susurró Honoka.

– ¿La conoces? ¿Verdad que es fabulosa? Y es tan hermosa.

Honoka miró a Nozomi. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban, de aquella forma que Honoka conocía, cuando la chica estaba con su amiga, su verdadera amiga.

– ¿Ella es… la bailarina principal de ese grupo?

–Es la bailarina más joven que toma el rol protagónico no solo de ese grupo, sino de cualquier grupo de danza. Ella es por si sola una gran estrella. Y va a venir a Japón.

–Vaya… bailarina… cuanto me alegra Eli…

Nozomi se quedó mirando a Honoka, que no despegaba su mirada del cartel y sonreía ampliamente. Se sintió algo celosa y le quitó el trozo de papel.

–Veo que también te atrapó la belleza de Ayase-san.

–Eh… no, no es eso Nozomi, es solo que…

–Yo… ansío tanto poder hablar aunque sea unas palabras con ella, una sola vez. Pero sé que es imposible.

–Nozomi…

–Honochi, voy a contarte algo, pero no te rías. Una vez soñé… que ella era estudiante de Otonokizaka, y que estaba en mi clase, y que nos hacíamos grandes amigas. Ella era mi Elichi…

Honoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si tan solo esta Nozomi supiera que eso si había sucedido, que ella recordaba verlas siempre juntas, comiendo, riendo. Suspiró y le tomó la mano a la chica que miraba el cartel ensimismada.

–Oye Nozomi, ¿te gustan los Parfait de chocolate?

–Bueno… el dulce no me gusta mucho.

–Ah…

–Pero si quieres comer uno, te acompaño. Solo debemos esperar a que Ruka-chan regrese y entonces…

– ¡Al fin te encuentro Honoka! –dijo una fuerte voz desde la entrada del templo.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí está un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho y lo comenten. Me encanta escribir a Nozomi.

¿De verdad Okabe no la piensa ayudar? ¿Enviar otro D-mail será tan fatidico?

Espero sus comentarios, un abrazo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 12:30:33 p.m.**

 **.**

Caminamos en silencio durante casi diez minutos. Yo no decía nada, y la chica que iba unos pasos por detrás tampoco. Tuve que cancelar mi salida a comer con Nozomi por culpa de ella, pero necesitábamos hablar. La escuché suspirar pesadamente.

–Maldición Honki, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?

Me detuve y me giré despacio. Estábamos a un lado del río, caminando por la acera, por donde varias personas pasaban a nuestro lado, y los autos circulaban veloces por la carretera. Ella me miraba con esos enormes ojos esmeraldas. Su expresión era de molestia y temor al mismo tiempo.

–Tsubasa-san… yo…

–Y dale con el Tsubasa-san. ¿Honoka que demonios te pasa? Somos amigas desde que tenemos cuatro años. Siempre me has llamado Tsu-chan, pero de ayer a hoy te comportas tan extraña.

–Yo…

– ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Te he pasado llamando desde que te fuiste de la cafetería. Te mandé mensajes, incluso hoy fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tú mamá me dijo que habías salido temprano. Llego a la escuela y no estás. ¿Qué está pasando Honki?

Me mordí el labio. En verdad estaba preocupada por mí. Su rostro lo reflejaba, su tono de voz también. Me sentí mal por ella. Tragué profundamente y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

– ¡Honoka!

–Tsub… Tsu, acompáñame, aquí en mitad de la calle no podemos hablar.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a seguirme una vez más. Llegamos a un parque, algo solitario. Por alguna extraña razón, quise dirigirme ahí, y al parecer a Tsubasa le agradaba porque rápidamente se dirigió a una banca cercana a los columpios y se sentó mirándome fijamente.

–Ahora si Honki, aquí no hay nadie, ¿qué sucede?

Me senté a su lado y entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo. Ella esperaba paciente, mirándome tan fijamente que sentía como si sus ojos pudieran leer mi mente.

–Tsub… Tsu, ¿alguna vez has sentido que estás viviendo una vida que no es tuya?

– ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad? Sería lo más lógico, pero no me creería. Era imposible que lo hiciera. Pero tampoco podía explicarle, así como no podía explicarle a Nozomi. Ni siquiera yo logro entender que pasó.

–Honoka… ¿qué me estás ocultando?

–Tsubasa… yo… yo no soy la Honoka que conoces. Soy… otra persona.

– ¡¿Qué?! Honki, tú eres Honki. Tengo más de once años de conocerte. Es imposible que digas eso. Ya de verdad, ¿qué te sucede?

Mordí mi labio. Obvio que Tsubasa no entendía lo que quería decirle.

–Tsu… ¿cómo nos conocimos?

–Honki… ¿qué acaso…?

–Dime por favor, como nos conocimos.

Tsubasa enarcó una ceja y se rascó la frente. Ese gesto sin querer me hizo reír y a ella sonrojar. Suspiró y miró al cielo.

–Fue cuando teníamos cuatro años. Tu mamá iba a una exhibición de joyas en el antiguo hotel que quedaba cerca de la estación y te llevaba con ella. Mi madre y yo estábamos ahí, y cuando fuiste a jugar sola te caíste y te lastimaste la rodilla. Yo… yo te ayudé a curarla con mi delantal.

Tsubasa lo terminó de decir con una sonrisa pero yo no recordaba nada de eso. Recordaba ver a Kotori, sentada en una silla, en el lugar donde había un concierto de música al cuál mamá asistió. Yo me acerqué a ella porque estaba sola y la invité a jugar.

– ¿Y Erena-san y Anju-san?

–Eh… –Tsubasa me miró con confusión pero siguió hablando–. An nos pidió si podía almorzar con nosotras cuando estábamos en el primer día de escuela. Y Ere… bueno, Ere-chan era la que más me molestaba en secundaria por mi frente tan amplia y tú le diste una paliza… luego se hizo nuestra amiga.

Me agarré la cabeza. ¿De verdad tenía esta vida? ¿De verdad nunca conocí a Kotori, ni a Umi? Tsubasa me colocó una mano en el hombro.

–Honki, me asustas… de verdad, ¿qué te sucede?

–Tsubasa perdona… como te digo, yo no soy la Honoka que conoces. No soy tu amiga de la infancia, ni siquiera recuerdo como nos conocimos.

–Honki, si esto es una broma, no me está gustando. ¿Tienes amnesia, como dijo Erena?

–No es amnesia Tsubasa… es la verdad.

Tsubasa negaba con su cabeza. Yo desvié la mirada y lancé un suspiro.

–Tsubasa-san, no espero que lo entiendas, pero quiero que… quiero que nosotras…

– ¿Nosotras qué Honki?

No pude decirle que siguiéramos siendo amigas. Ella me trataba de una manera muy diferente a la Tsubasa que yo conocía, y eso me tenía totalmente desubicada. Suspiré.

–Voy a… voy a pedir mi traslado a Otonokizaka –dije. Llevaba rato pensando en eso. Nozomi me dijo que recuperara a mis amigas, y si no podía hacer nada para que todo fuera como antes, tendría que hacerlo yo.

–Honoka de verdad, si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. Tú nunca irías a ese colegio. Lo van a cerrar el año que viene.

–Iré a Otonokizaka Tsubasa-san y evitaré que cierre. Ahí es donde pertenezco.

–Pero Honki… tú tienes a UTX. Tú creaste A-RISE, tú tienes a todas tus amigas ahí…

–Eso no es verdad Tsubasa. Mis… mis verdaderas amigas están en Otonokizaka.

No debí haber dicho eso. Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Tsubasa rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y comenzó a tomar aire. Maldije por lo bajo.

–Tsubasa… –y traté de colocarle mi mano en su hombro.

– ¡No me toques Honoka!

Me gritó con fuerza. Las lágrimas ya bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, y su nariz y la punta de sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

–Eres… eres una… –cerró su puño–. Honoka… te odio. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todos estos años… Anju, Erena y yo… hemos sido… hemos sido…

El llanto no la dejaba hablar. Yo buscaba las palabras indicadas para hablar, pero mi cabeza no podía pensar teniendo ese rostro frente a mí. Abrí la boca.

–Lo… lo siento Tsubasa-san. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

Me puse de pie y busqué salir del parque lo más rápido que pude. Cuando ya llegaba a la salida, algo me detuvo del brazo. Al girarme, Tsubasa me miraba fijamente.

–Dime algo Kousaka-san… ¿tampoco recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotras? ¿No recuerdas nuestro beso?

Eso si me tomaba por sorpresa. Sé que mi piel palideció, y la garganta se me secó por completo. Ella me miraba con una determinación pura, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Yo besé a Tsubasa? ¿Éramos… éramos tan cercanas?

–Sí lo olvidaste entonces…

Me soltó y me golpeó el rostro con su mano, luego se giró. Pude escuchar su sollozo y vi como sus hombros se tensaban. Me acaricié la mejilla y mordí mi labio. Traté de confortarla, pero mi cuerpo no se movió. Sin decir más nada, me giré y caminé fuera del lugar, dejando a Tsubasa completamente sola en ese parque.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 07:27:56 p.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama. Se había acostado desde que había llegado a su casa y ni siquiera había bajado a almorzar. Su hermana, Yukiho, había intentado hablar con ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por más que tocaba la puerta.

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero por más que pensaba, por más que buscaba una explicación lógica, una explicación que le permitiera entender que pasaba, no lograba encontrarla.

Suspiró y miró la repisa al lado de su cama. No quería pensar en Tsubasa, pero su habitación estaba llena de fotografías en donde salía ella. ¿De verdad Tsubasa y ella se habían besado? ¿De verdad habían dado ese paso?

Honoka se mordió el labio. Ella se consideraba una chica normal, aunque nunca se había enamorado de un hombre –no conocía a muchos–, pero no pensaba que podía enamorarse de una mujer. Tsubasa era bonita, debía reconocerlo, y esa frente tan amplia le gustaba. Pero de ahí a besarla…

–Hermana, ¿ya me vas a abrir?

Honoka suspiró y colocó la fotografía que había tomado nuevamente en su lugar. Miró la puerta y decidió levantarse. Despacio abrió, dejando que Yukiho entrara. La chica traía una bandeja con un tazón en ella.

–Mamá te preparó una sopa. Como ayer tenías algo de fiebre…

–Gracias Yukiho, pero de verdad, no tengo hambre –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

– ¿Peleaste con Tsu?

Honoka miró fijamente a su hermana. Yukiho ya había colocado la bandeja sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación y la miraba con mucha intensidad.

–Yukiho…

–Tranquila, no he hablado con ella. Simplemente… eres muy transparente hermana. Siempre lo has sido. Y verte así tan decaída, solo puede significar que peleaste con ella.

Honoka sonrió. Yukiho no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero daba a entender que sabía lo de ellas. Suspiró y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

–Yukiho… ¿qué pensarías de mí si te digo que no soy la Honoka que tú conoces? ¿Que no soy tu hermana?

–Diría que te fumaste algo, que estás perdiendo la razón o que… –me miró fijamente y suspiró– o que algo te sucede.

Honoka no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de no entender de líneas del tiempo y esas cosas que aquel sujeto le había explicado, sabía que algo había sucedido por el enviar el mensaje, pero agradecía que por lo menos su familia, su adorada familia seguía siendo la misma. Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza a Yukiho.

–Yukiho… yo… voy a comenzar de nuevo. Voy a… a cambiarme de preparatoria. Cumpliré el sueño de mamá y terminaré de estudiar en Otonokizaka.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Honoka estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a ir a una escuela que va a cerrar en un año? ¿Cómo la líder de A-RISE, ganadora de dos Love Live va a ir a una escuela llena de fracasadas?

–Yukiho…

–No le has dicho a mamá, ¿cierto? Ella no te lo va a permitir. Hermana, estamos a punto de finalizar el año escolar. Vas para tu tercer año y…

–Yukiho, voy a ir, no me importa si mamá me lo permite o no. Es una decisión que ya tomé.

– ¿Por qué Honoka? ¿Acaso pasó algo para que hagas esta locura? ¿Acaso Tsu y las demás te hicieron algo?

Honoka no respondió, simplemente rio con cierta amargura. Yukiho negó despacio y se puso de pie.

–Tienes razón. No eres mi hermana. Ella podrá estar loca, pero nunca haría algo como esto.

–Perdóname Yukiho. De verdad.

Yukiho no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Honoka suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Realmente era lo correcto? ¿Debería mejor hacer lo que dijo aquel científico loco, aceptar que sus amigas estaban vivas y seguir adelante, aunque no estuviera con ellas?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño, para quitar ese molesto dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando. Sabía que al día siguiente le esperaba todo tipo de situaciones por esa decisión que estaba tomando, pero ella sabía que su lugar era Otonokizaka.

–Honoka, necesito que me ayudes en la tienda un momento.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su intento de dormir. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras a un paso apresurado, ya que sabía cómo se enojaba su madre si tardaba. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia la habitación. Una chica de largo cabello cobrizo miraba los estantes de dulces fijamente.

–Eh… bienvenida a la tienda Homura.

La chica se giró y sonrió. Tenía un rostro delgado, un tono de piel blanco y unos ojos color violeta. Vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata fina de color rojo. Un pantalón corto color negro y unas medias largas del mismo color. También llevaba un abrigo color marrón. A su lado tenía una enorme maleta.

–Gracias. ¿Quería comprar algunos dulces?

–Claro –dijo Honoka, ubicándose detrás del mostrador–. ¿Cuáles prefiere?

–Mmm… creo que llevaré de estos –señaló unos frente a ella–. Y estos otros. No sé si a Mayuri le gustarán estos con judías rojas, pero de seguro a Okabe y a Hashida-san sí.

Honoka se quedó de piedra al escuchar esos nombres. La joven lo notó y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Eh… –sacudió su cabeza–, no, nada. Disculpa.

La chica frunció levemente las cejas y se colocó frente a Honoka que se dirigía hacia los estantes a tomar los dulces. Honoka retrocedió unos pasos.

– ¿Conoces a Okabe Rintarou, verdad?

–Eh… yo…

–O mejor te lo digo así, conoces al "mad scientist" Houounin Kyouma –y adoptó exactamente la pose que ese sujeto había hecho la primera vez que se presentaron. Honoka no pudo evitar su sorpresa–. Por tu reacción deduzco que sí.

–Eh… sí.

–Y si lo conoces, significa que estuviste en el laboratorio, ¿me equivoco? –Honoka negó apartando la mirada.

La joven cruzó los brazos y puso un gesto pensativo. Honoka, sin mirarla, pasó a su lado y continuó sacando los dulces que esa chica había pedido. Regresó al mostrador y los preparó todos en una bolsa de papel.

–Aquí… aquí está su pedido señorita.

–Sí estuviste en el laboratorio, quiere decir que eres miembro del mismo ¿verdad?

– ¿Miembro?

–Sí, Okabe normalmente solo permite que entren al laboratorio los miembros. Mayuri, Hashida-san, Urushibara-san, Kiryuu-san, Feyris-chan y yo. Si has estado ahí, debes ser miembro.

–No… –dudó en seguir, pero al ver el rostro de la chica, suspiró–. No soy miembro, yo solo fui por ayuda, para recuperar a mis amigas. Aunque no salió como quería. Ese mensaje hizo algo raro, pero no sé qué fue.

La joven se quedó mirando fijamente a Honoka por varios segundos. De pronto, su expresión cambió por completo y tomó su equipaje y salió corriendo de la tienda.

–Señorita… su compra… –pero la chica no se detuvo.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 08:06:12 p.m.**

 **.**

¿Por qué sigo pensando en esa chica? Demonios, ha pasado todo el día y no puedo alejarla de mi mente. Por más que repaso los sucesos del día anterior, cuando ella vino a buscar ayuda, cuando enviamos el D-mail, no encuentro nada que me haga pensar que algo salió mal, pero salió mal. Ella recuperó a sus amigas, están vivas, pero parecen no conocerla o por lo menos es lo que ella me explicó.

Suspiro profundamente y miró el laboratorio. Daru como siempre, está en su computadora, jugando a uno de sus juegos de citas. Mayuri cose tan tranquila en el sofá, lo que parece ser un nuevo traje para cosplay, ¿me pregunto para quién? Nada ha cambiado para nosotros, y eso me alegra, pero aun así… la línea del tiempo cambio.

Miré la caja en donde escondí el indicador de divergencia. Por el número que tiene, volvimos a entrar a la línea alfa, pero no a una conocida. Sentí un escalofrío. ¿Cometí un error al dejar que esa chica enviara el D-mail? Siempre podría deshacerlo y regresar a la línea beta, pero…

–Okarin, ¿sucede algo?

Mayuri me mira preocupada. Le niego despacio mientras me acercó a ella.

–Nada me sucede Mayuri. Solo estoy pensando que nuevo invento podemos crear para intentar cambiar al mundo.

–El único invento que logramos que hiciera eso nos dio más de un dolor de cabeza. No quiero pensar en otro así –dijo Daru con voz aburrida. Lo miré y solté una risotada de las mías.

–Daru, como te atreves a hablar así del Teléfono-microondas (nombre sujeto a cambiar).

–Me atrevo hablar así porque de verdad nos dio muchos problemas. Por dicha le prometiste a la señorita Makise que no usarías esa máquina nunca más.

Iba a replicar esa respuesta de mi compañero, cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Ahí estaba ella, Cristina, respirando con mucha dificultad y mirándome con una expresión que daba miedo. Mayuri levantó su mano.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Kurisu-chan…

– ¡Okabe! –dijo ella con mucho enojo, ignorando a Mayuri por completo y dirigiéndose a mí. De un tirón comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la azotea.

Cuando llegamos arriba del todo, me logré soltar y me alejé de ella. Debo decir que nunca la había visto así, nunca. Traté de sonar seguro cuando le hablé.

–Cristina, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tomas al…?

–Okabe, cállate y escúchame.

Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia mí y yo comencé a retroceder. Esa mirada que tenía d verdad asustaba. Cuando choqué con la baranda, ya no tenía hacia donde escapar.

–Okabe Rintarou… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

–No… no sé de qué hablas…

–No mientas. Hiciste algo, y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

–Cristina por favor, dime de que hablas.

– ¡Hablo de la chica que ayudaste! –me dijo casi gritando. Yo no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

– ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Feyris? ¿Shining Finger? ¿Ruka? A no, Ruka es un chico…

–No estoy bromeando Okabe. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿En qué le ayudaste? Ella mencionó un mensaje…

Listo, estaba acabado. No podría mentirle, no a ella. Traté de recuperar mi postura calmada y saqué mi teléfono, colocándolo en mi oreja.

–Sí, soy yo. Mi asistente ya se dio cuenta de todo. Sí, tendremos que eliminarla y…

Deje de hablar cuando la vi cruzar los brazos y fruncir más sus cejas. Guardé el móvil y comencé a relatarle lentamente todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando terminé, el rostro de Kurisu era diferente, estaba entre consternada y asustada.

–Sé que te prometí que no lo haría… pero… cuando te llamé, en la otra línea, tú me dijiste que la ayudara, y eso fue lo que hice.

–Yo nunca pude haberte dicho que usaras el teléfono-microondas. Se supone que lo habías destruido.

–Bueno, no me dijiste que lo usara, solo me dijiste que hiciera todo por ayudarla, y además, como voy a destruir el único invento que ha funcionado del laboratorio.

Kurisu se puso la mano en el rostro y lanzó un suspiro apagado. Yo solo me quedé esperando una respuesta o algo, pero ella se giró y comenzó a salir de la azotea.

Suspiré profundamente, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso para regresar, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo saqué para leer el mensaje de un remitente desconocido.

"SERN, TIEMPO, IDOL, MUERTE"

* * *

Buenas a todos. Perdón por la demora (en todas las historias) pero estoy enfermo y además ocupado, pero no puedo dejarlos sin su capitulo de esta historia. ¿Qué será ese mensaje? ¿Quién lo enviará? ¿Qué hará Kurisu ahora? Y Honoka, ¿qué está haciendo?

Espero que les guste y comenten, que saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios. Un abrazo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 08:36:56 p.m.**

 **.**

Kurisu miraba fijamente a Okabe, que estaba sentado en el sofá con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Mayuri estaba sentada a su lado mientras Daru permanecía en la silla de la computadora, expectante a lo que sucedía. La joven cruzo los brazos y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

–Muy bien Okabe… ahora que ya le expliqué a Daru y a Mayuri lo que sucedió, quiero escuchar dos cosas.

–Mayushii no entendió nada –dijo la chica con rostro confundido. Kurisu sonrió pero regresó rápidamente su mirada a Okabe.

–La primera… quiero que te disculpes conmigo por haberme mentido, por habernos mentido. Y la segunda, que me digas que solución propones para enmendar tu error.

Okabe no respondió. Aún por su cabeza pasaba la imagen del mensaje recibido apenas minutos atrás. ¿Quién lo envió? ¿Qué quería decir? Kurisu miró a Daru que levantó los hombros confundido.

–Okarin… –Mayuri le tocó el brazo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento–. ¿Sucede algo Okarin?

Okabe miró a Mayuri, luego a Kurisu. Presionó fuerte su puño y se levantó con gesto altanero.

–Yo no le debo ninguna disculpa a mi asistente –dijo con voz fuerte–. Y en cuanto a Daru, él sabía lo que estábamos haciendo.

–Oye, a mí no me comprometas, que yo no he enviado ningún mensaje. Se lo prometí a Makise-shii.

–Traidor…

–Deja de actuar Okabe –le dijo Kurisu en un tono muy intimidante. Okabe retrocedió levemente.

Kurisu suspiró y negó con su cabeza. Se acercó al cuarto detrás de la cortina y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo, miró sobre el refrigerador. Enarcó una ceja y regresó la mirada al joven alto.

– ¿Dónde está el medidor de divergencia?

–Eh… Rukako lo tiró un día cuando vino de visita en el laboratorio.

– ¿Eh? Pero Ruka-kun no ha venido en semanas aquí –dijo Mayuri en tono inocente. Okabe la miró con molestia.

– ¿Dónde está el medidor Okabe?

Suspiró y lo sacó de la caja en donde lo había escondido. Ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no luchar en contra de Makise Kurisu. Ella lo tomó y lo miró fijamente, pero fue la voz de Mayuri la que los sorprendió.

–Ah… el número es diferente. ¿Se habrá estropeado?

Okabe maldijo por lo bajo. Mayuri no entendía nada de viajes entre líneas temporales ni cosas tan complicadas, pero si ella notó el cambio en el número, significaba que algo estaba sucediendo. Daru se acercó al medidor y lo miró fijamente.

–El número está por debajo del uno por ciento. Significa que…

–Que regresamos a la línea alfa, gracias a un D-mail que no se tuvo que enviar.

Kurisu terminó su oración con una fuerte mirada a Okabe. El hombre no respondió. Su mirada estaba posada en el aparato lleno de bombillas y tubos que marcaba el número 0.651258. Volvió a recordar el mensaje que llegó minutos atrás. La palabra SERN y la palabra muerte no le gustaban.

–Está bien –dijo el joven, dándoles la espalda–. Acepto que envié un D-mail para ayudar a la joven Idol. Pero diré en mi defensa que ni Cristina ni Daru pusieron resistencia. Son culpables igual que yo.

–Y vamos con esto otra vez… –dijo Kurisu y colocó el medidor de divergencia en la mesa.

–Okarin, deja de culpar a los demás.

–Como quieras Okabe, pero aquí lo que necesitamos es una solución. ¿Y tú la conoces no?

Okabe no respondió. Kurisu suspiró y miró a Mayuri que estaba mirando a Okabe fijamente.

–Okarin…

–Está bien. Me equivoqué, lo entiendo –dijo el hombre suspirando y mirando a los demás–. Pero la solución no será sencilla Cristina.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya conoces el contenido del mensaje. Solo debes enviar uno deshaciendo el primero y regresaremos a la línea original donde…

–No es tan sencillo –repitió Okabe con voz seca y actitud seria. Eso llamó la atención de Kurisu.

–Explícate.

–Primero… conozco el mensaje que la chica Idol envió, pero no conozco su teléfono, ni lo tengo.

–Pero tú la llamaste, según me dijiste. Le enviaste un mensaje para…

–Eso fue en la otra línea asistente, y déjame terminar de hablar.

Kurisu cruzó los brazos. Mayuri los miraba con mucho temor y tristeza, no le gustaba verlos discutir.

–Segundo… por alguna razón, el mensaje que ella envió tuvo un efecto enorme en el pasado de ella. Tanto así, que ella misma siente que no es su vida lo que está viviendo –Kurisu abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de decir algo, pero Okabe continuó–. Sin saber qué fue lo que pasó, no podemos enviar simplemente un mensaje al pasado.

– ¿Tendremos que hablar con ella? –preguntó Daru. Okabe levantó los hombros.

–Y tercero… –suspiró. Había pensado en ese punto durante todo el día, luego de hablar con esa chica–. Ella de seguro no querrá regresar a la línea original. No querrá que sus amigas estén muertas.

Mayuri se tapó la boca y miró a Kurisu, cuyo labio temblaba. Daru se había vuelto a sentar en la silla y había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo. Okabe suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

–Así están las cosas.

–Pero… Okabe… no podemos dejar esto así.

–Si podemos. No nos está afectando a nosotros.

–Pero…

Kurisu no encontraba como debatir. Se tapó la cara con las manos en señal de frustración y negó despacio. Tomó la maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Kurisu-chan, ¿te vas? –preguntó Mayuri algo triste. Ella le sonrió.

–Ya es tarde Mayuri. Voy a ir al hotel. Necesito pensar a solas –y miró a Okabe–. Es lo mismo que debería hacer alguien más.

Salió de la habitación y se marchó. Daru suspiró y se giró para mirar la computadora.

–Creo que la señorita Makise-shii tiene razón Okarin. No puedes dejar esto así, luego de todo el sacrificio que mi hija hizo. Sería desperdiciar su ayuda.

–Este cambio no debe afectar nada Daru, no para nosotros.

–Si eso es verdad Okarin… por qué Mayushii siente miedo.

Okabe la miró. Ella parecía asustada y muy pálida. El suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. No quería aceptarlo, pero él también tenía miedo.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 09:10:22 a.m.**

 **.**

Lancé un suspiro débil justo cuando terminé de hacer la reverencia y cerré la puerta. Acababa de hablar con el director de UTX. Le había explicado, tratando de convencerlo, de que quería mí traslado a un nuevo instituto. Obviamente me preguntó del porqué del cambio tan repentino, a falta de solo semanas para que terminara el curso. Ha como pude, le inventé una excusa y luego de un rato, aprobó mi traslado. En mis manos, tenía la documentación necesaria que llevaría a Otonokizaka en unos minutos.

– ¿Así que es verdad?

Me giré al escuchar esa voz. Anju estaba de pie, recostada a la pared, con sus brazos cruzados, pero jugando con un mechón de cabello. Al notar que la miraba, cambió su pose y se acercó más a mí.

–Anju-san…

–No quería creerle a Tsu cuando me llamó ayer, completamente destrozada y me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes. Pero viéndote aquí, y con eso en las manos…

Miramos la carpeta. Tragué un nudo que tenía en la garganta. Iba a hablar pero ella se adelantó a mí, con voz triste.

–No voy a recriminarte ni a rogarte Honki, solo quiero saber… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu mejor amiga? No me importa si me lo hacías a mí, o a Erena, pero a Tsu…

–Anju-san… yo…

–Y no me vengas a decir que no eres la Honoka que conozco. Eres la misma que he visto desde que teníamos seis años. Eres despistada, idiota, en ocasiones irracional… Eres mi amiga Honki.

–Anju… no sé cómo explicarte. Lo mismo con Tsubasa-san. Aunque quisiera decirles todo, no me creerían. Solo te pido que tu si lo entiendas Anju-san. Esto es algo que debo hacer.

–Sin una explicación es difícil entender. Pero no importa… veo que lo que dijo Tsu es verdad. No somos tus amigas, después de todo…

No respondí. Toda la noche había pensado en eso. Puede que yo no recordara nada de esa amistad que ellas decían tener conmigo, pero haberle dicho a Tsubasa que no era mi amiga la había lastimado tanto, que ahora tenía ese remordimiento en mi cabeza. Anju suspiró y se giró para marcharse.

–Supongo que este es el adiós Honki. Espero que logres lo que sea que vayas a hacer a ese colegio de mala muerte en su último año de vida.

–Anju-san… ustedes sigan adelante, como A-RISE. No lo dejen por mí. Tú sigue creando hermosa ropa, que Erena sigue creando lindas canciones y que Tsubasa… sea la líder, ella… lo merece mucho.

Anju no me miró, solo movió su mano en señal de despedida y se marchó por el pasillo. Mordí mi labio y suspiré profundamente para evitar dejar salir el llanto que ya se acumulaba en mi pecho. Con paso determinado, salí de UTX y me dirigí a Otonokizaka.

No tardé mucho en llegar. Nuevamente vi el letrero del cierre pegado a la entrada. Sin detenerme a leerlo, avancé por la explanada hacia el edificio. Podía sentir las miradas de varias estudiantes que obviamente me reconocían. Traté de ignorarlas hasta que llegué al interior de la preparatoria. Vi que el casillero, donde yo guardaba mis zapatos, estaba sin usar. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Iba a avanzar un poco más cuando una voz me detuvo, seca y fría.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una pequeña chica, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas con cinta roja a ambos lados de su cabeza, de una mirada carmesí, salió de detrás de los casilleros. Me miraba fijamente, con mucha molestia.

–Nico-chan –dije sin poder evitarlo. Ella enarcó una ceja y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso la lenta y tonta de Nozomi te lo dijo? Además… ¿crees que porque eres famosa, te da el derecho a llamar a las personas por su nombre?

Retrocedí dos pasos porque ella me encaraba. A pesar de su tamaño, no se dejaba intimidar por nada.

–Eh… pe… perdón Yazawa-senpai –dije haciendo una reverencia. Ella sonrió levemente. Hice a dar un paso, pero ella volvió a interponerse frente a mí.

–Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Eh… vengo a hablar con la señora directora.

– ¿Sobre tu traslado a este colegio? –Enarqué una ceja, ¿cómo sabía Nico eso? Ella suspiró con molestia y cruzó los brazos–. Solo esa sería la razón para que una estudiante de otro instituto estuviera aquí.

–Bueno… sí, quiero… trasladarme a este colegio.

– ¿Por qué?

–Eh… bueno…

– ¿Acaso no estás conforme con tu magnifica vida en UTX? Porque me sorprende que una chica como tú, ganadora de dos Love Live, School Idol, famosa, quiera venir a un colegio que cerrará el próximo año.

–Bueno… vengo porque quiero evitar su cierre.

– ¿Ah?

–Lo que escuchó, Yazawa-senpai. Quiero evitar que Otonokizaka cierre. Por eso, voy a crear un grupo de School idols, y voy a atraer muchas nuevas estudiantes. Apenas la directora me permita entrar, formaré el club que…

–No te lo autorizaré –me dijo secamente.

– ¿Eh…?

–No te lo autorizaré. No dejaré que juegues con las ilusiones de las estudiantes de este colegio.

–Pero Nico…

–Yazawa…

Iba a replicar pero escuchamos pasos por el pasillo. Las dos miramos a la joven de cabellos morados que se acercaba a nosotros. Sonrió al verme y aceleró su paso.

–Honochi… hola.

–Hola Nozomi-chan –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Nico me miro y luego miró a Nozomi.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije que te quedaras en el salón del consejo.

–Bueno, vi que no regresabas y bajé a buscarte. Tenemos muchas cosas que terminar antes de la graduación. No pensarás dejarle todo a la nueva presidenta.

–Si la nueva presidenta es esa idiota de Sonoda, pues debería dejarle todo el trabajo atrasado. Como se cree tan perfecta…

Me sentí mal. No podía creer que estaba escuchando a Nico hablando así de Umi. Suspiré, algo que llamó la atención de las dos. Justo cuando Nozomi iba a hablar, escuchamos varios pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Unos segundos después, dos chicas pasaron corriendo por el pasillo.

–Apresúrate Kayo-chin, apresúrate, que la clase ya va a…

–Rin-chan espera, que yo…

– ¡Hoshizora, Koizumi! ¡Está prohibido correr por los pasillos!

Nico había gritado eso, haciendo que Rin y Hanayo frenaran en seco. Apenas vieron a las dos chicas frente a mí, se miraron asustadas y sin decir nada, comenzaron a correr mucho más rápido. Nico maldijo alto y comenzó a seguirlas a toda velocidad. Nozomi rio y me miró.

–Debo ver que no suceda nada Honochi. Mejor… me voy.

–Claro Nozomi.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a alejarse despacio. Antes de que se perdiera de vista, la llamé con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

–Nozomi-chan. Ahora más tarde, ¿puedo volver al templo? Quiero hablar contigo.

–Claro que sí Honochi.

–Y podemos ir a comernos el Parfait que ayer no pudimos. Como amigas.

Nozomi asintió y se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Suspiré una vez más y comencé a subir las escaleras. Podía notar a las pocas estudiantes que no estaban en clase mirándome. De verdad, tener tanta fama no me gustaba. Cuando llegué a la oficina de la dirección, un grupo de chicas me seguía a lo lejos. Las ignoré por completo y toqué decidida la puerta. Apenas la puerta se abrió y asomó una cabellera gris larga, hice una reverencia de noventa grados.

–Señora directora, buenos días. Discúlpeme por lo de ayer.

No escuché respuesta. Lentamente comencé a levantar la cabeza para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos color miel y una sonrisa blanca. Mi labio comenzó a temblar mientras sentía la garganta seca.

–Eh… mi mamá salió un momento. Creo que ahorita regresa.

Kotori estaba frente a mí. Vestía una sudadera azul con la imagen de la estatua de la libertad y unos jeans verdes con agujeros en las rodillas. Sentí la necesidad imperante de abrazarla con fuerza, cosa que no reprimí. Escuché un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando la presioné contra mí.

–Kotori…

–Eh…

–Kotori… Kotori… Kotori…

–Eh, sí, ese es mi nombre.

La solté y la miré a los ojos. Estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, sus mejillas completamente coloradas. Me mordí el labio y traté de recuperar la compostura. Ella no borró su sonrisa, pero si se notaba temerosa.

–Perdón –dije haciendo otra vez una reverencia pronunciada.

–No, no te disculpes… pero… ¿te conozco?

Otra vez esa sensación en mi pecho. Escuchar a mi mejor amiga decir eso era demasiado para mí. Sentí mis manos sudar, sentí mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Me giré para limpiar mis ojos sin que ella me viera. La directora estaba frente a mí.

–Kousaka-san… hola.

–Eh… señora directora. Buenos días –hice la reverencia–. Perdón por lo de ayer.

–Descuida Kousaka-san. Tojou-san me explicó que tenías que ir a ensayar. No te preocupes.

– ¿Ensayar? –dijo Kotori con ese tono lindo de confusión que solía usar. Las dos la miramos, pero fue su madre la que habló.

–Ella mi amor, es integrante de un grupo School Idol muy famoso de por aquí.

– ¿School Idol? ¿Qué es eso?

Cerré los puños de la impotencia. De verdad me torturaba el ver a Kotori y ver que no recordaba nada, ni de mí, ni de nuestro grupo, nada. La mujer se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

–Kotori, la señorita viene a hablar conmigo. Te parece si esperas por aquí mientras la recibo.

–No hay problema mamá.

Ella asintió y entró a su oficina, dejando la puerta abierta. Yo suspiré y miré a Kotori que volvía a tener su hermosa sonrisa. Pasé a su lado y volví a hacer una reverencia.

–Disculpa lo del abrazo –dije en un susurro. Ella negó.

–No te preocupes.

Entré y cerré la puerta. Me acerqué al escritorio y me senté frente a él. La directora me miró y miró la carpeta en mis manos.

–Y bien –dijo desviando la mirada hacia mis ojos–. Viste a Kotori. Ayer dijiste que querías hablar con ella. ¿Te reconoció?

Dije que no y ella bajó la mirada. Se recostó a su silla y cruzó una pierna. Yo suspiré y entrelacé mis manos sobre la carpeta.

–Es… –traté de sonar tranquila y que la voz no se me quebrara–…es normal que no me reconociera. Ella… no me conoce.

–Lo sé, pero como hablaste ayer de ella y ahora… te vi abrazarla…

No respondí nada y solo bajé la mirada. Ella regresó al escritorio y tomó mi carpeta. La abrió despacio, sorprendiéndome levemente.

–Veo que ya solicitaste tu traslado y el director de UTX lo aprobó.

–Eh… ¿cómo lo sabe? Yo ayer no le dije nada que la hiciera pensar que…

–Tengo muchos años en esto Kousaka-san. Son muchas las estudiantes que he visto llegar e irse. No vendrías nuevamente sino buscaras el traslado. Aunque me gustaría saber porque quieres venir aquí.

–Quiero… evitar que cierre. Quiero evitar que Otonokizaka desaparezca.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Voy a… voy a crear un grupo de School Idols… y lo haré popular y atraeré a estudiantes.

–Mmm… –y dejó los documentos al lado, centrando su mirada en mi–. Eso suena interesante. Aunque creo que no será muy posible.

–Eh… ¿por qué? –pregunté confusa. Ella dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–La presidenta Yazawa no creo que autorice tu club, y la próxima presidenta… que seguro será ella, tampoco lo autorizará. Cada una, por razones diferentes.

Mordí mi labio y apreté mis puños. Ella lo notó porque tomó mis manos, llamando mi atención.

–Kousaka-san, como directora me alegra tener una nueva estudiante, y más si tiene esas ganas de aprender y superarse, pero como persona, sabiendo que el siguiente curso, solo habrán tres secciones en la escuela… no me gustaría que arruines tu brillante futuro por esto.

–Pero señora directora…

–Ya tienes una buena institución que te respalda, ya tienes un grupo famoso que tú creaste. Mi ética me dice que no debería…

–Pero yo quiero estar aquí. Aquí es donde pertenezco.

Ella me miró con sorpresa. Mis palabras fueron serias y decididas. Mi mirada estaba en la de ella. Enarcó una ceja y miró los documentos una vez más.

–Falta la firma de tu madre. ¿Ella lo aprueba?

–No se lo he dicho. Pero mi padre si firmó el documento –y era verdad. Papá nunca discutía conmigo. Le comenté en el desayuno, antes de que mamá bajara, y él dijo que hiciera lo que yo consideraba mejor para mí.

–Bueno, con la firma de tu papá es suficiente. Los demás documentos están en regla. Así que, aunque solo falten unas semanas para el final del curso… bienvenida a Otonokizaka, Kousaka Honoka.

Sonreí e hice una reverencia. Estaba feliz, así que me puse de pie algo apresurada y ella me miró confusa. Se levantó también.

–Bien. Deberás conseguir un uniforme y el lunes, a primera hora, te esperaríamos para…

– ¿El lunes?

–Eh sí, ¿por qué?

–Eh… –traté de bajar mi emoción–. Yo… quería comenzar ya. Por favor –añadí, poniendo un gesto infantil y tierno. Ella rio.

–Está bien. Aunque con ese uniforme vas a llamar demasiado la atención, lo sé. Llamaré al profesor encargado del grupo…

–2-2 –dije con premura. Ella me miró fijamente, por lo que añadí–. Es que en UTX estaba en ese grupo y no quisiera cambiar.

–Ok. Puedes esperar fuera. Nuevamente, bienvenida Kousaka-san.

Antes de salir, me giré lentamente y la miré. Ella me miraba fijamente.

–Eh… ¿puedo hacer una última pregunta? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué hace Kotori aquí? Usted me dijo que ella… bueno que…

–Tranquila Kousaka-san, te entiendo. Kotori… bueno vino a visitarme, porque el profesor que le enseña diseño, es el diseñador del famoso grupo de danza ruso, que se presentará este domingo en el país. Como ella es su mejor estudiante… pues viene como su invitada.

Asentí e hice una reverencia y salí mientras se escuchaba la voz de la directora por el sistema de sonido del colegio. Miré la sala de espera. Kotori estaba sentada mirando concentrada su teléfono. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Qué miras?

Sé que la asusté por el pequeño brinco y el grito asustado que dio. Sonreí y ella suspiró.

–Perdón –le dije y ella negó sonriendo–. ¿Qué miras?

–Estaba… –sonrojó. Se comportaba un poco diferente a cuando llegué, más reservada–. Estaba leyendo sobre las school idols.

–Ah…

–Y… y veo que eres famosa –y me mostró el móvil. Mi imagen junto a las chicas de A-RISE estaba en la pantalla. Mordí mi labio y desvié la mirada. Ella lo notó– ¿Sucede algo?

–Eh… no, nada. Es solo que…

– ¿No te gusta que te vea así, como alguien famoso?

La miré y asentí. Ella tomó mis manos, y sentí como si estuviera hablando con Kotori, con mi amiga Kotori. Ella sonrió y presionó más mis manos.

–Te entiendo. Perdona por sorprenderme. Nunca he conocido a nadie famoso. Pero prometo no volverte a tratar así.

No dije nada, solo sonreí. La puerta de la oficina se abrió. La directora asomó su cabeza y sonrió mirándonos.

–Kousaka-san… ya le informé al profesor a cargo. Le pediré a una estudiante que te…

–No es necesario señora directora. Sé dónde queda el salón. Iré de inmediato.

Miré a Kotori y nos separamos. Comencé a caminar con dirección hacia los salones, cuando la voz de ella me detuvo.

– ¡Oye! –gritó, aun con la mirada molesta de su madre sobre ella–. Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

–Honoka –dije igual gritando–. Solo dime Honoka.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 10:43:23 a.m.**

 **.**

Tsubasa miraba la fotografía en su mano, una fotografía en donde salía ella con Honoka, abrazadas, con sus mejillas unidas. Ambas sonreían, ambas lucían tan felices una junto a la otra. Recordó el día que tomaron esa fotografía. Unos diez minutos antes, por todas esas cosas extrañas que suceden una vez en la vida, se habían besado.

Tsubasa había pensado que había sido un accidente, pero al ver que Honoka la seguía besando con tanta pasión, supo que los sentimientos que ella tenía para con su amiga eran correspondidos.

– ¿Por qué Honki? ¿Qué pasó?

Tsubasa se secó la cara, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo en cantidad abundante. Arrojó la fotografía con fuerza al suelo, rompiendo el cristal del portarretratos. Se dejó caer llorando al suelo.

–Honki… Honki…

Tomó uno de los trozos de cristal, el más grande. Despacio, lo comenzó a pasar sobre sus muñecas, abriéndose una enorme herida en ellas.

* * *

¡No Tsubasa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Honoka ya vio a Kotori, ahora será compañera de Umi, pero esto... que pasará.

Y Okabe, llegará a una conclusión de que fue lo que pasó, ayudado por Kurisu.

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y comenten. Un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 10:50:05 a.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón correspondiente a la sección 2-2. Podía escuchar a la profesora dictando la clase, y desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta podía observar a todas las estudiantes del salón atendiendo a las indicaciones. Sonrió para sí al ver que todas sus compañeras estaban ahí, solo faltaba Kotori, cuyo asiento se encontraba vacío, igual al suyo propio, al lado de la ventana. Miró por unos segundos a Umi, como siempre, concentrada, atenta a la clase.

Suspiró y tocó levemente la puerta, creando un silencio en el salón. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después y la profesora salió del salón y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Eres tú la estudiante transferida? –preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad mirándola de pies a cabeza. Era obvio que el uniforme blanco de UTX resaltaba demasiado.

–Eh… sí sensei. Soy Kousaka Honoka.

–Bien. La directora me informó de tu llegada. Espera un segundo.

La mujer entró nuevamente al salón, pero dejando la puerta abierta. Honoka se alejó un poco para que las estudiantes de la primera fila no fuera a verla hasta que ingresara. Desde ahí, podía escuchar las palabras de la profesora.

–Eh, alumnas. El día de hoy se nos ha unido una nueva estudiante transferida.

Honoka escuchó los murmullos dentro del salón. Era normal haber causado eso. Faltaban apenas unas semanas para que terminara el curso lectivo. ¿Por qué transferirse ahora? ¿Y a una escuela que va a cerrar?

–Sí, sé que las sorprende, pero no seamos mal educadas con su nueva compañera. Vamos a conocerla. Kousaka-san, adelante.

Honoka suspiró y con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, ingresó al salón. Llegó al lado de la profesora y miró a sus compañeras. La mayoría tenía la boca abierta, pero la más sorprendida de todas era Umi, hasta se había puesto de pie y la señalaba.

– ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Sonoda-san, que son esas formas de hablar.

El regaño de la profesora se oyó en todo el salón y Umi sonrojó tanto que, al sentarse se cubrió el rostro con el libro que estaba usando. Todas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, pero la mayoría no despegaba su mirada de Honoka.

–Adelante Kousaka-san, preséntate.

–Eh… hola a todas. Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka y tengo dieciséis años. Vengo de UTX y espero llevarme bien con todas.

Honoka tomó un trozo de tiza y escribió su nombre en la pizarra. Podía escuchar los murmullos un poco más fuertes. La profesora se sonó la garganta para acallarlos y miró el salón.

–Kousaka-san, por allá hay dos asientos disponibles, toma el que gustes y señorita Sonoda –Umi bajó el libro. Aún tenía sonrojo en las mejillas– por su forma de hablar, supongo que ya conocía a la señorita Kousaka, así que será la encargada de mostrarle el colegio y facilitarle los apuntes de clase.

– ¿Yo? ¿Pero señora profesora…?

La mujer levantó la mano y con eso terminaron los reclamos de Umi. Miró a Honoka y le señaló el salón. Honoka comenzó a caminar entre las alumnas que la miraban fijamente al pasar a su lado. Llegó frente a Umi que la miraba con mucho rencor e hizo una reverencia.

–Sonoda-san, por favor cuide de mí –y se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de la ventana. Umi se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, nuevamente a su propio libro.

La clase continuó normalmente, pero Honoka podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeras sobre ella. De pronto, sintió que la chica detrás de ella le tocaba el hombro y le pasaba un trozo de papel. Honoka lo tomó sin que la profesora lo viera y lo abrió despacio.

 _"_ _¿Eres Kousaka Honoka, la líder de A-RISE? Atte. Mika"_

Honoka leyó el mensaje y rápidamente miró a las tres chicas sentadas en el otro extremo del salón. Mika, Hideko y Fumiko. Eran sus amigas, aunque como ya lo sabía, en esa línea o mundo extraño en el que estaba, de seguro no la conocían, o sí, pero como la líder de A-RISE. Les sonrió y les asintió levemente. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, pero Honoka notó la mala cara de Umi que la miraba con una ceja levantada y su expresión molesta.

La campana se escuchó con fuerza y todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. La profesora recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Apenas la puerta se cerró, las casi treinta estudiantes del salón se lanzaron sobre el escritorio de Honoka. Varias incluso golpearon a Umi y lanzaron varias de sus cosas al suelo.

– ¿Eres la chica de A-RISE?

– ¿Qué hace una estudiante de UTX tan famosa en Otonoki?

– ¿Por qué viniste a este colegio si ya va a desaparecer?

– ¿Puedo ser tu amiga y unirme a A-RISE?

Honoka reía nerviosa mientras escuchaba todas las preguntas de todas las chicas. De reojo notó como Umi recogía sus lápices y su borrador con mucha molestia. Se mordió el labio.

–Chicas, chicas, chicas… por favor. Gracias por este recibimiento… pero por favor un poquito más de calma. Pueden lastimarse.

Todas la miraron y sonrieron al ver que ella sonreía. Umi solo seguía recogiendo sus cosas con mala gana y lanzando pequeños suspiros exasperados.

– ¿Por qué viniste a este colegio Kousaka-san? ¿Qué pasó con UTX? –preguntó Fumiko, colocándose frente a ella.

–Sí, ¿Acaso te peleaste con las demás chicas de A-RISE? –agregó Mika.

Esa y más preguntas volvían a envolver a Honoka, causando nuevamente revuelo en el salón. El bullicio incluso estaba atrayendo la atención de las chicas que pasaban por el pasillo. Honoka ya no sabía qué hacer para salir de eso, cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe a su lado que silenció todo en el mismo instante.

Umi había golpeado el escritorio y miraba a todas con demasiada molestia. Le temblaba una vena sobre su frente.

– ¿Qué acaso nunca habían tenido una estudiante transferida? Parecen un grupo de fanáticas locas.

– ¿Es que acaso no conoces quien es ella? –Le gritó Hideko, algo que llamó la atención de Honoka–. ¿Deberías tener más vida social Sonoda?

Umi frunció el ceño con mucha molestia. Honoka sabía lo que seguía a esa mirada. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a mover las manos para acallar a sus compañeras.

–Eh… chica, gracias por su atención, de verdad. Eh… más tarde en el almuerzo, podemos hablar en… en la azotea, si quieren. Por ahora, necesito que Sonoda-san me muestre el colegio.

Umi no varió su expresión, solo la intensificó más. Salió del salón y Honoka, de forma apresurada, comenzó a seguirla, dejando a las demás confundidas. Caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al primer piso, Umi delante de ella. Todas las miradas se dirigían a Honoka que llamaba la atención.

– ¡Sonoda-san! Espera…

– ¿Qué demonios es lo que buscas de mí? Tienes tres días de estarme siguiendo, acosando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Umi se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, llamando la atención de todas las chicas cerca. Honoka se detuvo a cierta distancia de ella.

–Eh… yo no… bueno…

–Mira… ya te dije que yo no sé quién eres, y no me interesa. Te mostraré el colegio, te daré la materia porque la profesora me lo indicó, pero no pienses que seré tu amiga. Estoy bien, estando así, sola y…

– ¡Honoka-chan!

Umi se detuvo y miró a la persona que pasaba a su lado, una chica de larga cabellera gris. Se había acercado a Honoka que la miró entre divertida y sorprendida.

– ¿Kotori?

–Estaba a punto de ir a tu salón a buscarte.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

–Es que… –Kotori sonrojó un poco–…tengo una entrada de sobra para el show del domingo del grupo ruso de baile, pero mi madre no puede ir, y como tú eres mi única amiga por aquí…

Honoka sonrió y se mordió el labio. Suspiró y le tomó la mano a Kotori que la miraba expectante.

–Kotori, lo siento, pero ya quedé de ir con una amiga.

–Entiendo –dijo Kotori algo desilusionada. Honoka notó que Umi las estaba mirando y sonrió.

–Pero… –y le tomó la mano a Kotori para acercarla a Umi–…a Sonoda-san le gustaría ir y no tiene como.

Kotori miró a Umi y ambas se sonrojaron por completo. Desviaron las miradas nerviosas. Honoka sonrió para sí. Fuera otra línea u otro mundo extraño, algunas cosas parecían no cambiar en nada. Kotori suspiró.

–Eh… mucho gusto Sonoda-san. Soy Minami Kotori.

– ¿Minami? –Susurró Umi con sorpresa–. ¿Eres hija de la señora directora? –Kotori asintió.

– ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Umi dudó en contestar. Nunca había sido amigable con las personas, de hecho, no sabía cómo hablar con ellas. Desvió la mirada hacia Honoka que, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la instaba a hablar. Suspiró derrotada.

–Soy Sonoda Umi. Un placer –he hizo una reverencia.

–Umi –susurró Kotori–. ¿Puedo llamarte Umi-chan?

–Eh… yo…

–He vivido toda mi vida en el extranjero, y no me acostumbro a llamar a las personas por el apellido. Por favor…

El rostro que puso Kotori a la hora de suplicar fue suficiente para que Umi asintiera de manera automática. Honoka amplió su sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecha. Las dos chicas se miraban a los ojos.

–Kotori –dijo Honoka, haciendo que la chica la mirara. Umi, con sonrojo, les dio la espalda–. ¿Te parece si nos vemos todas ahí en el lugar antes del evento? Así te presento a mi amiga Nozomi.

–Claro, no hay problema. Y yo podré presentarte a mi profesor. Es el diseñador de vestuario de ese grupo ruso.

–Perfecto. Entonces quedamos. ¿Te parece Umi-chan?

–Soy Sonoda-san, Kousaka –y la miró con molestia. Kotori abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miró a Umi fijamente.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan. No te molestes con Honoka-chan.

Umi no dijo nada y volvió a sonrojar. Kotori le tomó la mano y colocó la entrada al evento en ella. Umi la miró fijamente unos segundos.

–Espero verte ahí Umi-chan. La pasaremos bien.

Umi abrió la boca para negarse, pero por extraño que pareciera, ni las palabras, ni los sonidos pasaban por su garganta. Kotori miró hacia atrás levemente y vio a su madre en el primer escalón, mirándolas con una sonrisa.

–Debo irme. Nos vemos el domingo entonces, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan.

Las dos chicas se quedaron de pie, mirando como Kotori se alejaba. Honoka miró de reojo a Umi que aún tenía la mano abierta, con el trozo de papel en ella. La campana comenzó a sonar indicando que el receso había terminado. Umi sacudió la cabeza y cerró la mano sobre el papel.

–Creo que tendrás que mostrarme el colegio luego Sonoda-san –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa, caminando despacio hacia el salón.

–Kousaka-san… No creas que…

– ¡HONOKA!

Honoka y Umi miraron hacia abajo, a la base de las escaleras. Una chica con el mismo uniforme blanco que Honoka vestía, las miraba con una cara de preocupación y lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Honoka sintió un nudo en su estómago mientras bajaba dos escalones.

–Anju-san… ¿qué…?

–Honoka… Tsubasa…

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:56:12 p.m.**

 **.**

Corría a todo lo que mis piernas daban, mientras entraba por la entrada del hospital. Anju estaba detrás de mí. Solo me había dicho que Tsubasa estaba muy grave, pero no me había explicado nada más.

Llegué a la recepción, y me detuve. No sabía a donde tenía que ir. Las personas en la sala me miraban, pero yo solo miraba hacia todos lados, buscando no sabía qué. Anju llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, arrastrándome con ella.

–Es por aquí Honki.

Avanzamos rápido, pero no corriendo, ya que no podíamos hacerlo. Podía sentir la mano de Anju, completamente fría. Yo estaba sudando helado. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Tsubasa?

Doblamos en la esquina y choqué contra una persona que salía de un consultorio. Solté la mano de Anju y caí al suelo, acompañada de la otra persona. Me golpeé la cabeza tan duro que perdí un poco la noción de donde estaba.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡En un hospital no se corre!

Reconocí esa voz. Pertenecía a una chica algo malhumorada de brillante cabello rojo e intensos ojos color purpura. Me miraba fijamente y con mucha molestia mientras también acariciaba su cabeza. No pude ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro.

– ¡Maki-chan!

– ¿Eh? ¿Te conozco?

Iba a decir algo más, pero la voz angustiada de Anju me detuvo.

–Honki… Tsu…

Asentí y me levanté como un rayo, volviendo a correr por el pasillo, dejando atrás a Maki que me seguía mirando con rostro confuso.

Llegamos a una puerta con el número ciento once en ella. Varias personas estaban de pie, todas con caras de angustia. Al vernos llegar, una señora que yo no conocía se me acercó. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras me tomaba de los hombros con fuerza.

–Honoka… Honoka… al fin llegas. Tsubasa… mi hija…

No podía hablar porque el llanto no la dejaba. Miré a Anju pero fue Erena, quien estaba cerca de la puerta la que habló, fuerte y duro.

–Tsubasa quiere verte Honoka, solo a ti –se acercó a mí y me separó de la señora, para acercarme a la puerta. Antes de abrir me susurró al oído–. Apresúrate a hablar con ella, no creo que le quede mucho.

Eso me asustó. Miré a Erena que me miraba con mucha molestia, pero no dijo nada más, solo abrió la puerta. Entré despacio a la habitación. La sentí fría, la sentí pesada. Erena cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Tsubasa estaba acostada en la cama. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro, una bolsa de suero y otra de sangre atadas a su brazo. Me acerqué despacio, y ella movió su cabeza. Trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió.

–Tsu… Tsubasa –dije en un susurro llegando a su lado.

–Honki… viniste…

– ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tsubasa no me respondió, solo levantó ambos brazos un poco, mostrándome las muñecas. Estaban vendadas por completo.

– ¿Qué hiciste tonta? –le pregunté tomando la mano que tenía más cerca.

–Lo que una tonta ciega de amor haría… acabar con su vida.

– ¿Por qué Tsubasa-san? ¿Por qué?

No me respondió. Trató de soltarse, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera tuve que hacer fuerza para sostener su mano y evitar que lo hiciera. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Fue por mi culpa, verdad? Fue… fue por lo que te dije ayer, ¿cierto?

Ella me miró. Notaba que sus parpados cada vez bajaban más y más. Trató de sonreír una vez más, teniendo una leve tos.

–No mi Honki, no fue tu culpa.

–No mientas Tsubasa. Claro que fue mi culpa.

–No. Es mi culpa, por ser tan débil. Por amarte tanto y no aceptar que tú ya no me amas. Todo es mi culpa Honki, no tuya.

–Tsubasa…

–Ya, ya, ya… –me acarició con su otra mano y la dejó en mi mejilla, secando una lágrima que caía por ella. La miré a esos ojos verdes que ya no brillaban–. Solo prométeme una cosa Honki. Sea lo que sea que hagas con tu vida… no olvides que fuiste mi mejor amiga y mi primer y único amor, por favor.

Le tomé esa otra mano y la presioné con fuerza. Ella sonrió y un segundo después cerró los ojos. Sentí como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, como su vida se iba. El sonido del monitor cardiaco, ese intenso pitido, comenzó a quebrar mi mente, a quebrar mi alma.

–¡TSUBASA NO!

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 02:10:08 p.m.**

 **.**

Daru estaba tranquilo jugando a uno de sus tantos juegos H, que tanto le apasionaban. Se entraba solo en el laboratorio ya que tanto Okabe con Kurisu y Mayuri habían salido. Estaba a punto de terminar, cuando un recibió un correo electrónico en su computadora.

–Ah… me pregunto de quien será.

Minimizó el juego unos instantes y se dirigió al cliente de correo. El remitente era desconocido para él, por lo que se rascó la nunca levemente.

–Vaya, pensé que sería de Feyris, o de la página a la que me acabo de suscribir. Debe de ser más spam.

Iba a presionar el botón de eliminar pero algo lo detuvo, un fuerte trueno. Miró por la ventana y vio el cielo completamente negro. Se levantó rápidamente para cerrar la ventana y evitar que más agua entrara a la habitación de la que ya había logrado entrar.

Suspiró y miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Al bajar la mirada, encontró el medidor de divergencia sobre el sofá. Suspiró una vez más y se acercó a él. Lo tomó en sus manos.

–Okarin no debió ocultarnos lo que hizo. La señorita Makise-shii estaba bastante molesta. En fin, espero que esto no acabe en problemas.

Volvió a colocar el medidor en el sofá y regresó a su computadora. Notó el mensaje de correo en su pantalla y decidió abrirlo. No tenía ningún texto, solo un archivo adjunto de video. El nombre del archivo le llamó la atención.

–"4M4N3_5UZUH4" Debe ser una clase de virus. Mejor lo elimino antes de que infecte mi computadora.

Eliminó el mensaje por completo y sonrió satisfecho. Abrió la ventana de su juego nuevamente cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. El golpe se repitió dos, tres, cuatro veces, con mucha más fuerza.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó, sin levantarse, pero nadie respondió, solo siguieron golpeando–. Ah, demonios. Estoy en mitad de mi cita romántica.

Se levantó con molestia y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a una chica, de cabello color castaño, con una coleta atada a la derecha y un uniforme blanco, empapada hasta los huesos y llorando de una manera incontrolable.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo, un nuevo dilema para Honoka. No quiero decir mucho, solo que espero que disfruten este capitulo y lo comenten. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Quién le envió ese correo a Daru? ¿Fui muy cruel con Honoka? ¿Les gusta la actitud de Umi?

No ya, en serio, espero les guste el capitulo. Un abrazo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 02:40:33 p.m.**

 **.**

Seguí los pasos apresurados de mi asistente, que caminaba con la mirada fija en su destino, los alrededores del templo Kanda. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que tuvimos la discusión a la hora del almuerzo. Ella sigue insistiendo en que debemos deshacer el mensaje de la chica Idol, que debemos regresar a la línea de tiempo original.

–Oye, Cristina… ¿me puedes por lo menos decir hacia dónde vamos? –le grité con algo de molestia. Ella se giró y me miró fijamente.

–Deja de gritarme Okabe Rintarou, y ya te he dicho millones de veces que no es con tina.

–Tú eres mi asistente, así que por lo menos yo debería…

–Estoy buscando a esa chica. ¿Feliz?

Se giró con mucha molestia y continuó caminando. Suspiré y seguí caminando tras ella. El cielo seguía oscuro, y la lluvia seguía cayendo constante, empapando la parte baja de mi bata de laboratorio. Cristina también llevaba la suya completamente mojada en su parte baja. Llegó a lo alto de unas escaleras.

– ¿Por qué no te rindes asistente? Ya te dije que aunque la encontremos, no podemos deshacer el mensaje porque algo extraño ocurrió al enviarlo.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Me dijo con un dejo de amargura–. Hiciste todo lo posible para volver a la línea Steins Gate… como la llamaste, y sin más la abandonaste nuevamente por una persona que no conocías.

–Oye… Cristina…

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con gran agilidad y velocidad. Comencé a seguirla, pero cuando llegó abajo del todo, corrió por un callejón a la derecha. Seguí su ruta y la vi entrar en una casa. Al abrir la puerta, veo que era una tienda de dulces.

–Ah… tu instinto glotón te trajo corriendo a esta tienda de dulces, eh asistente.

–Nada de eso. Solo recordé que en esta tienda es donde vi a esa chica que me habló de ti.

Iba a responderle cuando una linda joven asomó su cabeza por la puerta del fondo. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, corto, y unos azules ojos. Debía ser hermana de la chica Idol porque se parecía demasiado a ella.

–Eh… buenas tardes –dijo al acercarse a nosotros–. Bienvenidos a la tienda de dulces japoneses Homura.

–Buenas tardes jovencita. Estamos buscando a… –Cristina no sabía cómo continuar. Me miró buscando ayuda.

–Lo que mi asistente quiere decir es que buscamos a la chica Idol.

– ¿Chica Idol? Ah… debe ser mi hermana. Honoka. Ella aún no ha vuelto.

– ¿Dónde está?

–Bueno… supongo que en UTX. Ella estudia ahí y seguro se quedó ensayando con sus amigas. De seguro regresa hasta en la noche.

Kurisu se mordió el labio y me miró. Yo solo levanté los hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi bata. La jovencita nos miraba expectante.

– ¿Son fans de ella?

–Eh… en realidad no. Solo… necesitamos hablar con ella, es todo.

–Bueno, si me dicen sus nombres, yo le podría avisar que la buscan y…

–Lo mejor es que no los sepas, niña. No quiero que te pase nada si la organización llega a…

–Makise Kurisu y Okabe Rintarou.

Miré con molestia a mi asistente, pero ella prestaba completa atención a la joven que me miraba con algo de temor en sus azules ojos. Le di la espalda y comencé a mirar los dulces en los estantes de la tienda. Ella siguió hablando.

–Eh… está bien Makise-san, yo le diré a mi hermana que ustedes pasaron a buscarla.

–Gracias. Este es mi número –y noté que le dio una tarjeta.

– ¿No piensas comprar nada? Tenemos un nuevo sabor, chocolate con judías rojas. Es fabuloso y creo que podría gustarte.

–Eh… está bien –dijo y me miró–. Llevaré unos cuantos para el laboratorio.

Lancé un suspiro y me dirigí a la puerta. Salí y miré el exterior. Había dejado de llover, y el sol quería asomarse por detrás de las gruesas y feas nubes. De pronto, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. ¿Un mensaje? Lo saqué y miré su pantalla fijamente.

"SERN lo sabe. SALTO en el tiempo ahora, no autorizado"

Miré el mensaje con la garganta seca y el frío recorrer mi espalda. El remitente era desconocido. Las manos me temblaban. ¿Salto en el tiempo? ¿Ahora?

– ¡Daru!

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 03:05:15 p.m.**

 **.**

Daru miraba en silencio, sentado en su silla, a la chica frente a él, sentada en el viejo y mullido sofá. Tenía una botella de Dr. Pepper entre sus manos, pero no la había probado **.** Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, en la punta de sus zapatos. Su ropa estaba empapada por completo, y su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro.

–Este… señorita… ¿se encuentra mejor?

La chica negó despacio y lanzó un suspiro muy lleno de dolor. Daru no sabía qué hacer. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que quedaba a solas con una linda chica que llegaba a su puerta llorando desconsoladamente. Le parecía una de las escenas de uno de sus juegos.

– ¿Quieres… quieres que llame a alguien que te pueda…?

–Quiero volver a enviar un mensaje –dijo la chica con voz quebrada.

– ¿Perdona?

–Quiero… –levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y bajaban lágrimas por sus mejillas–… quiero enviar otro D-mail. Quiero evitar que Tsu… que Tsubasa…

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Daru estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo esa chica sabía lo de los D-mail? Miró el medidor de divergencia al lado de ella, en el sofá. ¿Era esta la chica a la que Okabe dice haber ayudado?

–Eh… disculpa… tú eres la chica que Okarin ayudó, ¿cierto? –ella asintió lentamente, secándose las lágrimas.

–Él… me ayudó a enviar un mensaje al pasado… para salvar a mis amigas.

– ¿Y por qué quieres volver a enviar otro?

La chica no respondió. Volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo y suspiró profundamente. Daru escuchó su teléfono vibrar, pero lo ignoró, no podía dejar de mirar a la joven frente a él.

–Yo… yo… causé… la muerte de una persona…

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Yo… le dije cosas muy feas… y ella… ella era mi amiga… aquí era mi amiga… y yo…

No podía terminar una oración. El llanto volvía a invadirla y le era imposible hablar. Daru suspiró y miró una vez más el medidor de divergencia. Regresó su mirada a la chica.

–Mire señorita… yo, no puedo ayudarla porque…

–Por favor…

A Daru se le congeló la sangre al escucharla. Ese "por favor" había sido demasiado desgarrador, demasiado cruel. Miró una vez más el medidor de divergencia.

–Señorita… de verdad… no puedo. Mi hija… bueno… mi futura hija, hizo lo posible para que el futuro… bueno…

–Pero señor… Hashida-san –Daru se sorprendió–…ella, ella no merecía morir por mi culpa. Yo fui la que le ocasionó eso…

La joven cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños de la frustración. La botella de Dr. Pepper rodó hasta los pies de Daru. Miró hacia el escritorio a su derecha, en donde estaba la computadora.

–Señorita, por favor ya no llore. Creo que tengo una forma de ayudarte.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo la chica y se puso de pie, colocándose a escasos centímetros de Daru. Este sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

–Eh… sí, claro, no debería hacerlo, pero… siento que esto no afectará tanto.

–Hashida-san… gracias, gracias, gracias.

–Eh… bueno.

Daru se alejó de la chica y se sentó frente a la computadora. Tecleó varias cosas y luego suspiró con algo de duda. Miró a la chica que estaba detrás de él y esperaba paciente a que terminara.

–Eh… señorita, ¿usted es Kousaka Honoka, de A-RISE, cierto?

Honoka sonrió y asintió despacio. ¿Cuántas veces se lo habían preguntado ya? Incluso, se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a escucharlo. Daru sonrió y se levantó. Escuchó su teléfono sonar a lo lejos, pero siguió sin prestarle importancia.

– ¿Podría pedirle algo, señorita Kousaka?

–Eh… está bien.

–Podría conseguir una fotografía de A-RISE, firmada por todas las integrantes.

– ¿Te gusta A-RISE? –le preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa. Daru sonrojó levemente.

–Bien señorita –dijo para cambiar el tema y le acercó unos auriculares grandes–. Colóquese esto en la cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue que sucedió lo que quiere cambiar?

Honoka se colocó los auriculares y se mordió el labio, recordando. Tsubasa acababa de morir, pero ella había hablado con Tsubasa el día anterior, como al medio día. Esa fue la última vez.

–Ayer… ayer como al medio día.

Daru ingresó unos datos más y la miró fijamente. Honoka sonrió levemente sonrojada.

– ¿Cuál es su número de teléfono? –Honoka enarcó la ceja–. No es para mí, es para ingresarlo en la máquina.

Honoka río y le mostró su número. Daru lo ingresó en la computadora. La chica se mordió el labio y se acercó a él.

– ¿Para qué es todo esto?

–Esto, señorita Kousaka, es una máquina de salto en el tiempo, que creo la señorita Makise-shii. Según ella, esto envía tus recuerdos actuales a tu yo del pasado por medio de una llamada. Ella podría darte una mejor explicación.

–No importa –dijo Honoka y rio–. Aun no entiendo que fue lo que pasó con el D-mail… que envié. Nunca le entendí a ese científico loco.

Daru y Honoka rieron. El teléfono de Daru volvió a sonar, pero como había hecho anteriormente, lo ignoró. Estaba seguro que sería Okabe, y prefería centrar su atención en la hermosa chica frente a él.

–Señorita… espero que pueda salvar a su amiga.

–Muchas gracias Hashida-san. Y no olvidaré lo que me pediste.

Honoka abrazó a Daru y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Daru se levantó de un salto y levantó las manos en señal de triunfo.

– ¡Yattaaaaa! Esto es mejor que un juego.

Honoka comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se ajustó los auriculares mejor y miró a Daru. Él asintió y dirigió su mano al teclado. La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Daru… No! –gritó Okabe, seguido de Kurisu pero Daru ya había presionado la tecla. Honoka sintió un enorme vacío en la cabeza y una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 12:20 p.m.**

 **.**

Escucho una voz a lo lejos, una voz dulce, una voz divertida que habla como ilusionada, pero no logro captar lo que dice. Sacudo la cabeza y bajó la mano. ¿Por qué tengo mi móvil en la mano?

–Honochi… ¿estás bien?

Parpadeo dos veces y miró a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar me parece… conocido. ¿Dónde está Hashida-san?

– ¿Honochi?

¿Honochi? Espera, esa es la voz de Nozomi. Me giró a mi izquierda y ahí estaba ella, vestida con su ropa de Miko, mirándome con esos brillantes ojos color de las esmeraldas, con una expresión de confusión.

–Nozomi…

– ¿Algún problema? ¿Te dijeron algo malo en esa llamada?

Miré mi teléfono. ¿Llamada? No recuerdo haber atendido ninguna llamada. Nozomi seguía mirándome fijamente, y notaba que cada vez se preocupaba un poco más. Guardé el teléfono en la bolsa de mi falda y negué despacio.

–No… No sucede nada Nozomi. Solo… estoy algo confundida.

Nozomi se mordió el labio pero no insistió. Miré el cartel que tenía en sus manos. Era el del espectáculo de danza del grupo ruso. La imagen de Eli me hizo sonreír. Nozomi lo notó y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿La conoces?

–Eh… sí. Claro que la conozco, ya te lo dije.

–No, no me lo habías dicho –dijo ella confundida. Enarqué la ceja.

– ¿Cómo qué no? Claro que sí, me dijiste que la admiras mucho y que una vez soñaste que ella era estudiante de Otonokizaka y se hacía tu amiga.

Cuando terminé de decir eso, supe que algo pasaba. Nozomi me miraba con sus ojos abiertos, su boca también, y su labio inferior temblaba. Su miedo, se reflejaba en su cara. Yo comencé a sudar frío, sin saber por qué.

–Eh…

– ¿Cómo? –dijo con voz temblorosa–. ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi sueño?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Nozomi me contó eso, ella me dijo eso cuando hablamos ayer… ¿Ayer? Esta charla la habíamos tenido ayer, ¿por qué la estábamos teniendo ahora?

–Nozomi… nosotras… no hablamos ayer de esto.

– ¿Ayer? Honochi… nosotras apenas nos conocimos hoy en la mañana.

Me agarré la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Sentí náuseas y leves mareos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Nozomi se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

–Honochi… ¿estás bien? Honochi…

–Nozomi…

– ¡Al fin te encuentro Honoka!

Escuché esa fuerte voz y miré a la entrada del templo. Ahí estaba ella, Tsubasa, con su uniforme blanco impecable, su cabello castaño meciéndose con el viento, sus verdes ojos mirándome intensamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, y sin saberlo, me puse de pie y corrí hacia ella. Me lancé en sus brazos con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, pero aun así pudo sostenerse y abrazarme.

–Tsu… Tsu… Tsu… estás bien, estás bien.

–Eh… pues sí –dijo dudosa.

–Estás bien, estás respirando, estás viva.

– ¿Honki?

Me separé del abrazo y le tomé ambas manos. Las giré para mirar sus muñecas. No había heridas. Su piel blanca seguía tersa y bella. Tsubasa alejó sus manos de mí y me miró asustada.

– ¿Qué te sucede Honki? Me estás asustando.

No dije nada y solo sonreí, pero una lágrima de felicidad bajó por mi mejilla. La sequé rápidamente y le tomé la mano a Tsubasa. Ella sonrojó por completo.

–Necesitamos hablar –dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del templo.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

No respondí. Me detuve en seco y regresé dos pasos hacia atrás. Miré a Nozomi que aún nos miraba fijamente con algo de confusión y sorpresa.

– ¡Nozomi! –le grité–. Voy a ir contigo al show, lo sabes. Y no olvides que soy tu amiga.

Ella sonrió con esa linda sonrisa, y se despidió de mí con su mano. Regresé mi mirada a Tsubasa que seguía confundida y le tomé la mano una vez más. Nuevamente sonrojó, pero no dijo nada mientras era arrastrada por mí.

Llegué al parque donde yo recordaba que había hablado con ella. Ella volvió a dirigirse a la banca, cerca de los columpios y se sentó en ella. Me miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué sucede Honki? Te he llamado, te he enviado como mil mensaje y no has contestado ni uno de ellos. Incluso fui a buscarte a tu casa y tú…

–Y mi mamá te dijo que me había ido temprano y llegaste a la escuela y no me encontraste.

–Exacto. ¿Me puedes decir que sucede? Desde ayer te comportas extraño.

¿Qué me sucede? Tsubasa tenía razón, ya ni yo sabía que me sucedía. Era como estar viviendo un Deja Vú. A mi mente llegaron las palabras de Hashida-san: _"esto envía tus recuerdos actuales a tu yo del pasado por medio de una llamada"_. Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Había regresado en el tiempo, o por lo menos su mente.

–Tsubasa-san… –y me mordí el labio. A mi mente llegaron las palabras que Tsubasa dijo con molestia.

–Y dale con el Tsubasa-san. ¿Honoka, que demonios te pasa? Somos amigas desde que tenemos cuatro años. Siempre me has llamado Tsu-chan, pero de ayer a hoy te comportas tan extraña.

–Perdón Tsu… perdón –dije uniendo mis manos en señal de disculpa–. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No te enojes conmigo.

–No me puedo enojar contigo Honki. Solo… estoy preocupada.

Eso último lo dijo con mucho temor. Yo me mordí el labio. Ahora sabía que era cierto. Ahora sabía muchas cosas que ayer no sabía, o bueno, que no sabía cuándo tuve esta conversación con ella. Suspiré y me senté a su lado.

–Tsu-chan… sé que te debo una explicación de lo que me pasa. Pero por más que pienso en cómo decírtela… no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Solo dime… ¿acaso no confías en mí?

–Claro que confío… ahora lo sé –susurré más para mí que para ella.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te sucede?

Suspiré. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hablar con ella y evitar la discusión que tuvimos, así ella no se quitaría la vida. Pero…

–Tsu… yo no soy la Honoka que conoces –y antes de que ella hablara continué–. Soy una Honoka que viene de otra línea del tiempo.

Tsubasa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Luego, sucedió algo que yo no esperaba. Ella comenzó a reír con una linda carcajada. Sus mejillas y orejas se pusieron rojas y le bajaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–Honki… ahora si me hiciste reír. Tengo once años de conocerte y nunca, nunca habías hecho un chiste tan bueno. An y Ere no van a poder dejar de reír cuando lo escuchen.

Se agarraba el estómago y reía abiertamente, sin importarle que alguien la escuchara. Una risa que nunca creí llegar a escuchar. La imagen de Tsubasa que yo tenía desapareció por completo de mi mente.

–Je, je, je –dije disimuladamente–. Eh… si, es un chiste Tsu. Es para… un ensayo que estoy haciendo.

–Pues está muy divertido Honki –pero volvió a poner su mirada seria–. Pero esto no es lo que me ocultas, ¿cierto?

Demonios. Ni Umi ni Kotori me conocen tan bien. ¿De verdad nuestra relación es tan profunda? Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

–Tsu… voy a ir a Otonokizaka. Mañana iré a pedir mi traslado.

– ¿Otra broma? Porque no me hizo gracia.

–No, esta no es una broma Tsu. Iré a ese colegio y evitaré que cierre. –Tsubasa iba a abrir la boca, pero yo seguí hablando–. Y sí, ya sé que tengo a UTX, que tengo a A-RISE y que mis amigas están ahí…

– ¿Entonces Honki? ¿Dime por qué?

No le respondí. ¿Qué le podía decir? Ya le había dicho antes algo que la hizo tomar la decisión de matarse. ¿Qué podría decirle para que entendiera? Cerré los puños de la frustración.

–Es acaso… –dijo dudosa– por esa chica del templo.

Me sorprendí. La miré fijamente y ella había desviado su mirada. Estaba sonrojada. Estaba celosa. No sé por qué, pero me hizo sentir contenta. Negué despacio y me acerqué a ella.

–No Tsu… Nozomi solo es mi amiga.

–Pero… le dijiste que ibas a ir a un show con ella. Y te vas a cambiar de colegio. Si es por ella, dímelo de una vez Honoka, para no tener que…

La besé. No la dejé terminar de decir lo que iba a decir. Simplemente me lancé sobre sus labios y la besé. Fue un impulso interno, ni siquiera creo haberlo hecho conscientemente, pero ahora que besaba sus labios, que mi lengua jugaba con la suya, me sentía extraña. Duramos casi un minuto así, besándonos tiernamente.

–Tsu… –dije al separarme de ella–. No… no vuelvas a pensar nunca que yo… Lo que tú y yo… bueno…

–Tranquila Honki. Ya te entendí…

La miré. Su sonrojo se comparaba al mío, o era incluso mayor. Pegamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos quedamos así, no sé cuánto tiempo. Suspiré profundamente.

–Tsu… iré a Otonokizaka para mi último año. Crearé un grupo de school idols, lo haré popular y evitaré que cierre. Pero no quiero perder tu cariño… ni el de las chicas.

–Honki… no entiendo porque lo haces… pero sabes que yo… te amo.

Se me aguaron los ojos. Lo dijo tan sinceramente. La abracé con fuerza y puse mi rostro sobre su hombro. Ella me aprisionó como si fuera un tesoro.

–Quiero… –dije tratando de controlar el llanto– quiero que tú y las demás sigan con A-RISE, que sean mis rivales, que luchemos por el Love Live.

–Honki…

–Pero tú seguirás siendo… seguirás siendo mi persona especial Tsu.

Tsubasa me miró y se mordió el labio. Lanzó un suspiro y besó mis labios una vez más. Este beso más lleno de sentimiento que el anterior, más lleno de amor.

–Está bien Honki… mientras no dejes de ser… mi persona especial… apoyaré lo que hagas. Pero no creas que… te la vamos a poner fácil porque estás comenzando con ese grupo.

–Gracias Tsu… gracias.

Y la abracé con fuerza. En mi interior sabía, que había logrado salvarla, y si lo pude hacer con ella, lo podría hacer con las demás chicas.

* * *

Bueno, algo bueno para nuestra Honki, y creo que ahora ella también siente algo por la Tsu de esa linea. Pero... ¿será lo correcto? ¿Y quién le envió el mensaje a Okabe? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 07:25:11 p.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama. Por su cabeza aún pasaban todos los sucesos vividos durante la tarde, luego de que hablara con Tsubasa. Su mente aún estaba confundida, de que había vivido una misma situación dos veces, pero seguía sin poder convencerse aún después de todo lo vivido, de que ambas chicas compartían un sentimiento, uno que ella desconocía, pero que luego de ese primer beso –para ella– podía confirmar que tenía muy guardado en el fondo. Ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza la blanca y cálida sonrisa de la castaña ni el brillo de sus verdes ojos llenos de mucha dicha y felicidad.

– ¡Demonios!

Se puso la almohada en la cara. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y un extraño calor en su pecho. Se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró hacia la repisa de su cama, donde había una foto de ella y Tsubasa, más pequeñas, pero completamente abrazadas la una de la otra.

–Me gustaría poder recordar esa infancia que tuvimos aquí…

Mordió su labio. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza golpeando levemente sus mejillas.

–No… yo tuve una maravillosa infancia al lado de Kotori y Umi. Ellas son mis amigas, mis más grandes amigas… y las voy a recuperar.

Sonrió y se puso de pie. Iba a encender su computadora para llenar los documentos de su traslado (que ya había hecho antes, o recordaba haberlo hecho) cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

– ¡Honoka, necesito que me ayudes en la tienda un momento!

Suspiró y bajó con paso acelerado, ya que sabía lo molesta que se ponía su madre si tardaba. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia la habitación. Una chica de largo cabello cobrizo miraba los estantes de dulces fijamente.

La recordó. Era la chica que antes había visto. Ella debía ser la chica que Hashida-san había mencionado. No podía recordar el nombre que le dijo ese chico, pero por la apariencia de la joven y el aura que desprendía, debía ser ella. Suspiró.

–Bienvenida a la tienda Homura de dulces japoneses.

La chica se giró y sonrió. Honoka le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó detrás del mostrador.

–Gracias. Quería comprar algunos dulces.

–Claro –y como por instinto, comenzó a tomar los que estaban en el contenedor frente a ellas. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Eh… ¿cómo sabes que quería de esos? –preguntó algo nerviosa. Honoka se detuvo y su labio comenzó a temblar.

–Eh… eh… bueno, es que a la mayoría de personas que vienen por acá les gusta ese sabor, así que casi lo hago por… por inercia, si inercia.

–Bueno… supongo que tienes razón –la chica le sonrió–. Eso quiere decir que si son deliciosos, ¿cierto?

–Los más deliciosos que vas a probar.

La chica asintió y comenzó a buscar algo en la maleta que estaba a su lado. Honoka lanzó un suspiro ahogado y colocó la bolsa sobre el mostrador.

–No sé si a Mayuri le gustaran estos con judías rojas, pero de seguro a Okabe y a Hashida-san sí.

Honoka trató de no quitar su sonrisa. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, cuando la chica dedujo que ella los conocía.

– ¿Ellos son amigos? –preguntó Honoka esperando paciente con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mostrador.

–Bueno… –dijo la chica poniendo un gesto pensativo–. Mayuri y Hashida-san podría decir que sí. En el caso de Okabe… bueno, es algo complicado.

–Vaya…

– ¿Acaso los conoces? –preguntó arqueando una ceja. Honoka trató de disimular.

–No, no conozco a nadie con esos nombres. Solo… sentí curiosidad. Disculpe mi atrevida pregunta señorita.

–Makise. Makise Kurisu.

La joven le sonrió y eso hizo que Honoka la imitara, con algo de sonrojo. La peli jengibre quiso ver si podía averiguar un poco más de esa chica y sus amigos.

– ¿Usted no es de por aquí, verdad Makise-san?

–En realidad, vengo de Estados Unidos. Crecí allá y trabajo allá actualmente. Aunque he pensado en mudarme a Japón.

–Oh, de América. Yo nunca he salido de Japón.

–Algún día lo harás. Lo sé.

– ¿Y en que trabaja en América, Makise-san?

–Bueno… –puso un gesto pensativo y cruzó las brazos. Honoka volvió a acomodar los dulces en la bolsa–. Es un proyecto secreto, pero tiene relación con el manejo de espacios temporales y líneas paralela.

– ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Es eso posible?

Honoka se mordió la lengua al ver el gesto de la chica. No era molesto, pero tampoco era alegre. Ella tomó la bolsa que la peli jengibre le pasaba, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿A qué te dedicas niña? Pareces saber de esas cosas. ¿Eres científica acaso?

–Eh… soy… soy Idol –al ver el rostro de desconcierto en la joven añadió–. Bueno, en realidad soy School Idol. Tengo un grupo… se llama…

Honoka se detuvo. Por extraño que parecía, no pudo decir el nombre de su grupo. Su mente lo sabía, pero su boca se negaba a dejarlo salir. Kurisu la miró fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… sí. Sí, estoy bien. Disculpa…

– ¿De verdad estás bien? Te ves pálida.

Honoka asintió y sonrió. Le regresó el cambio a la joven. Kurisu lo tomó y la miró fijamente. Por unos segundos las miradas de ambas se quedaron estáticas en los ojos de la otra persona. Honoka podía sentir la gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cuello, y no era por el calor.

– ¿Se… se le ofrece algo más, señorita?

Kurisu sonrió y negó despacio. Se giró hacia su equipaje y Honoka soltó un nuevo suspiro. La joven guardó los dulces y miró a Honoka.

–Muchas gracias por los dulces.

–Muchas gracias a usted por su compra. Buenas noches.

Honoka vio salir a la chica por la puerta y cuando quedó a solas se mordió el labio. Esa joven tenía algo, algo que la hizo sentir incómoda, como si le leyera la mente. Suspiró profundamente y se giró sobre sus pies. Notó a Yukiho mirándola fijamente.

–Parece que viste a un fantasma, hermanita.

–No, no fue eso.

.

 **Marzo 22, 2012 08:04:10 p.m.**

 **.**

¿Por qué sigo pensando en esa chica? Demonios, ha pasado todo el día y no puedo alejarla de mi mente. Por más que repaso los sucesos del día anterior, cuando ella vino a buscar ayuda, cuando enviamos el D-mail, no encuentro nada que me haga pensar que algo salió mal, pero salió mal. Ella recuperó a sus amigas, están vivas, pero parecen no conocerla o por lo menos es lo que ella me explicó.

Suspiro profundamente y miró el laboratorio. Daru como siempre, está en su computadora, jugando a uno de sus juegos de citas. Mayuri cose tan tranquila en el sofá, lo que parece ser un nuevo traje para cosplay, ¿me pregunto para quién? Nada ha cambiado para nosotros, y eso me alegra, pero aun así… la línea del tiempo cambio.

Miré la caja en donde escondí el indicador de divergencia. Por el número que tiene, volvimos a entrar a la línea alfa, pero no a una conocida. Sentí un escalofrío. ¿Cometí un error al dejar que esa chica enviara el D-mail? Siempre podría deshacerlo y regresar a la línea beta, pero…

–Okarin, ¿sucede algo?

Mayuri me mira preocupada. Le niego despacio mientras me acercó a ella.

–Nada me sucede Mayuri. Solo estoy pensando que nuevo invento podemos crear para intentar cambiar al mundo.

–El único invento que logramos que hiciera eso nos dio más de un dolor de cabeza. No quiero pensar en otro así –dijo Daru con voz aburrida. Lo miré y solté una risotada de las mías.

–Daru, como te atreves a hablar así del Teléfono-microondas (nombre sujeto a cambiar).

–Me atrevo hablar así porque de verdad nos dio muchos problemas. Por dicha le prometiste a la señorita Makise que no usarías esa máquina nunca más.

Iba a lanzar una réplica ante ese comentario, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Miré nerviosamente hacia ella, sintiendo un leve nudo en el estómago. Mayuri y Daru se miraron y miraron hacia el mismo sitio.

– ¡Hola! ¿Acaso no hay nadie en el laboratorio? Soy yo, Kurisu.

Mayuri sonrió y de un salto se puso de pie. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Ahí estaba ella, Cristina, de pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro. En su mano derecha llevaba su equipaje.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Kurisu-chan –y levantó la mano con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

–Mayuri, hola. Perdón por llegar a esta hora y sin avisar.

–No, no, descuida. A Mayuri no le importa que Kurisu-chan llegue al laboratorio.

Mayuri se hizo a un lado para dejar que Cristina entrara. Ella lo hizo y nos miró. Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al encontrarse con mis ojos. Sonreí y saqué mi teléfono, colocándolo en mi oreja.

–Sí, aquí está. Acaba de llegar como estaba planeado… ¡¿Qué?! Que tenga cuidado… puede echar a perder nuestros planes…

–Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Okabe.

–Deberías ser así de sincero como ella Okarin –dijo Daru mientras se acercaba a saludar a Cristina. Yo solté una de mis risotadas y guardé el móvil en mi bata de laboratorio, dejando mis manos en sus bolsillos.

–Nunca escucharas eso de mi boca, Daru, y menos Cristina. Tardaste mucho en volver asistente.

–No soy tu asistente, y solo regresé por Mayuri y Daru.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abrir su maleta. Mayuri se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recoger su costura. Cristina sacó una bolsa.

–Compré esto de camino a acá. Espero que les guste. No sabía que sabores comprar.

– ¿Qué son señorita Makise-shii?

–Son dulces, creo que tradicionales. Son de una tienda cercana.

Mayuri y Daru comenzaron a tomar unos cuantos dulces y a comerlos. Por la expresión en el rostro de Mayuri, debían de estar muy sabrosos. Cristina levantó la bolsa hacia mí y sonrió. Dudé unos segundos en tomar uno. Lancé un suspiro y acerqué mi mano a la bolsa. En eso, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar con la entrada de un mensaje. Lo saqué para leerlo, era de un remitente desconocido.

"SERN, TIEMPO, IDOL, MUERTE"

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. La palabra "SERN" del mensaje hizo que la garganta se me secara, la palabra "TIEMPO" hizo que gotas de sudor bajaran por mi cuello y la palabra "MUERTE" que la mente se me quedara en blanco.

– ¿Okarin, estás bien?

Miré a Mayuri que estaba con su mirada fija sobre mí. Cristina e incluso Daru también me miraban fijamente. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar ante ese mensaje. Comencé a sentir como temblaba mi mano.

–Okabe, ¿sucede algo?

Cristina hizo a levantarse pero en ese mismo instante otro mensaje ingresó a mi móvil. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la habitación ya que ninguno movía un musculo. Bajé la mirada a la pantalla del teléfono. El mismo remitente desconocido.

"NECESITAMOS HABLAR. MAÑANA. MEDIO DIA. TEJADO ESTACION DE RADIO"

–Okarin…

Tuve que pensar rápido. Cristina ya casi estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, mientras Mayuri y Daru me miraban fijamente. Guardé el móvil en la bolsa de mi bata y solté otra risa de esas que me gustaba hacer, lo que hizo que Cristina retrocediera dos pasos.

–Rukako necesita mi ayuda. Debo ver que le sucede a mi discípulo.

Y sin decir más nada, salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dejando con total desconcierto a todos dentro. Cuando llegué a la planta baja vi a Mr. Braun mientras cerraba su tienda. Al verme levantó una ceja.

–Yo… Okabe Rintarou. ¿Aún por aquí hoy? Ya van varios días seguidos.

No respondí. Aún pasaba por mi mente el mensaje que acababa de recibir. ¿Quién me estaba escribiendo? ¿Quién quería verme? Al no recibir respuesta, Mr. Braun simplemente levantó los hombros y terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 09:00:23 a.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba de pie, frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora de Otonokizaka. En su mano llevaba la carpeta con los documentos necesarios para su traslado. Sabía que no iba a tener problema, ya que esta situación ya la había vivido, aunque seguía sintiendo extraño estar repitiendo algo que ya había hecho. Algo que si había llamado su atención fue el no haberse encontrado con Nico ni Nozomi mientras subía hacia la oficina de la directora, pero trató de no prestarle importancia. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar consigo misma.

–Ahora cuando toque la puerta, saldrá Kotori y me recibirá con su enorme sonrisa. Haré lo mismo que ayer y la abrazaré para ganarme su confianza.

Lanzó un suspiro y sonrió. Despacio tocó tres veces la puerta con los nudillos y esperó en silencio. Apenas se asomó una cabellera de color gris, Honoka saltó sobre ella abrazándola.

–Kotori, Kotori, Kotori… –dijo de manera efusiva.

–Eh… Kousaka-san, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, pero no soy Kotori.

Honoka se detuvo y miró a la persona entre sus brazos. Era una mujer muy similar a su amiga, pero con unos cuantos años más. La directora sonrió y se movió levemente tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

–Directora Minami… lo, lo siento.

La soltó e hizo una reverencia de noventa grados completamente sonrojada. La mujer acomodó su vestimenta y sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la chica frente a ella.

–No te preocupes Kousaka-san. Ya me han dicho que Kotori y yo nos parecemos demasiado. Aunque sigo sin entender de donde conoces a mi hija.

Honoka se mordió el labio, pero no respondió la pregunta. La mujer suspiró y abrió la puerta por completo para dejar entrar a Honoka. Ella miró el interior de la oficina esperando encontrarse con Kotori, pero no estaba.

– ¿Está sola? –preguntó mientras se sentaba. La mujer enarcó una ceja y cerró la puerta.

–Eh… sí. ¿Por qué Kousaka-san? ¿Debería estar con alguien?

–Eh… –se mordió el labio. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?–. Eh, no, por supuesto que no. Pensé que podía estar con Nico-chan.

– ¿Nico-chan? ¿Eres amiga de Yazawa-san? Eso me sorprende –Honoka suspiró y cerró la boca–. Yazawa-san no es de tener muchas amistades. De hecho creo que solo Tojou-san podría considerar que es su "amiga".

La directora dibujó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio. Honoka seguía sin comprender que sucedía. Mordió su labio fuertemente.

– ¿Sucede algo Kousaka-san?

–Eh… –sacudió la cabeza y puso una falsa sonrisa–. Eh, no, nada. Solo que quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Me fui sin siquiera terminar de hablar con usted y…

–Tranquila. Ya Tojou-san me explicó que tenías que ir a ensayar. No te preocupes.

Honoka colocó la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos sobre el escritorio y notó que la directora arqueaba una ceja con una mirada confundida. Tomó la carpeta y sonrió levemente.

–Veo que ya solicitaste tu traslado y el director de UTX lo aprobó.

–Sí. Ahora solo estoy ansiosa de comenzar aquí.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres estudiar aquí?

–Porque quiero evitar que Otonokizaka cierre. No quiero que esta escuela desaparezca.

–Interesante, ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Voy a… –suspiró y sonrió–. Voy a crear un grupo de School Idols, y lo haré popular y atraeré a muchas estudiantes. Aunque Nico… quiero decir Yazawa-senpai se oponga o Sonoda-san se niegue, las convenceré y lograré que se unan a mí y que canten a mi lado.

La directora no dijo nada. Sonrió y comenzó a revisar mejor los documentos, uno por uno. Honoka suspiró y miró la fotografía sobre el escritorio. La imagen de Kotori sonriendo hizo que se sintiera extraña. ¿Por qué no estaba en la oficina?

–Los documentos estan en regla. Aunque como directora me alegra tener a alguien como tú, que quiere estudiar aquí con tanto anhelo, no me gustaría que termines tus estudios en este colegio que está a punto de cerrar. Ya tienes una buena institución que te respalda, tienes un grupo famoso…

–Señora directora. Por favor… sé que suena loco, pero de verdad, sé que puedo lograrlo.

La mujer sonrió. Firmó uno de los documentos y cerró la carpeta.

–Está bien. Bienvenida a Otonokizaka, Kousaka Honoka.

Honoka sonrió y se puso de pie. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó hacia la puerta. La directora la miró extrañada y se puso de pie.

–Kousaka-san, ¿A dónde vas?

–Eh… iba a mi clase.

– ¿Ajá? –Arqueó las cejas–. ¿Y puedo saber qué clase? No te he dado ninguna. De hecho, pensaba decirte que entraras el lunes.

Honoka se mordió la lengua he hizo una reverencia. Se estaba precipitando. Escuchó una risa en la directora, así que la miró levemente.

–De verdad tienes ganas de comenzar. Está bien, puedes comenzar hoy, aunque con ese uniforme vas a llamar demasiado la atención. Llamaré al profesor encargado del grupo… ¿A cuál ibas a ir Kousaka-san?

–Eh… 2-2 –dijo en un susurro. La directora rio. Tomó el auricular del teléfono sobre su escritorio. Antes de marcar le sonrió una última vez a Honoka.

–Ve saliendo y espera afuera un momento –Honoka asintió y luego de hacer una reverencia, abrió la puerta.

–Muchas gracias señora directora.

–Kousaka-san… solo una última cosa. ¿Por qué me confundiste con Kotori? Ayer te dije que ella no vive aquí en Japón. Además me preguntaste si estaba sola.

Honoka se mordió el labio. ¿Debía responder con la verdad? Podía decirle que Kotori vendría a Japón y que estarían juntas el fin de semana, pero… y si se equivocaba. ¿Y si lo que hizo el día anterior, de evitar que Tsubasa se quitara la vida, había cambiado lo que pasaría ese día?

–Es que… bueno… creo que Kotori pronto vendrá a verla, solamente por eso. Ahora si me disculpa señora directora –y salió de la oficina.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 10:50:05 a.m.**

 **.**

Lancé un suspiro al colocarme frente a la puerta de mi salón. Podía escuchar a la profesora impartiendo la clase. Nuevamente esa sensación de deja vú invadía mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. Todo era tan similar a lo que ya había vivido, pero había tantas cosas diferentes. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo. Algunas estudiantes que tenía un rato libre me miraban con temor y sorpresa. Les sonreí y las saludé con mi mano, tratando de lograr que se sintieran bien. Cerré los ojos un momento, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Tenía que ganarme a Umi, y debía hacerlo desde ese mismo instante.

Toqué la puerta y esperé en silencio. Unos segundos después se abrió y la profesora asomó su cabeza mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Eres tú la estudiante transferida? –preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo. Sé que mi hermoso uniforme blanco llamaba su atención.

–Sí sensei. Soy Kousaka Honoka.

–Bien. La directora me informó de tu llegada. Espera un segundo.

Ella entró y dejó la puerta abierta. Pude escucharla informarles a todas las demás estudiantes lo de la llegada de una nueva estudiante transferida. Respiré profundamente y comencé a acercarme a la puerta.

–Kousaka-san, adelante.

Ingresé al salón y miré a mis compañeras. Todas estaban sorprendidas, pero Umi lo estaba más. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, así que rápidamente hablé con voz firme y fuerte.

–Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, tengo dieciséis años. Vengo de UTX, y efectivamente soy la vocalista del grupo A-RISE. Espero llevarme bien con todas.

Lo logré. El haberme presentado tan rápido evitó que Umi pasara la vergüenza de ser regañada por la profesora. Ella me miraba fijamente, su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, pero no se había levantado. Sonreí y tomé el trozo de tiza para escribir mi nombre en la pizarra.

–Más tarde pueden hablar conmigo si quieren. Podemos almorzar en la azotea todas juntas. Para mí será un honor.

Noté como todas las chicas a excepción de Umi sonrieron. Bien, ya tampoco se pelearían con ella. Ahora solo faltaba lograr que ella me mostrara la escuela para poder hablar a solas. Miré a la profesora que se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

–Bien. Ya conocemos a su nueva compañera. Ahora, Kousaka-san, por allá hay dos asientos disponibles, toma el que gustes.

–Tomaré el que está al lado de la ventana, sensei.

–Bien… entonces… Sonoda-san –dijo en voz fuerte. Umi se puso de pie mirando a la profesora–. Como delegada de la clase, se encargará de mostrarle el colegio a la señorita Kousaka-san y de facilitarle la materia de clase.

Umi me miró y estaba a punto de hacer el reclamo, pero nuevamente me adelanté a ella y haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados hablé con tono firme.

–Por favor Sonoda-san, cuide bien de mí.

No escuché nada, solo el silencio. Sonreí levemente y levanté la mirada. Umi estaba estática, mirándome con mucha molestia en sus ojos, pero asintió en silencio y se sentó en su silla. Despacio avancé a mi lugar y sin mirarla, comencé a poner atención en clase.

Pasaron los minutos y el sonido de la campana inundó todo el salón dando por finalizada la clase. Pude notar como Mika, Hideko, Fumiko y otras compañeras comenzaban a mirarme con la intención de acercarse a hablar conmigo, así que me puse de pie y miré a Umi fijamente.

–Sonoda-san, por favor, muéstreme el colegio en este receso. No quiero quitarle tiempo luego, ni quiero incomodarla.

Umi me miró con la boca abierta. Las demás chicas sonrieron y salieron por la puerta más al fondo del salón, dejándome a solas con ella. Umi terminó de recoger sus cosas y se puso de pie. Me miró fijamente, luego de cerciorarse que efectivamente estábamos a solas.

– ¿A qué estás jugando?

– ¿Perdona? –le dije confundida.

–Tienes tres días de estarme siguiendo, acosando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Lo único que quiero, Sonoda-san, es ser tu amiga. Solo eso.

Umi bajó la mirada. Pude notar que estaba tensa, pero no sentí molestia en ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, por lo que decidí seguirla. Al salir al pasillo, sin detenerse se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

–Este es el pasillo que da a los salones del segundo año, a la oficina de la directora y los salones de los clubes de arte, música y cocina –comenzó a decir con su firme tono de voz. Yo asentí en silencio y sonreí.

– ¿Cuántos grupos de segundo hay? –pregunté en un susurro, aunque era obvio que yo conocía la respuesta.

–Solo hay dos secciones. De tercero hay tres secciones y de primero… solo hay una sección.

Iba a hacer una nueva pregunta, ya que podía sentir que avanzaba un poco en mi acercamiento a Umi, pero la voz de Nozomi me detuvo por completo.

–Honochi. Hola –dijo con su hermosa sonrisa–. Veo que nuevamente andas con Umi-chan. ¿Ya son amigas?

–Eh… Hola Nozomi –dije, pero no respondí a la pregunta porque noté que Umi estaba a punto de responder con enojo.

–Así que es verdad que te transferiste. No puedo entender por qué. Una chica famosa como tú, ganadora de dos Love Live, quiera estar en un colegio que cerrará en dos años.

Esa voz había sido de Nico. Salió de detrás de Nozomi y me miró con fuerza. Esos ojos color rubí irradiaban mucha molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

–Ya, ya Nicochi. No le hables tan fuerte a Honochi, que es nuestra nueva estudiante –Nico miró de reojo a Nozomi que solo mantenía su sonrisa.

–Presidenta del consejo –dije con una leve reverencia– es un gusto para mí poder estudiar en este colegio. Mi madre y abuela se graduaron de él y yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Además… quiero salvarlo. Y para hacerlo, quiero contar con su apoyo.

– ¿Ah? –y me miró confusa.

–Así es Yazawa-senpai. Quiero que me ayude en una idea que tengo. Y no solo usted, quiero que Nozomi y Sonoda-san me ayuden.

–Claro que si Honochi. Cuenta conmigo.

– ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –preguntó Umi en tono seco. Iba a responderle cuando la voz de Rin nos alcanzó con fuerza. Venía subiendo las escaleras.

–Apúrate Kayo-chin, debemos llegar antes de que la profesora se vaya.

–Ya no puedo más Rin-chan, ya no puedo más.

Rin llegó a la parte alta de la escalera y se detuvo en seco al ver a Nico y a Nozomi. Su rostro denotó temor. Hanayo apareció unos segundos después sosteniéndose del barandal de la escalera. Al igual que Rin, palideció al ver a las dos chicas frente a ella.

–Koizumi, Hoshizora… –Nico comenzó a hablar con molestia–. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no se corre en los pasillos de la escuela?

Rin y Hanayo iban a escapar, pero Nozomi se había puesto a sus espaldas y sonreía moviendo sus manos en un gesto amenazante. Yo comencé a reír al verlas, al sentir en mi pecho la cálida brisa de felicidad de verlas juntas. Incluso pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Umi. Iba a defender a Rin cuando un destello grisáceo captó mi atención.

Por la otra escalera, bajaba la directora, y a su lado iba ¡KOTORI!

Sé que mi rostro cambio de color, expresión y quien sabe que más, porque las cinco chicas a mi lado me miraron fijamente con algo de temor.

– ¿Honochi?

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé la mano de Umi y comencé a caminar hacia la otra escalera, arrastrándola conmigo.

–Koto…

– ¡Oye suéltame!

Sentí mi cara arder. Kotori y su madre desaparecieron de mi campo de visión cuando las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos. Los fríos ojos color ámbar de Umi me miraban con mucha, mucha molestia. Su mano aún seguía levantada.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES, Y NO ME IMPORTA… HARÉ LO QUE SE ME PIDIÓ QUE HICIERA, PERO NO ME INTERESA, ESCÚCHAME BIEN… NO ME INTERESA SER TU AMIGA!

–Umi-chan… –dijo Nozomi en un susurro. Las demás estaban aún con ella.

–¡Ya… ya estoy cansada de que me estén presionando en ser amiga de alguien! No me interesa. He crecido sola, he vivido sola y estoy mucho mejor así.

La boca me temblaba pero no podía articular palabra… mi cuerpo no se movía, no respondía. Mi corazón se había destrozado en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **PRIMERO DIRÉ: PERDÓN.**

 **Perdón por tardar casi tres meses en poner una actualización. No me gustan las excusas, y no daré excusas. Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo y solo dejé abandonadas mis historias, simplemente. Pero aquí estoy, colocando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero la próxima semana, poner al corriente las demás, aunque sea poco a poco hasta poder regresar a la normalidad.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capitulo... ¿Quién será la persona que quiere reunirse con Okabe? ¿Y que pasó con la tierna Umi? ¿Qué hará Honoka ahora? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Espero sus comentarios (que los extraño montones) y les mando un abrazo.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:06:35 p.m.**

 **.**

Okabe lanzó un suspiro pesado mientras miraba hacia la parte alta del edificio frente a él. Aún no podía creer que volvería al mismo sitio donde todo comenzó hace casi dos años atrás. Aún podía recordar y sentir todo lo que le tocó vivir después de aquel fatídico día en donde envió un mensaje a su amigo Daru, el primer D-mail.

Negó con su cabeza y miró alrededor. Podía sonar paranoico, pero sentía que alguien lo observaba, que lo seguía, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta que fuera verdad.

Sacó su móvil. Ya era pasado medio día. Solo necesitaba subir al tejado del edificio frente a él y enfrentar a su destino una vez más, pero tenía miedo. Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirlo. Ese mensaje recibido el día anterior con las palabras SERN y MUERTE lo hacían temer lo peor.

Lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Miró una vez más a su alrededor y se adentró en el edificio de Radio. Subió en el ascensor y llegó a la última planta. Al mirar hacia su derecha, vio el pasillo desolado que daba a la habitación donde presenció el inicio de la pesadilla.

–Es irónico que esté nuevamente aquí.

Rio levemente y continuó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla y asomarse despacio, notó que no había nadie. Miró el móvil una vez más, cerciorándose de que la hora era la indicada.

–Creo que… –pero no terminó la frase.

Frente a él, un enorme destello comenzó a iluminar toda la azotea. Pequeñas partículas flotaban en el aire y en menos de un segundo, una enorme máquina apareció frente a él, una máquina que reconoció al instante. Era parecida a un satélite, con dos enormes paneles solares a ambos lados. Suspiró para dejar ir su temor y, adoptando una pose seria, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio. El gran objeto terminó de materializarse, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor y dejando salir vapor por sus costados.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que lo que parecía ser una puerta, comenzaba a abrirse. Okabe sonrió al ver asomar por la puerta a una joven, de cabellos cafés, atados en dos trenzas que formaban un círculo a cada lado de su cabeza. Vestía un uniforme militar de color marrón y una gorra en el mismo tono. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un intenso color café brillante.

–Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo Okabe soltando una pequeña risa–. La soldado de medio tiempo.

La chica lo miró fijamente unos segundos y miró algo en su mano. Era una fotografía algo vieja y destruida. Regresó su mirada a Okabe y lanzó un suspiro.

–¿Es usted Okabe Rintarou?

–¿Eh?

–¿Pregunté que si es usted Okabe Rintarou, el científico Okabe Rintarou?

Okabe enarcó una ceja pero asintió en silencio. La chica dibujó una leve sonrisa y colocó su mano derecha en la visera de la gorra que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

–Soy Hashida Suzu. Un placer conocerlo, señor Okabe Rintarou.

Okabe seguía sin entender que sucedía. Miró fijamente como la chica bajaba del aparato gigante y se colocaba a escasos metros de él. Había guardado la fotografía y lo miraba fijamente, expectante. Okabe volvió a enarcar una ceja.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Es que no parece tan extraño a como lo describía mi padre. Esperaba algo… diferente.

–¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? –pero se detuvo. Había entendido algo–. ¿No me conoces?

–Claro que no señor. Es la primera vez que lo veo, aunque tengo esta fotografía.

Suzu sacó la fotografía una vez más y se la entregó a Okabe. Era una fotografía de los miembros del laboratorio de aparatos futuristas. Ahí estaba él vestido con su inconfundible bata blanca. A su lado estaban Mayuri y Kurisu, una a cada lado. Al lado de Mayuri estaba Feyris y Daru, del otro lado estaban Moeka y Ruka, junto a Nae y Mr. Braun.

Okabe dibujó una leve sonrisa y regresó su mirada a la joven frente a él. Ella recogió su fotografía y la guardó nuevamente. Colocó una expresión seria y comenzó a hablar en un tono que Okabe solo le había escuchado usar una vez.

–Sé que usted me conoce, o sabe bien quien soy. Mi padre me dijo que probablemente se sorprendería de verme llegar.

–¿Sorprenderme?, claro que me sorprende. Pero he de suponer que se debe al mensaje que enviamos al pasado… –Suzu asintió.

–Veo que si eres consciente de lo que ha sucedido. Y efectivamente estoy aquí… para evitar que el mundo caiga en una tercera guerra mundial.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero debido a qué?!

–A la evolución de las maquinas del tiempo.

–Espera… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Okabe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sintió incluso un leve mareo, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hasta poder posarse sobre la pared de la entrada a la azotea. Suzu se mordió el labio y se acercó a él. Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

–En el año 2036, SERN gobernara sobre toda la tierra. Una sociedad opresiva, totalitaria. Una distopía. La libertad de las personas fue arrebatada y viven como zombis. Cualquiera que desobedezca es asesinado. Yo… –suspiró una vez más–…soy parte de la resistencia, luchando por liberar al mundo del control de SERN.

Okabe la miró. Aún estaba conmocionado por la repentina noticia. Suzu se giró y miró el gran artefacto al otro lado de la azotea.

–Para cambiar eso, subí a la máquina del tiempo… misma que mi padre terminó… antes de ser asesinado. Juré que haría lo posible por cambiar al mundo, por salvarlo a él y a mi madre…

»SERN logró desarrollar la máquina del tiempo. Al convertirse en los únicos que interfieren con la cuarta dimensión, el tiempo, ellos rehicieron el mundo entero.

Okabe levantó la mano para que Suzu se detuviera. Respiró profundamente dos veces y la miró. Sus ojos mostraban el temor que tenía en ese momento, pero su voz fue firme.

–Eso es imposible, yo… yo evité que eso sucediera. Yo…

–Según lo que me dijo mi padre, así fue, pero cuando envió el mensaje de la chica…

Okabe no mencionó nada, sabía muy en el fondo que era verdad. Suspiró.

–Dices que SERN logró desarrollar la máquina del tiempo. ¿Fue gracias a Makise Kurisu? –Suzu negó y bajó la mirada–. ¿No? Pero esto que me acabas de decir ya me lo habías dicho en otra línea del tiempo…

–Makise Kurisu fue asesinada… muchos años antes de que yo naciera… ella… no fue la pionera, como tampoco lo eres tú. Ustedes… murieron juntos.

–¡¿Qué?!

Suzu no continuó hablando. Tampoco hallaba la manera de mirar a Okabe. Él bajó la mirada. Esa opresión en el pecho lo estaba haciendo sudar, un sudor muy frío. Miró la máquina del tiempo. Era exactamente a como la recordaba, pero los sucesos…

– ¿Cómo consiguieron desarrollar la máquina del tiempo entonces? ¿Cómo SERN logró eso? Dímelo soldado. ¿Cómo desarrollaron la máquina si ni Cristina ni yo estuvimos involucrados en su desarrollo?

–Fue… por ella.

–¿Ella?

–La chica que envió ese mensaje al pasado.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:42:19 p.m.**

 **.**

Me encontraba sentada en el patio del colegio, debajo de un enorme árbol. Nozomi me acompañaba, en silencio. Mi miraba estaba perdida en la nada, mi mejilla aún ardía, mi corazón continuaba roto. Las palabras de Umi aún surcaban mi cabeza. Nunca, nunca pensé que las palabras dichas por una persona que quieres demasiado pudieran doler tanto.

–Toma –dijo una voz frente a mí. Levanté la mirada y vi a Nico sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo y una pequeña manta–. ¿Qué? Es para que te lo coloques en la cara.

–Gracias –dije en un susurro y tomé las cosas.

–Nicochi también tiene un lado bondadoso.

–Tu cállate Nozomi. Es mi deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Nozomi sonrió y regresó su mirada a mí, que tenía las cosas que Nico me había entregado aún en mis manos, pero seguía como perdida en el limbo. Sentí como me las quitaba lentamente y colocaba la bolsa de hielo despacio en mi rostro, llamando mi atención.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor Honochi? Del golpe me refiero.

–Ya… ya no me duele tanto –mentí. Tal vez no me dolía la mejilla pero si el alma.

–Nunca pude imaginar que esa Sonoda pudiera hacer eso. Es cierto que es algo extraña y solitaria, pero siempre he creído que estaba educada bajo una familia tradicionalista.

–No puedes juzgarla por lo que acaba de pasar Nicochi.

Nico lanzó un sonido de incredulidad y cruzó sus brazos. Yo lancé un suspiro y cerré los ojos. La imagen del rostro molesto de Umi apareció frente a mí y los volví a abrir.

–Oye… –dijo Nico llamando nuestra atención–. ¿Acaso le hiciste algo para que se pusiera así?

–Nicochi…

–La verdad Yazawa-senpai… daño es lo que menos quiero hacerle. Yo… yo la considero una gran amiga, al igual que ustedes.

–¿Yo? Pero si acabas de conocerme apenas hace dos días…

–Puedo asegurarle Yazawa-senpai… que son mucho más que dos días los que te conozco.

Nico quedó sorprendida con esa respuesta que le di, y aunque intentaba decir algo, de sus labios, que temblaban levemente, no salió ningún sonido. Nozomi quitó la bolsa de hielo de mi mejilla y la secó despacio.

–Ya bajó el rojo intenso que tenías. Umi-chan pega bastante duro.

–Por cierto –dije mirando a ambas–. ¿A dónde se fue?

–Bueno… después de que Nozomi y yo la detuviéramos para que no te golpeara más… salió corriendo hacia la salida del colegio.

Asentí en silencio y bajé la mirada. Al hacerlo, noté dos figuras a lo lejos, ocultas detrás de un árbol. Eran Hanayo y Rin que me miraban con temor. Sonreí y con un gesto de mi mano les indiqué que se acercaran.

–Eh… ¿co… cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Hanayo en su tímido tono de voz.

–Estoy bien Hanayo-chan.

–Te golpeó muy duro esa chica nya. A Rin le dolió como si hubiera sido a ella a la que golpearon nya.

Reí y asentí despacio. Me pasé la mano sobre la mejilla. A pesar de estar fría por el hielo, aún se sentía levemente ardiendo. Las cuatro chicas me miraban fijamente. Nozomi, Nico, Hanayo y Rin estaban preocupadas por mí. Eso me hizo sentir tranquila, de alguna forma.

–Bueno… olvidemos que esto pasó. Ahora más tarde trataré de hablar con…

–¿Qué? ¿Vas a hablar con ella otra vez? ¿Estás loca? Lo que deberías hacer es reportarla con la directora. O lo puedo hacer yo si…

–Yazawa-senpai… gracias por preocuparte, pero… Umi-chan… bueno ella es algo muy importante para mí y debo… –pero no terminé la frase. Hanayo se acercó a mí.

–¿Esa chica es una amiga tuya?

–Todas ustedes son mis amigas Hanayo-chan. Todas ustedes.

Hanayo miró a Rin que negó despacio. Nozomi se puso de pie a mi lado y miró a las dos niñas de primer año. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

–Bueno… la campana sonará en unos minutos. Si no se van ya, tendré que… –Pero fue interrumpida por la melodía de mi teléfono.

Lo saqué de la bolsa de mi falda y miré el número. En la pantalla aparecía la foto de una chica de cabello rosa en dos coletas, con una de esas cosas que usan las sirvientas en la cabeza y lo que parecía ser dos orejas puntiagudas de gato. Tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro, de un brillante rosa abierto, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. El nombre de Feyris aparecía debajo. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero aun así contesté.

–Eh… ¿Aló?

– ¡Oh! Honky nya… al fin te logro encontrar nya. Llamé a Tsuby nya y ella me dijo que te llamara.

–Eh… –dudé que más decir.

–Supongo que te has de estar preguntando para que te está llamando la grandiosa Feyris NyanNyan, pero no debes preocuparte, ya que te lo diré inmediatamente. Quiero que vengas al May Queen Nyan-nyan para darte unas entradas para el show del domingo del grupo Ruso… te los mereces como ganadora del Love Live.

Enarqué las cejas mientras intentaba entender lo que sucedía. No conozco a esa chica, pero debe ser alguien importante si tengo su número guardado en el móvil. Suspiré y traté de hablar sin sonar dudosa.

–Eh… vaya, que grandiosa noticia. ¿Y… cuando puedo ir por ellas?

–Cuando gustes Honky nya. Sabes que aquí eres recibida siempre nya. Tú y tus amigas nya.

–Eh… bueno. Creo que puedo pasar mañana… ¿Está bien?

–Claro que si nya. Te tendré tu postre favorito listo cuando llegues nya. Nos vemos entonces mañana nya.

Escuché como la chica (que me recordó demasiado a Rin) terminaba la llamada. Suspiré y miré a las cuatro chicas que mi miraban fijamente en silencio. Nozomi, un poco dudosa, lanzó un suspiro antes de hablar.

– ¿Sucede algo Honochi? Estás muy pálida.

–Eh… no, es que…

– ¿Te dijeron algo malo en esa llamada? –Hanayo usó su tono tímido mientras Rin, que la tomaba de su brazo asintió.

–No Hanayo-chan, es solo que… –cómo podía explicarles que no sabía quién me había llamado–. Es solo que una amiga quiere quedar conmigo mañana.

– ¿Y por eso pones esa cara? Ese golpe de Sonoda de verdad te dejó algo idiota.

Reí levemente ante el comentario de Nico. Ya me estaba tratando como la Nico que yo conocía, al igual que Hanayo y Rin. Miré a Nozomi que dibujó su linda sonrisa.

– ¿Me quieres preguntar algo Honochi?

–Eh… ¿sabes dónde queda el May Queen? –Ella enarcó una ceja–. Es que mi amiga me dijo que nos viéramos ahí y…

– ¿No sabes dónde queda el May Queen? –preguntó Nico colocándose a escasos centímetros de mí. Hanayo la imitó.

– ¿No sabes dónde queda? Pero si tuvieron una presentación ahí la semana pasada.

–Eh… eh... es que…

– ¿De verdad eres Kousaka Honoka la líder de A-RISE? –cuestionó Nico ya algo dudosa. Yo solo reí. Rin lanzó un suspiro con sus manos en la cabeza.

–Me gusta cuando Kayo-chin se pone así.

Hanayo se sonrojó y se alejó, pero no retiraba su mirada de mí. Nico, que me seguía fulminando con sus ojos rubí, tenía las cejas levantadas esperando mi respuesta.

–Soy… soy algo despistada para las direcciones. Si… –comencé a pensar en una mentira blanca– si no me equivoco, me llevaron en auto a la presentación, así que no sé bien donde queda.

La mentira pareció surtir efecto porque Nico se alejó de mí y lanzó un suspiro molesto. Yo las miré fijamente esperando una respuesta. Nozomi sonrió y abrió la boca.

–Yo no suelo visitar esos lugares Honochi, lo siento.

–Rin tampoco sabe dónde queda. Pero Kayo-chin de seguro si lo sabe –Hanayo asintió y se sonrojó al verme.

–Yo… –pero la interrumpí. Se me había ocurrido una idea.

Necesitaba unir a estas chicas. Necesitaba que comenzaran a hacerse amigas, y yo hacerme amiga de ellas. Tal vez esto si podía funcionar, así que sonreí y comencé a hablar con mi habitual entusiasmo.

–Ya sé. ¿Por qué no nos vemos mañana a las nueve en… frente a UTX y vamos las cinco al May Queen. Así Hanayo o Nico nos guían y todas aprendemos la dirección.

–Yazawa… –repitió Nico en tono seco.

–Eh… Yazawa-senpai.

Las cuatro se miraron. Nozomi sonrió con esa linda sonrisa maternal que tenía y abrazó a Nico sobre los hombros.

–Me parece una buena idea Nicochi. Así… puedes salir de tu aburrida rutina.

–No es de tu incumbencia si yo paso sola y aburrida un fin de semana. No eres mí…

Pero no terminó de hablar porque yo la interrumpí. Ella me miró fijamente y yo puse una cara de súplica. Lanzó un suspiro molesto y se dio la vuelta.

–No prometo nada.

–Yo… yo si vendré –dijo Hanayo tímidamente y sonrió. Rin la miró y levantó la mano con fuerza.

–Yo también nya. Si Kayo-chin va, yo voy con ella.

Nozomi me miró y sonrió, haciéndome sonreír. Por fin sentía que algunas cosas comenzaban a caminar, aunque todavía sentía una incertidumbre en mi pecho. ¿Podría recuperar a Umi-chan?

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:59:10 p.m.**

 **.**

Okabe aún no podía creer lo que la joven frente a él le relataba. Era algo que había querido evitar, algo que había logrado evitar. Pero solo por su error… solo por su torpeza de permitirle a esa chica enviar ese mensaje. ¿Quién era ella, después de todo?

–Dices que ella… ¿ella es la clave en el proceso de la creación de la máquina del tiempo?

–Así es. Esa chica… tiene una habilidad.

– ¿El Reading Steiner? –dije lentamente. Ella asintió–. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

–Al parecer… luego de años de estudio en ella… encontraron algo… solo ellos lo saben, pero… fue el detonante para que la primera máquina del tiempo funcionara.

– ¿No sabes lo que fue?

–No… lo siento.

Okabe pasó las manos sobre su rostro con frustración. Tenía que evitar eso, una vez más. Se levantó con decisión y se colocó delante de Suzu.

– ¿Sabes qué fue lo que sucedió con el mensaje que esa chica envió al pasado? Para ella, cambió demasiado la línea del tiempo y no sé cuál fue el problema. Si lo sabes…

–Lastimosamente… –dijo Suzu bajando la mirada–…no lo sé. Mi padre estuvo intentando averiguar qué pasó, pero nunca pudo saberlo… lo siento.

Okabe maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo iba entonces a devolver el D-mail? Suzu lo notó porque colocó una mano en su hombro. Él la miró fijamente.

–Mi… mi padre cree que Makise Kurisu podría ayudarte a saber qué fue lo que pasó. Es por eso que me envió a esta fecha en específico. Ella… tal vez pueda hacerlo.

– ¿Kurisu?

–Sí. Ella… es la persona más inteligente que conoces, y en la que más confías.

Okabe no respondió. No quería decirle a Kurisu. Le había prometido no usar el teléfono microondas. Si le decía… le había fallado, pero si ella no lo sabía… Suspiró y miró a Suzu que comenzaba a acercarse a la máquina del tiempo.

– ¿Te vas?

–Sí. Ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber. Debo… regresar a mi tiempo. Si todo sale bien… tal vez nos veamos allá, en un mundo de paz –suspiró–. Por favor Okabe Rintarou, salva mi futuro.

Okabe no dijo nada y solo la miró entrar a la máquina del tiempo. Unos segundos después, la misma desaparecía sin dejar rastros de nada. Okabe suspiró. Cerró los ojos y metió las manos a las bolsas de su bata. Comenzó a reír de forma esquizofrénica.

–Sal de ahí asistente. Sé que estás detrás de la puerta.

La puerta que daba acceso a la azotea se abrió y Kurisu asomó despacio por ella. Su mirada era entre molesta y sorprendida. Cuando cerró se acercó a Okabe que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

–Lo imaginé –le contestó él en tono seco. Ella lo miró incrédula y expectante, pero no hubo más palabras. Makise se mordió el labio.

–Este… Okabe…

– ¿Me vas a ayudar? –dijo evitando mirarla–. Ya escuchaste todo.

– ¿Y solo eso me vas a decir, Okabe? Rompiste a tu palabra… y mira en el problema en el que estamos, y solo…

–Cristina… lo siento.

Kurisu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Okabe bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del tejado, en silencio. Ella esperó unos segundos y comenzó a seguirlo.

* * *

Bueno, un capitulo de transición, un capitulo en donde vemos a Suzu (Suzuha), y vemos como Honoka comienza a lograr algo con sus amigas... Pero... ¿será suficiente?

Sé que ya me he disculpado mucho por no actualizar, pero espero que sigan apoyando mi historia. Ya estamos llegando al climax de la historia...

Un abrazo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 08:50 a.m.**

 **.**

Lancé un suspiro fuerte y miré mi reloj. Sabía que aún era temprano pero me encontraba algo ansiosa, y sabía que era extraño, porque iba a verme con mis amigas de siempre, con las personas que más quiero, pero por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días… era difícil de explicar. Nozomi, Nico, Hanayo y Rin… para ellas soy una completa extraña que quiere mudarse al colegio donde estudian, para mí, son la oportunidad de volver a poner todo como debe ser.

Quedamos de reunirnos en la entrada de UTX, exactamente donde me encontraba parada. Varias chicas pasaban a mi lado, entrando al edificio, y me saludaban de manera jovial y amable, pero no reconocí a ninguna. Me sentí extraña de ver que soy muy popular, que soy muy conocida por algo que no recuerdo en lo absoluto. De pronto todo se puso oscuro y sentí una presión en los ojos.

– ¡Oye!

– ¡Adivina quién soy!

Me mordí el labio. Conozco esa voz, fuerte, firme, decidida. Palpé con mis manos las manos que cubrían mi rostro. Son pequeñas, pero suaves. Un raro calor llenó mi pecho, uno que nunca había sentido.

– ¿Tsu? –dije dudosa, pero pude confirmar que si lo era al escuchar su risa. Soltó mi rostro y se colocó frente a mí.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –me dijo en un tono tierno que nunca le había escuchado.

–Eh… bueno… por tus manos.

– ¿Qué tienen mis manos?

–Son pequeñas y suaves.

El rubor en mis mejillas de seguro no se comparaba al que tenía ella en las suyas. Desvió la mirada hacia todos lados y de improviso se paró de puntillas y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

– ¡Tsu!

–Nadie nos vio –dijo juguetona. Yo solo la miré, pero no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

Era extraño saber que siento algo más que una amistad por esa chica frente a mí. Hasta hace cinco días… era mi rival, era mi motivación para mejorar junto a mis amigas. Pero hoy… por lo menos ahora, era algo más para mí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que ahora estudias en Otonokizaka –dijo bajando la voz y volviendo a mirar hacia todos lados.

–Ah… quedé de verme con… una compañeras. Vamos a ir a un lugar.

–Mmm… –y me miró fijamente, algo que me puso nerviosa–. Con razón. Pasé por tu casa y Yukiho me dijo que ya habías salido pero no dijiste a donde.

–Sí, se me olvidó decirle –y reí nerviosa. Tsubasa levantó una ceja. Iba a decirme algo pero una voz la interrumpió.

–Honochi buenos días. Mira a quien me encontré de camino.

Nos giramos para mirar a Nozomi que caminaba arrastrando del brazo a Nico. La pequeña trataba de soltarse pero Nozomi la traía firmemente asida, y sin esfuerzo la acercaba a nosotras. Noté como el rostro de Tsubasa se puso tenso, incluso como molesto.

–Nozomi ya suéltame.

–Ara, pero si estas acompañada Honochi.

Nozomi se detuvo y soltó a Nico que de la inercia fue a dar al suelo. Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse y se tapó la boca cuando la de ojos color carmín la miró con molestia. Nico entonces cambio su expresión y se puso de pie.

–Perdón… no debí reírme –dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–No, no, descuida. Fue culpa de esta idiota que me traía en contra de mi voluntad, Kira-san. Un gusto conocerla.

– ¿En contra? Pero Nicochi, si estabas espiando en la esquina cuando te encontré.

Tsubasa comenzó a reír nuevamente cuando Nico comenzó a golpear a Nozomi en su voluptuosa delantera. Esa risa me contagió a mí y comencé a reír también.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

Ambas nos detuvimos, pero nos miramos de reojo. Carraspeé levemente para volver a ponerme seria.

–Nozomi, Nico…

–Yazawa –y frunció la cejas.

–Eh… si, Yazawa-senpai. Les presento a mi amiga, Kira Tsubasa. Tsu, ellas son mis nuevas compañeras y futuras integrantes de mi nuevo grupo.

Nico iba a reclamar pero Nozomi le tapó la boca y sonrió ampliamente.

–Un placer Kira-san. Ya nos habíamos visto de pasada en el templo. Tojou Nozomi. Perdona cualquier mal entendido que pueda haber pasado.

Tsubasa sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Nico seguía forcejeando con Nozomi para soltarse. De pronto una fuerte voz nos llegó desde las escaleras que daban al edificio de UTX.

–Honoka-chan nya.

Miramos hacia esa zona. Rin saltaba desde el último escalón saludando con sus manos mientras Hanayo, completamente agotada, terminaba de subir la escalera y se colocaba a su lado. Levanté mi mano y sonreí. Rin tomó la mano de su amiga y se acercaron rápidamente.

–Honoka-chan nya. Lamentamos la tardanza.

–No te preocupes Rin-chan. Todas acabamos de…

– ¡TSUBASA-SAN!

Las palabras se me quedaron a la mitad con el grito de Hanayo. Había levantado la mirada y se había percatado de Tsubasa que se asustó y retrocedió dos pasos. Hanayo se acercó más a ella y le tomó las manos.

– ¿Pu… puedo pedirte tu autógrafo? ¿Pu… puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

Tsubasa me miró como pidiendo ayuda mientras retrocedía unos pasos más. Rin sonrió y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

–A Rin le gusta como Kayo-chin se emociona.

Hanayo pareció reaccionar al escuchar eso porque soltó a mi amiga y bajó su mirada nuevamente tímida y temerosa. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

–Tsu, ellas son Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo. También son mis nuevas compañeras. Hanayo es fanática de las school idols, como nosotras.

–Creo que Kira-san se dio cuenta por si sola Kousaka.

Nico ya había logrado soltarse y nos miraba con cierta molestia. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, y se había alejado lo suficiente de Nozomi para evitar que la volviera a sujetar de cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Hanayo había sonrojado demasiado, y frotaba sus manos con mucha vergüenza. Tsubasa miró a Nico y luego a Hanayo. Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

–Mucho gusto Koizumi-san. Claro que puedo darte mi autógrafo y tomarme una foto contigo, y gracias por tu apoyo. Las flores que nos enviaste al último concierto estaban hermosas.

– ¿Recordaste mis flores?

–Claro que las recordamos. Todas las que nos has enviado. ¿Verdad Honoka?

Me quedé sin palabras ya que yo no recordaba –por obvias razones– ningún regalo de Hanayo, y de seguro se reflejó en mi cara porque todas pusieron una expresión de desconcierto. Sacudí la cabeza y puse mi sonrisa tonta mientras acariciaba mi brazo derecho.

–Eh… recibimos tantas que no puedo recordarlas todas –dije. Tsubasa negó con una sonrisa y abrazó a Hanayo tiernamente. Pensé que se iba a desmayar en ese instante, pero no sucedió. Rin, algo celosa se metió entre las dos separándolas.

–Kayo-chin solo quería una foto contigo nya, no un abrazo.

Comencé a reír porque nunca había visto a Rin molesta por algo relacionado a Hanayo. Nozomi y Tsubasa también comenzaron a reír mientras que Hanayo, sonrojada, trataba de calmar a Rin que inflaba sus mejillas. Nico carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

–Bueno, si vamos a ir, deberíamos irnos ya. Tengo cosas que hacer más tarde.

–Vaya, pero no era que no querías ir Nicochi.

Nico no dijo nada y se giró molesta, alejándose de todas. Nozomi nos guiñó el ojo y comenzó a seguirla. Hanayo hizo una reverencia y tomó a Rin, llevándosela a rastras con ella. Tsubasa me miró fijamente.

–Son algo peculiares –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

–Y eso que no has conocido a las restantes.

–Eh… ¿puedo llamarte más tarde Honki?

–Claro que sí, Tsu. Nos… nos hablamos luego.

Nos mordimos los labios, y miramos hacia todos lados, pero había demasiadas personas cerca. Las dos lanzamos un suspiro frustrado y eso nos hizo reír. Nos despedimos con la mano y nos alejamos, ella hacia el edificio de UTX, yo detrás de las chicas. Llegué al lado de Nozomi que caminaba lentamente, esperándome.

–Puedo notar que ustedes dos son muy cercanas, ¿verdad?

–Eh… bueno… somos… amigas… de la infancia.

Nozomi sonrió y no dijo nada más. Me sentí totalmente extraña al decir eso, decir que Tsubasa y yo éramos amigas de la infancia. Una desazón en mi pecho y en mi cabeza comenzó a acumularse, como si algo me estuviera pasando, como si estuviera cambiando algo. Solté un fuerte suspiro y apresuré el paso para alcanzar a las demás.

Caminamos un poco, entre calles, tiendas y autos. No estaba tan alejado como yo pensaba, y solo duramos unos diez minutos. Tuve que disimular mi rostro de sorpresa, ya que se suponía que yo había venido anteriormente. Nico avanzó a la entrada directamente sin decirnos nada. Las cuatro que quedamos nos miramos y decidimos seguirlas, a excepción de Hanayo.

–Kayo-chin, ¿sucede algo?

–Es… es la primera vez que voy a entrar. Estoy algo nerviosa.

– ¿Nunca antes habías entrado? –preguntó Nozomi. Hanayo negó frotando sus manos.

–Siempre llego a la entrada, pero no me animo a entrar.

–Pues hoy es el día –dije y junto a Rin comenzamos a empujarla para entrar al café.

–Bienvenidas a casa, amas nya.

Una chica, de cabello rubio, con una cosa de sirvienta en su cabeza, con orejas puntiagudas de gato y vestida de sirvienta nos saludó en la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que conocía a esa chica. Ella al verme sonrió. Nico se acercó a ella.

–Una mesa para cinco.

–Claro, Mayushii Nya Nya las llevará con gusto ama.

¿Mayushii? Me parecía que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes. Nico y Nozomi comenzaron a seguir a la chica hacia donde ella se dirigía, mientras que Rin le decía algo a Hanayo que asentía con una sonrisa. Iba a dar el paso cuando una voz me detuvo.

– ¡Honky nya! ¡Viniste!

La chica de la foto en mi teléfono, la que me había llamado el día anterior se colocó frente a mí. Tenía el cabello rosa, largo, atado en dos coletas que bajaban en unos rulos. Sus brillantes ojos de un tono carmín más claros que los de Nico me miraban fijamente, y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa muy amplia. Noté que todos los hombres en el café nos miraban. Traté de recordar el nombre, pero al no poder hacerlo, solo sonreí y la saludé con la mano.

–Hola.

– ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Dónde está Tsuby nya, An nya y Ere nya?

–Eh… ellas… la verdad…

La chica entrecerró levemente los ojos y miró hacia donde se dirigían las demás siguiendo a la sirvienta. Noté como se mordía el labio y murmuraba algo. Intenté decir alguna palabra pero no sabía qué. Ella regresó su mirada a mí.

–Entiendo… entonces es verdad lo que me comentó Ere nya ayer.

– ¿Erena?

–Sí. Me dijo que te ibas a cambiar de colegio y que ibas a crear un grupo nuevo, pero no me dijo el por qué.

–Eh… bueno… es algo personal –dije esperando que la chica, que era obvio que me conocía bien, no se molestara. Ella me miró fijamente unos segundos más y luego sonrió ampliamente.

–Siempre contestas de esa manera Honky nya. Deberías aprender de Tsuby nya y ser más firme y decidida. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora sin ella?

–Supongo que hacerme más firme y decidida.

La chica comenzó a reír con una carcajada y tomó mi mano para llevarme con las demás. La otra sirvienta ya había terminado de tomar la orden de las chicas y se alejaba hacia el fondo. Llegamos a la mesa y la chica comenzó a saludar con mucha energía a las demás.

–Hola nya. Bienvenidas al May Queen. Soy…

– ¡FEYRIS NYA NYA!

Nuevamente Hanayo había casi gritado de la emoción. Estaba de pie, apoyada en la mesa y su rostro mostraba toda la dicha y felicidad que la embargaba. La mayoría de personas en el café nos miraban fijamente. Feyris sonrió con picardía.

–Nya… así que tengo una linda fanática.

–Eh… yo… yo… –y se sentó avergonzada. Nico lanzó un suspiro y miró a la sirvienta.

–Discúlpala Feyris-san, ella es así de bipolar.

–No le digas bipolar a Kayo-chin nya.

–Ya, ya Rin-chan. Nicochi no lo dijo de mala manera.

Feyris miró a Rin un momento, que estaba fulminando con su mirada a Nico y luego miró a esta y volvió a sonreír.

–Vaya, si es Nico nya. O debería decir Nico Nico…

–Eso ya no es importante –contestó de manera cortante. Me sorprendí al escucharlo pero no dije nada. Feyris asintió y enarcó una ceja. Me miró.

– ¿Son tus nuevas compañeras Honky nya?

–Eh sí.

–Bueno, como son amigas de Honky nya, hoy todo será cortesía de la casa nya. ¿Ya ordenaron?

–Eh sí, gracias –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa–. La otra chica ya tiene nuestra orden.

–Ok nya. Entonces Honky nya, siéntate que ya traigo tu postre nya.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada y se marchó rápidamente. Miré a las chicas y me senté al lado de Nico. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre las cinco solo roto levemente por el murmullo de los otros clientes. Lancé un suspiro y abrí la boca para decir lo que fuera pero Hanayo se me adelantó.

–Eh… ¿No sabía que conocías a Feyris-san?

–Es obvio que la conoce Koizumi. A-RISE canta aquí muy seguido –dijo Nico con cierta molestia.

–Pero no me refería a eso.

– ¿Te referías a más íntimamente, Hanayo-chan?

Nozomi le preguntó sin borrar su linda sonrisa. Hanayo me miró y asintió despacio. Las cuatro centraron su mirada en mí esperando una respuesta.

–Eh… bueno… –tenía que inventar algo– A mí me sorprendió más ver que ella conocía a Nico-chan.

–Yazawa…

–Eh sí. Yazawa…

–Es una larga historia que no les interesa. Punto.

–Nicochi, amargada –dijo Nozomi haciendo una mueca con su boca.

–La vida personal de los demás no debe interesarle a nadie. A mí no me importa tu vida, ni la de esas dos o la de ella.

El tono usado por Nico fue fuerte y muy alto. Varías personas nos miraron pero la que estaba sentada al otro lado de nuestro asiento carraspeó fuerte y se levantó para mirarnos. Unos hermosos ojos purpuras y una brillante cabellera roja nos fulminaba con esa expresión fría.

– ¿Qué acaso no se puede tomar nada en paz en este lugar? –Nico levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Ustedes, desde que llegaron quebraron la paz que había en el café. Deberían sacarlas. Aquí se disfruta de un buen café, no de un escándalo. Parece un mercado.

– ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú, cabeza de tomate, para decir eso?

– ¿Cabeza de tomate? ¿A quién llamas cabeza de tomate, enana sin pecho?

Nico se levantó y encaró frente a frente a la chica. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, Nico no se intimidaba. Sonreí de ver que eso tampoco había cambiado y me puse de pie, llamando la atención de Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo. Me metí en medio de las dos chicas.

–Ya, ya Maki-chan. No te molestes. Me disculpo por todo…

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué te da derecho de llamarme por él?

El rostro de sorpresa de Maki era evidente. Al igual que el de mis amigas. Iba a hablar cuando la voz de Feyris se escuchó detrás de nosotras.

– ¿Algún problema nya?

Nos giramos para mirarla. Traía una enorme bandeja con algunos postres en ella. Maki al verla se separó de nosotras y la encaró.

–Pensé que podía tomar un café tranquila aquí Feyris.

–Perdona Makinyan. ¿Algo te está molestando?

–Ellas –y nos señaló.

–Nosotras no estamos haciendo nada. Es esa cabeza de tomate la que se siente…

–Deja de llamarme cabeza de tomate, tabla de los infiernos.

Nico iba a lanzarse sobre ella pero Feyris con un ágil movimiento se metió entre las dos, sin dejar caer ni una gota o miga de nada lo que llevaba en la bandeja y encaró a las dos. La atención de todas las demás personas ya estaba en nosotras.

– ¡Makinyan, Nico nya!

Las dos bajaron la mirada algo apenadas. Nozomi tiró levemente de Nico para que regresara a nuestra mesa y se sentara. Maki suspiró y sacó un poco de dinero. Lo colocó en la bandeja de Feyris y se alejó.

– ¡Makinyan!

–Nos vemos mañana Feyris, y disculpa lo que acaba de pasar.

Maki se fue y todo quedó en silencio. Feyris suspiró y me miró. Yo me había quedado parada sin hacer nada. Sonrió y se alejó hacia la mesa donde tenía que llevar los pedidos. Me dejé caer en el asiento.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Esto no estaba saliendo como quería. Debía hacer algo, algo para que las cuatro se hicieran amigas. Lancé un suspiro y entrelacé mis manos sobre la mesa. Las cuatro me miraron.

–Eh… y bueno –dije tratando de sonar segura–. Qué les parece si platicamos acerca de mi idea de crear un grupo de school idols en Otonokizaka.

– ¿De verdad piensas hacer eso Kousaka? El que tuvieras éxito con A-RISE no significa que lo volverás a tener con otro grupo nuevo.

–A mí no me parece una mala idea Nicochi. Honochi se ve que sabe lo que hace y siento que puede lograrlo, me lo dicen mis cartas.

– ¿Y cuándo han acertado tus cartas Nozomi? ¿O tengo que recordarte el futuro que me dijeron tus cartas hace dos años?

Sentí el dolor y la amargura en la voz de Nico. ¿Había pasado algo que yo no conocía? Bueno, a decir verdad habían pasado demasiadas cosas que me eran diferentes. Hanayo levantó tímidamente su mano.

–Yo… yo no entiendo de que hablan.

–Cierto, a Hanayo-chan no le he explicado mi idea.

Comencé a relatarle a ella y a Rin mi idea de crear μ's, aunque cuando intenté decir el nombre del grupo nuevamente mi cabeza se quedó en blanco. Ella asentía con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, en cambio la de Rin era de mucha confusión.

–Y eso es lo que quiero hacer Hanayo-chan, y me encantaría que tú y Rin-chan me ayudaran, al igual que Nozomi y Ni… y Yazawa-senpai.

–Sabes que conmigo cuentas Honochi, aunque yo no creo ser buena cantando y bailando.

–Eres muy buena Nozomi, lo sé, te lo aseguro. Al igual que las demás, es por eso que les pido que me ayuden. Por favor.

Todas se miraron. Nico iba a decir algo pero Feyris la detuvo cuando colocó una bandeja en la mesa con varias copas y vasos. En su otra mano, traía un tazón un poco más grande.

–Aquí está su orden nya. Y esta es la tuya Honky nya, tu favorita nya.

Colocó el tazón frente a mí y a las demás le sirvió lo que habían pedido. Miré lo mío, una cantidad de helado, con frutas y unas rebanadas de pan. Nuevamente sentí la desazón en mi pecho y mi cabeza, como un sentimiento. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza.

– ¿Sucede algo Honochi?

–Eh… no. Solo es que tengo mucha hambre –dije tratando de sonreír. Metí la cuchara a mi tazón y tomé un poco de helado. Sabía a gloria. Tomé una de las rebanadas de pan y fue incluso mejor. Seguro puse una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara porque Feyris sonrió.

–Nunca me cansaré de ver esa sonrisa. De verdad te gusta ese postre nya.

Me sonrojé mucho algo que hizo sonreír a las demás. Feyris entonces sacó algo de la bolsa de su delantal y lo colocó en la mesa. Todas la miramos.

– ¿Qué es eso Feyris? –preguntó Nico con la cuchara en la boca.

–Es parte del premio de Honky nya. Son entradas para el espectáculo de mañana.

– ¿El del grupo ruso de baile? ¿De verdad?

Los ojos de Hanayo se iluminaron por completo. Nico también parecía hipnotizada mirando las entradas sobre la mesa. Feyris sonrió un poco más y las acercó a mí.

–Toma Honky nya, son para ti. Aunque solo tengo cuatro nya. Lo siento nya.

–No te preocupes –dijo Nozomi–. Yo tengo mi entrada.

–Es verdad. Nozomi me invitó a ir con ella.

Feyris enarcó una ceja y miró a Nozomi fijamente. Asintió y comenzó a mover los dedos, golpeando la mesa.

– ¿Entonces me las llevo, nya?

Noté como el brillo se iba del rostro de Hanayo y de Nico. Rin miraba todo ajena a lo que sucedía. Le negué a Feyris y tomé las entradas en mi mano.

–No. Gracias Feyris, voy a usarlas con mis amigas.

–OK. Por cierto… búscame mañana, te tengo una sorpresa más.

Hizo a marcharse pero Nico la tomó de la mano y suspiró.

–Feyris, disculpa lo de hace un rato. Sé que no debí perder la dulzura de mi carácter pero…

–Descuida Nico nya, sé que no fue a propósito. Makinyan puede ser bastante difícil.

–Honoka-chan, tu parecías conocerla, ¿verdad? –me preguntó Hanayo en un susurro. Yo que aún comía mi delicioso postre asentí levemente.

–Ella…

–Ella es la hija de los dueños del hospital Nishikino nya, y una talentosa pianista nya. Ella estará en el show de mañana, será la pianista principal de la orquesta nya.

– ¿Esa cabeza de tomate?

–Nicochi…

–Sí, perdón.

Feyris sonrió y se alejó de nosotras para seguir con su trabajo. Miré las entradas en mi mano. Cuatro. Separé tres y miré a mis amigas.

–Hanayo, Rin, tomen –y les pasé una entrada a cada una–. Vamos juntas mañana a verlo.

– ¿De… de… de verdad?

Hanayo tomó temblorosa la entrada pero dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y la abrazó contra su pecho. Rin puso una cara curiosa y tomó la entrada. Comenzó a leerla fijamente. Miré a Nico que disimulaba comiendo de su helado y mirando hacia otro lado.

–Ni… Yazawa-senpai, toma –y coloqué la entrada frente a ella–. Espero que podamos ir todas juntas.

Nico miró la entrada, luego me miró a mí. Lanzó un suspiro y tomó la entrada. Se mordió el labio y me la regresó despacio.

–No merezco que me la des, Kousaka. No somos amigas.

–Nico-chan, tu eres mi amiga. Te lo he dicho, tú, Nozomi, Hanayo y Rin, son mis más preciadas amigas. No vuelvas a decir eso.

Le coloqué la entrada en la mano y sonreí. Nico suspiró y desvió la mirada para limpiarse una lágrima que quería bajar por su mejilla. Nozomi soltó una risa malvada.

–Oh, Honochi llegó al corazón de Nicochi. Que hermoso.

–Tu cállate Nozomi –No pude evitar el reírme. Nico suspiró y se guardó la entrada en su abrigo–. Gracias… eh… Honoka.

Sonreí y ella sonrió. Nozomi entonces señaló la entrada que quedaba en mi mano.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esa otra entrada Honochi? Puedes usarla tú y yo buscaré a alguien con quien ir.

–Tengo pensado dársela a alguien. Además, te prometí que iría contigo, como amigas.

Nozomi asintió y sonrió. Rin levantó su mano. Aún miraba confusa su entrada.

–Rin no entiende para que es esta entrada. ¿Es un circo o algo parecido nya?

Las cuatro nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras Rin nos miraba aún más confundida.

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 03:16:48 p.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba a la residencia Sonoda. Quería hablar con Umi, tratar de una vez por todas de hacerla entrar en razón, de acercarse a ella, de volver a hacerla su amiga. Estaba segura que lo que pasó el día anterior había sido un impulso, un reflejo de Umi a defenderse, que el golpe no lo había querido dar por voluntad propia. Que fue su error por tomarla de la mano, por tocarla. Se acarició la mejilla con su mano. Había dolido, y había dolido bastante. Toda la noche había pensado en ese momento.

Miró su otra mano, en donde estaba la entrada que aún le sobraba de las que Feyris le había dado como premio. Dibujó una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro. En su mano estaba la única forma de reunir a las nueve en un mismo lugar. Eli y Maki iban a participar del show. Honoka sabía que Kotori iba a llegar porque su profesor era el diseñador de vestuario. Y ella iba a ir con las demás, solo faltaba Umi. Tal vez todas juntas…

Se mordió el labio y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Esperó unos segundos pero nada. Volvió a tocar pero nuevamente nada. Cuando lo iba a hacerlo por tercera vez la azulada cabellera de Umi asomó por un resquicio de la puerta. Al ver a Honoka una fría mirada se colocó en su rostro, pero en segundos cambió a tímida y asustada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo en tono fuerte, seco, aunque trataba de no mirarla.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo Honoka en un susurro. Umi suspiró profundamente.

– ¿De verdad eres lenta? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa ser tu amiga.

–Las que sean necesarias hasta que lo consiga. No me rendiré, así tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida pidiéndotelo.

Umi la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules fuertes que la miraban determinada. Suspiró y regresó al interior de su casa cerrando la enorme puerta de madera. Honoka miró al cielo y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. No se iba a rendir. Comenzó a golpear la puerta.

–Umi-chan, tú no eres así, tú no eres una solitaria. Tú me tienes a mí, tienes a más personas que te quieren, que quieren estar contigo, como Nozomi. Danos una oportunidad, una para demostrarte lo bello de compartir con los que te quieren. Por favor…

Calló de rodillas llorando, mas la puerta no se abrió. Umi estaba recostada en ella, un nudo en la garganta la invadía, las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos. Así pasaron los segundos, solo escuchando el llanto ahogado de Honoka. Cuando ya la peli jengibre dejó de llorar, se puso de pie.

–Umi-chan, dejaré algo aquí, frente a tu puerta. Si quieres darme la oportunidad, por favor...

Esperó pero no hubo respuesta. Suspiró y colocó la entrada en el suelo, frente a la puerta, con una piedra encima para que el viento no se la llevara. Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa.

Umi esperó unos minutos, no supo cuantos, hasta que ya no se escuchaba nada más que el susurro del viento. Abrió despacio la puerta y asomó su cabeza levemente. No había nadie, nada, solo una piedra y un trozo de papel. Salió y lo recogió.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrada?

La giró y había una pequeña nota pegada, escrita con una desordenada caligrafía.

 _"_ _Umi-chan… nos vamos a encontrar a las 06:30 p.m. en la entrada del lugar. Te estaremos esperando. Por favor, no faltes. No me falles."_

Umi sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla.

– ¿Por qué me siento así? –Dijo en voz alta–. Yo no… yo no tengo que llorar por esto… pero… pero… –cayó de rodillas–. Me quería disculpar… no debí pegarle… ella… ella de verdad…

De pronto un sonido interrumpió su llanto. El sonido de su móvil al recibir un mensaje. Lo sacó de su pantalón y rápidamente lo leyó. Sus tristes y mojados ojos nuevamente se pusieron sombríos y fríos. Miró el mensaje y luego la entrada en su mano.

* * *

 **Y después de bastante tiempo, regreso con un nuevo capitulo. Vemos los esfuerzos de Honoka por lograr que las chicas se hagan amigas, aunque por lo torpe que es, le cuesta más de la cuenta. ¿Qué será el mensaje que recibió Umi? ¿Irá al evento?**

 **Espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana, así que para el otro jueves, un nuevo capitulo. Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

.

 **Marzo 25, 2012 12:45 p.m.**

 **.**

Lancé un suspiro mientras miraba los pájaros que revoloteaban cerca de los árboles debajo de los cuales me encontraba sentado, esperando paciente a que mi asistente llegara. La había llamado temprano para que nos viéramos en el templo Yanabayashi, ya que necesitábamos hablar.

El día anterior, nos enteramos de algo que no queríamos aceptar, pero que yo presentía que iba a pasar. Volvimos a cometer el error de jugar con el tiempo. Al cometer el error de enviar el mensaje para la chica Idol, había alterado el futuro. Lo supe pero no lo quería aceptar, porque para mí, no era un cambio significativo, pero algo pasó, algo que no entendía, y ocupaba de ayuda para comprenderlo.

Lo que más me costaba comprender, era el hecho de que Suzuha… bueno que la Suzuha que vino del futuro, me dijera que la chica Idol era la causante de la catástrofe del futuro. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué puede hacer ella?

Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos, pero los abrí al sentir algo frío en mi mejilla. Mi asistente estaba a mi lado y sostenía una botella de Dr. Pepper contra mi rostro. En su otra mano tenía otra, abierta.

–Pensé que querrías tomar algo. Hace un poco de calor.

–Es un gesto extraño de tu parte Cristina.

– ¿Extraño? Extraño sería que lo hicieras tú, no yo.

Tomé la botella y reí. Ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a mí. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida y lanzó un suspiro. Su mirada estaba llena de molestia y preocupación a partes iguales.

– ¿Y bien? Supongo que un poco de sueño te sirvió para aclarar todo lo que has hecho, ¿verdad Okabe?

–Uh… dormir fue lo poco que hice. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, me parecía ver el futuro, lleno de dolor y angustia. Mi mente no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo el soldado.

–Igual yo –dijo en un susurro–. No pude dormir tampoco. Todo lo que me contaste ayer, aún da vueltas por mi cabeza.

Reí levemente y eso la hizo poner un rostro de molestia. Decidí beber un poco más, apartando la mirada de ella.

–Okabe… ¿por qué lo hiciste? Quiero una respuesta, por favor. Ayer esquivaste mi pregunta todas las veces que pudiste, pero quiero saber el por qué.

–Cristina…

–Okabe, por favor. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber el motivo de tu estupidez de mandar un D-mail, para poder calmar mi molestia interior.

Suspiré. Le debía una explicación a ella, pero no sabía cómo expresarla. ¿Por qué ayudé a la chica Idol? ¿Fue por las palabras que me dijo Cristina en la otra línea temporal? ¿Fue por un descuido de mi parte?

–La verdad Cristina… la ayudé porque… porque me sentí ella en un momento.

– ¿Qué?

–Cuando ella dijo que había perdido a sus amigas, pensé que se trataría de una pelea de chicas, pero al ver lo de la explosión…

–La explosión que sucedió en un evento, el… Love Live, fue lo que dijiste ayer.

–Sí, esa explosión que sucedió… y saber que sus amigas, que ellas no la habían abandonado, sino que las habían asesinado… me recordó… tu muerte y la de Mayuri. Por eso… creo que la ayudé.

–Pero Okabe…

–Sí, sé que me equivoque, que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no pensé que el querer evitar esa tragedia, no solo para ella, sino para cientos de personas… fuera a traer más consecuencias.

–Okabe, sabes que las leyes de la casualidad no permiten contradicciones…

–Lo sé asistente, lo sé. Si el resultado de un evento cambia… el evento en sí, cambiará para prevenir una paradoja, lo sé, lo viví… lo vivimos juntos… pero aún…

Suspiré, ya le había dado mi explicación. No sabía si eso era suficiente, pero ya no tenía más palabras que decir. No quería mirarla, y ver su expresión de decepción, o enfado, o frustración, no quería saber que rostro estaba poniendo. De pronto, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, por mi espalda, en un tierno abrazo. Su cabeza recostada a mí.

–Puedes jurar que eres un científico loco, pero dentro… eres un gran hombre Okabe Rintarou. Gracias por confiar en mí una vez más.

Sonreí y acaricié sus manos. Una pequeña tosecilla nos hizo separarnos. Ruka, de cabello negro corto y blanca piel, nos miraba fijamente, algo sonrojado. Llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa –a pesar de ser un hombre, pero su apariencia, delgada, femenina dijera otra cosa– y sostenía una escoba en sus manos.

–Eh… Oka… Kyouma-san, Kurisu-chan, ¿qué hacen aquí en el templo hoy? ¿Necesitan algo?

–Lo sentimos Rukako, ya sabemos que los domingos el templo no abre, pero necesitábamos de un lugar tranquilo para hablar.

–Eh… Kyouma-san, el templo abre los domingos. Lo ha hecho desde hace tres años.

– ¿Qué? –dije sorprendido. No recordaba que así fuera. Miré a Cristina que me negó despacio. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata y comencé a reír–. Cierto, cierto, perdona Rukako, creo que me confundí de templo.

– ¿Estás bien Kyouma-san? Si quieres puedo decirle a papá que te ayude, o a Nozomi, antes de que se vaya.

– ¿Nozomi? –dije en un susurro. Ruka asintió. Le negué lentamente.

–Tranquilo Rukako, estoy bien.

–Está bien, Kyouma-san, Kurisu-chan. Los… los dejo para que sigan hablando.

Hizo una reverencia y se alejó de nosotros. Cristina ya se había vuelto a sentar al otro lado de la mesa, y bebía un poco sonrojada. Suspiré y miré hacia el templo.

– ¿Tienes recuerdos mezclados, verdad? –La miré pero ella no me miraba, miraba al templo aun bebiendo–. No sabías que el templo abría los domingos y no conoces a la tal Nozomi.

–Es verdad. No recuerdo nada de eso. Hasta hace menos de un minuto.

Ella asintió y lanzó un suspiro. Terminé mi bebida y la miré fijamente. Ella había entrelazado las manos sobre la mesa y las miraba fijamente.

–Okabe… ¿puedes volver a decirme que fue lo que hiciste ese día? –lancé un suspiro.

–Estaba con Daru, planeando nuestro siguiente gadget futurista cuando apareció Mayuri con la chica Idol. Ella entonces dijo que si la podíamos ayudar a viajar en el tiempo.

– ¿Y cómo lo supo?

–No lo sé. Dice que alguien se lo dijo. Yo me negué a hacerlo, me negué a ayudarle, pero luego…

–Luego dices que hablaste conmigo por teléfono y yo te alenté a hacerlo –asentí–. ¿Y luego enviaste el D-mail?

–La llamé para que hiciera el mensaje, y luego lo enviamos. Eso fue todo.

Cristina iba a continuar hablando cuando una chica, de largo cabello morado, una figura robusta muy hermosa salió del templo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color celeste. Por alguna extraña razón, su rostro se me hacía familiar. Ella comenzó a correr pero al vernos se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.

–Eh… buena tardes. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

–Eh… –me quedé sin habla. Miré a Cristina que estaba igual a mí, pero logró negar con su cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

–No gracias. Descuida, solo estamos charlando. ¿Eres sacerdotisa en este lugar?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa. Noté que Rukako se acercaba corriendo.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿ya te vas? –la chica asintió.

–Honochi y Nicochi me van a matar, ya voy tarde.

–Apresúrate entonces. Y disfruta del show.

–Gracias Ruka-chan. Y perdona por ponerte trabajo extra hoy.

–Descuida Nozomi-chan. Tú has sido muy buena conmigo, hoy puedo serlo yo contigo. Ahora vete.

La chica le sonrió a Rukako y luego a nosotros y comenzó a correr nuevamente, saliendo del templo. Rukako nos hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Cristina suspiró profundamente y me miró.

– ¿Sucede algo Okabe?

–Eh… no sé por qué, pero creo que la he visto antes. Solo eso.

–Mmm… no sabía que ese tipo de chica era de tu gusto.

¿Esos eran celos? La miré fijamente, pero ella solo me ignoró y se puso de pie. Sin mirarme, comenzó a caminar y a hablar.

–Retomemos la conversación –dijo secamente–. Enviaron el mensaje y te diste cuenta que hubo un cambio, gracias al Reading Steiner. ¿Pensaste en algo?

–No. No le di mucha importancia, porque todo parecía estar bien. Pero al día siguiente, ella llegó de nuevo, porque dice que toda su vida había cambiado.

–Esa es la parte que no entiendo Okabe. ¿Qué decía el mensaje, para que ella diga que toda su vida cambió?

–Según recuerdo, solo era una advertencia de bomba, que íbamos a enviar cinco días atrás, para que le llegara antes del evento.

– ¿Y el teléfono al que lo envió fue el de ella?

–Sí. Ella dijo que antes le había pertenecido a su… madre –terminé de decir en voz baja. Cristina me miró con sorpresa en su rostro, igual a la mía. Me levanté y comencé a caminar de lado a lado.

–Ella envió el mensaje a ese número, solo eran cinco días hacia atrás. Pero Daru y yo estuvimos trabajando en el teléfono-microondas (nombre sujeto a cambiar) un día atrás.

– ¿Trabajando? ¿Qué le estuvieron haciendo?

–Estábamos tratando de mejorar el contador de tiempo para que fuera más preciso.

Cristina suspiró con frustración y negó despacio. Yo iba a replicar pero ella levantó su mano, evitando que hablara.

– ¿Crees que…? –Dijo pausadamente– ¿Crees que haya una posibilidad que ese cambio que hicieron, fuera el causante de que ese mensaje… viajará más de cinco días en el pasado? –No le pude contestar. Ella se mordió el labio–. Okabe…

–Puede ser. ¿Pero ahora la pregunta es… cuanto tiempo atrás?

–Vamos al laboratorio. Necesito revisar ese aparato.

–Pero Daru no nos va a ayudar. Hoy… le di libre el día.

– ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

–El evento de danza de ese grupo ruso. Consiguió convencer a Feyris de que lo invitara al evento. No le puedo negar eso.

Cristina asintió y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme.

.

 **Marzo 25, 2012 01:25 p.m.**

 **.**

Honoka esperaba a la salida de la estación. Estaba algo preocupada y ansiosa a partes iguales, ya que era una oportunidad única de estar con sus amigas desde que toda esa locura había comenzado. Nozomi, Hanayo, Rin y Nico ya habían comenzado a relacionarse. Pero las otras cuatro… Honoka sabía que era difícil, especialmente que Umi se presentara, pero algo, un sentimiento, le decía que todas iban a estar juntas. Lanzó un suspiró cuando escuchó su nombre.

– ¡Honochi!

Honoka miró hacia la izquierda. Nozomi corría llamando la atención de muchas personas, en especial de hombres que la miraban fijamente. La chica se detuvo frente a ella, tomando aire.

–Nozomi…

–Honochi, perdona mi tardanza. Lo siento.

–Descuida Nozomi, yo acabo de llegar también.

Nozomi sonrió y se acomodó el hermoso vestido celeste. Honoka lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa ya que nunca había visto a Nozomi tan arreglada. Lucía demasiado bella a diferencia de ella que llevaba un jeans y una camiseta algo grande. Nozomi se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada.

– ¿Me veo mal?

–No, todo lo contrario Nozomi, luces demasiado hermosa.

– ¿De verdad? No sabía que debía ponerme y… –estaba nerviosa. Honoka le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Ella sonrojó un poco más.

–Estás muy bella. Sé que llamarás la atención de la bailarina Eli cuando te vea.

Nozomi sonrió y asintió con fuerza. Comenzaron a caminar juntas, riendo y bromeando. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar del evento, se sorprendieron de la cantidad de personas en el lugar. Nozomi lanzó un soplido de molestia y tristeza.

– ¿Qué sucede Nozomi?

–No pensé que vinieran tantas personas. Será difícil verla. Las entradas que compré no están muy cerca del escenario.

Honoka sonrió tiernamente. Iba a decir algo pero una voz la detuvo, al llamar su nombre.

–Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan.

Las dos chicas miraron hacia un punto. Hanayo y Rin las llamaban moviendo las manos con mucha energía. A su lado estaba Nico, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con molestia.

–Llegan tarde –dijo apenas las dos chicas se colocaron a su lado.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón –dijo Honoka uniendo sus manos. Nico lanzó un sonido de disgusto y miró a Nozomi.

– ¿Por qué te vestiste así Nozomi? No es una cena de gala.

–Me… ¿me veo mal Nicochi?

–No, no es eso… más bien –y miró alrededor, donde varias personas las miraban, en especial chicos y hombres–. Vamos entrando, antes de que nos desnuden con la mirada.

Iban a dar el primer paso para ingresar, cuando vieron una figura acercarse a ellas. Una chica de cabello rosa, ojos felinos y piel blanca. Honoka sonrió y movió su mano.

–Hola Feyris.

–Honky nya, veo que llegaste. Y con tus amigas –miró a las chicas. Sonrió más ampliamente–. Así podré mostrarles algo a todas, que bien.

– ¿Qué nos vas a mostrar Feyris? El show está por comenzar y debemos buscar nuestros lugares –preguntó Nico. La chica le guiñó el ojo.

–No te preocupes Nico nya. Todo está controlado.

Feyris tomó la mano de Honoka, que se sorprendió un poco y la comenzó a llevar con ella. Honoka miró a las demás y las llamó para que la siguieran. Entraron por una puerta lateral, y caminaron por los pasillos, donde había decenas de personas con prisa, todas vestidas con camisetas de color gris y la palabra STAFF. Nozomi y Nico seguían de cerca de Honoka, mientras que Hanayo y Rin avanzaban más despacio detrás de ellas.

– ¿A dónde vamos Feyris-san? –preguntó Hanayo en tono tímido. Feyris sonrió y se detuvo en un salón blanco, donde había unos sillones en el mismo color. Soltó a Honoka y le guiñó el ojo.

–Esperen aquí. Les tengo una sorpresa, pero debo traer a alguien más.

Feyris salió del lugar dejando a las chicas. Nozomi se acercó a Honoka mientras miraba a Hanayo y a Rin algo asustadas. Nico ya se había sentado en uno de los sillones.

– ¿Sabes que está pasando, Honochi?

–Ni idea.

–Es algo extraña esa chica Honochi.

Honoka rio levemente asintiendo. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero nadie parecía interesarse en ellas, ya que pasaban por el pasillo y ni las miraban. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y no había señales de Feyris.

–Espero que no tarde más. Nos vamos a perder el inicio del evento. Demonios, siempre hace lo mismo –dijo Nico molesta. Hanayo levantó la mano.

– ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Feyris-san?

–Hanayo, pensé que veníamos como amigas. No tienes que ser formal hoy conmigo. Y sí, la conozco hace unos tres a cuatro años.

Honoka escuchó eso y se sorprendió. A decir verdad, ella ya no estaba segura de cuál era su pasado. Tenía los recuerdos de Kotori y de Umi, pero ahora se mezclaban con los sentimientos hacia Tsubasa y las cosas que ya había escuchado. Pero la verdad, de sus amigas no sabía nada. ¿Qué tanto cambió el pasado para ellas?

–Por aquí mamá, mi profesor y esa chica dijeron que era por aquí.

Honoka salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz. La reconocía, su corazón lo sabía. Sentía un calor en su pecho. Notó que todas las demás miraban hacia una de las entradas. Unos segundos después, dos mujeres, de larga cabellera grisácea, ojos color miel, como dos gotas de agua, similares en todo, excepto en la edad, asomaron a la habitación. La mujer de mayor edad se detuvo y sonrió.

–Niñas, hola. No esperaba encontrarlas por aquí.

–Directora Minami –dijo Nico sorprendida. La mujer sonrió más ampliamente. Notó a Honoka con la mirada fija en la chica detrás de ella.

–Kousaka-san, mira quien me acompaña.

Honoka la miró y luego regresó su mirada a Kotori que tenía un rostro confundido. No pudo reprimir el impulso y en dos grandes pasos acortó la distancia y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica soltara un gritillo de sorpresa.

–Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan…

– ¡Eh! ¡Sí, soy yo!

Nozomi, Hanayo y Rin sonrieron, mientras Nico solo lanzó un suspiro de molestia. La mujer separó a las dos chicas y las miró fijamente.

–Kousaka-san, quiero a mi hija en una pieza hoy.

–Lo… lo siento.

–Kotori –la chica la miró–. Ella es la chica a la que le hablé de ti.

Honoka miró sorprendida a la directora que le guiñó un ojo. Kotori miró a Honoka que se mordía el labio y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. Se acercó un poco más a ella y estiró la mano.

–Hola. Soy Minami Kotori, pero creo que ya lo sabes. ¿Tú eres?

–Kousaka Honoka, pero puedes decirme solo Honoka. Perdona si… te asusté –ella negó.

–No te preocupes. Mamá… te habló de mí, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Me… me dijo muchas cosas hermosas y por eso quería conocerte.

Kotori sonrió y miró a su madre. Honoka tomó la mano de Kotori y la acercó a las otras chicas. Despacio comenzó a señalarlas una a una.

–Ellas son mis amigas. Ella es Nozomi-chan, ella es Hanayo-chan, ella es Rin-chan y ella es Nico-chan.

–Yazawa para ella, Honoka.

–Mucho gusto –dijo Kotori en una reverencia. Todas sonrieron. Honoka sonrió y miró a Kotori una vez más que le devolvió la sonrisa. Escucharon un soplido de molestia detrás de ellas.

–Esto debe ser una broma. Feyris me las va a pagar.

Todas se giraron para mirar a la chica pelirroja que las miraba con un gesto de desaprobación muy evidente. Vestía de rojo intenso, como su cabello, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo.

– ¡Maki-chan! –gritó Honoka con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oye! Deja de llamarme por mi nombre como si me conocieras.

–Y tu deja de gritarle como si la conocieras –dijo Nico en tono seco. Maki la miró.

–Tu cállate tabla enana.

–Que dijiste cabeza de tomate.

–Lo que oíste.

Nico se iba a abalanzar sobre la pelirroja pero la detuvieron entre Hanayo, Nozomi y Rin. Maki dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kotori se sonó la garganta y se acercó a ella.

–Eh… señorita Nishikino, por favor no insulte a… a mis amigas.

– ¿Son sus amigas, señorita Minami? –Maki las miró y regresó la mirada a Kotori–. Eh… lo siento. No lo sabía.

Maki sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Kotori asintió en silencio y miró a Honoka que le sonrió. Nico dejó de forcejear y lanzó un suspiro. Iba a decir algo cuando apareció Feyris por la entrada derecha del salón.

–Oh, veo que ya Kotori nya y Makinyan ya están aquí. Entonces creo que ya puedo presentarla.

Feyris estiró la mano y comenzó a llamar a alguien. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que una chica rubia, de finos rasgos extranjeros, unos brillantes ojos azules, asomó despacio a la habitación. Vestía un pantalón ancho y una blusa sin mangas, algo rota. Se sonrojó al ver a tantas personas y miró a la chica a su lado.

–Debiste decirme que me ibas a presentar personas.

Feyris sonrió, pero no dijo nada. La chica se alisó la camiseta un poco y acomodó su alta coleta para amarrarla mejor. Feyris entonces se colocó al frente de la chica.

–Chicas, quiero presentarles a la primera bailarina del grupo de danza ruso, la señorita Ayase Elichika nya.

–Eh… un gusto –hizo una leve reverencia.

–Ella es la pianista que tocara hoy en la apertura, Nishikino Makinyan.

–Maki sin el nyan –dijo la pelirroja, cruzando sus brazos y agarrando su mechón de cabello. Eli sonrió.

–Eli sin el nya.

–Malas –dijo Feyris pero sonriendo. Señaló a Kotori que se había acercado a su madre–. Ella es la chica que realizó tu vestido para hoy, Minami Kotori, y su mamá.

– ¿Tú fuiste la que diseñó mi vestido? Vaya, debo decirte que quedó hermoso. Muchas gracias.

–Me alegra que te gustara. Tenía miedo que no fuera así.

–Al contrario. Me gustaría, bueno seguir trabajando contigo en nuevos vestuarios para el grupo. Tu maestro te educó bien.

Kotori sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Feyris miró entonces a Honoka y le guiñó un ojo.

–Y ella es la vocalista… eh, ex vocalista de A-RISE y campeona del Love Live, mi amiga Honky nya, y ellas son sus amigas.

Eli sonrió y miró a las chicas. Notó que la chica de gafas estaba sonrojada y la chica de cabellos naranjas a su lado, que la tomaba del brazo, la miraba con sorpresa. La pequeña chica de cabello negro se sonó la garganta.

–Es… es un placer conocerla señorita Ayase. Somos, somos sus admiradoras. Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y soy la presidenta de la escuela Otonokizaka, y admiro mucho su trabajo y…

–Era presentarse, no una entrevista de trabajo.

Nico miró a Maki que reía aún con sus brazos cruzados. Iba a decir algo, pero Eli se acercó a ella.

–Un placer conocerte Yazawa-san. ¿Y ellas son?

–Ko... Ko… Koi… Koizumi Hanayo.

–Yo soy Hoshizora Rin. ¿En verdad es usted bailarina?

Eli asintió y les sonrió. Hanayo casi se desmaya y Rin la sostuvo. Todas comenzaron a reír. Honoka entonces se sonó la garganta.

–Eli-chan –dijo y la chica la miró algo confusa.

–Tú eres Honky.

–Honoka. Kousaka Honoka. Honky es… el apodo que me da Feyris, sin el nya.

–Dejen de burlarse de mi nya.

Otra ronda de risas. Honoka sentía una calidez enorme en el pecho. Feyris miró su reloj y lanzó un suspiro.

–Vaya, ya casi es hora. Voy a decirles a los chicos de la introducción. Makinyan, Elinyan, deben prepararse. Las demás ya deberían ir a sus asientos.

Feyris salió de la sala. Maki y Eli iban a seguirla.

–Eli-chan espera.

Honoka tomó la mano de Eli, sorprendiéndola nuevamente. Maki se detuvo al lado de Nico. Honoka miró hacia atrás y se acercó a Nozomi que estaba en silencio, apartada y algo nerviosa.

–Aún te faltó conocer a Nozomi.

Eli no había reparado en la chica que estaba atrás del todo, y se maldijo por lo bajo. Como no la había visto, si era lo más hermoso en toda la sala. Nunca había sentido nada como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero le agradaba de sobremanera. Los ojos verdes de la chica entonces la miraron y ambas se sonrojaron.

–No… Nozomi. Vaya…

–Eh…

–Di algo Nozomi –susurró Honoka, aunque todas la escucharon.

–Ho… hola.

–Hola –repitió Eli como tonta–. Luces muy hermosa.

–Gracias. Tu… tú también.

– ¿Así? No lo creo –dijo Eli, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Honoka comenzó a alejarse, colocándose al lado de las demás. Kotori la miró y sonrió.

–No, así también luce muy bella. Toda tú, eres muy bella.

–Eh… nadie nunca me había alagado así. Gracias Nozomi.

–Eh… de nada Elichi. Es un placer conocerte.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó la rubia curiosa. Nozomi sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Eli le tomó la mano para llamar su atención–. Oye, Nozomi. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

–Elichi… pero no lo volveré a… –no terminó porque el dedo de Eli estaba en sus labios.

–Me gusta cómo suena, en tu dulce voz.

Hanayo lanzó un suspiro y miró a las demás. Todas sonreían, incluyendo a Maki. Nico se mordió el labio y miró a la pelirroja a su lado.

–Eh… disculpa por llamarte cabeza de tomate, Nishikino-san.

–Yo… yo también te pido disculpas por llamarte tabla.

– ¿Y por decirme enana?

Maki no respondió. Nico enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada más. Honoka sonrió aún con más fuerza. Kotori lo notó y habló despacio.

–Eh… Ho… Honoka-chan –dijo dudosa, pero la mencionada la miró–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada Kotori-chan. Que hay cosas que no cambian, no importa lo que pase. Solo falta una cosa para que este momento sea perfecto.

– ¿Una cosa? ¿Cuál?

–Una persona…

Honoka iba a mencionar el nombre de esa persona cuando notó una figura parada en la entrada de la habitación. Vestía completamente de negro y las miraba fijamente. Su cabello azulado bajaba por su rostro y llevaba un objeto en su mano. Honoka se sorprendió y gritó emocionada.

– ¡Umi-chan!

* * *

 **No me crucifiquen... lo sé, no debí dejarlo ahí.**

 **Al fin se reunieron todas (bueno, casi). ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Espero que les guste y comenten.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

.

 **Marzo 25, 2012 04:13:06 p.m.**

 **.**

Mi sonrisa no cabía en mi cara de la felicidad que sentía de ver que Umi había decidido venir. Al fin estábamos las nueve juntas, las nueve en el mismo lugar. Creo que por mi extrema alegría, no me estaba percatando de que todas las chicas miraban a Umi con temor en sus rostros.

– ¡Umi-chan! –dije y comencé a acercarme, pero Kotori me detuvo de mi brazo.

La miré confusa, pero ella no despegaba su mirada de Umi. Cinco personas más entraron, todas con máscaras en su rostro y sosteniendo armas de fuego. Nos apuntaron a todas.

– ¡No se muevan! –gritó uno de ellos con fuerza. Todas levantamos las manos, asustadas.

–Umi…

Umi levantó la mirada. Parecía tener lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, pero su mirada era decidida, y lo sabía porque conocía esa mirada. Lanzó un suspiró y levantó su brazo derecho. Ahora entendía el porqué del miedo de las demás. Una pistola era empuñada por Umi, y me apuntaba directamente a mí.

–SERN se hará con toda la evidencia de viajes en el tiempo –comenzó a decir de manera casi robótica–. Kousaka Honoka… usted vendrá conmigo.

–Umi-chan…

–Soy Sonoda-san para usted.

–Umi-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nozomi se había acercado a Eli, pero miraba a Umi con esa mirada maternal y preocupada. Umi la miró sin variar la expresión.

–No me hables de esa forma, que no eres mi amiga Tojou-san. No necesito amigas.

–Sonoda-san, por favor baja esa arma. Tú no eres de...

–Señora directora –dijo Umi regresando la mirada a ella–. Usted manténgase al margen de esto, no le compete –volvió a mirarme fríamente–. Kousaka Honoka, usted va a venir conmigo.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Esta no es Umi-chan, esta no es mi mejor amiga, la que no le haría daño a nada ni a nadie, la temerosa y vergonzosa Umi-chan, la chica enamorada en secreto de Kotori, la aplicada, la responsable, la chica que tanto quiero.

No entendía nada. Ella… ella parecía otra persona.

Tragué profundamente, pero cuando iba a hablar, Kotori se me adelantó, colocándose a mi lado y con una mirada fría y molesta.

–No… No entiendo que sucede, no sé quién eres, pero puedo ver que eres una chica buena, muy buena. No tienes que hacer esto.

– ¡Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada!

– ¡Es verdad! –Gritó Kotori, y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos–. Pero sé que no eres mala. Lo siento aquí –se llevó las manos al pecho–. Eres muy hermosa… y sé que muy buena. Umi-chan, por favor… no hagas esto, por favor.

Umi titubeó. La vi bajar levemente el arma. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kotori que miraba fijamente a la chica frente a ella.

–Jefa, que está esperando. Debemos apresurarnos.

Umi negó despacio y volvió a levantar el arma con decisión. Kotori retrocedió dos pasos, volviéndose a colocar a mi lado.

–Ultima vez que lo digo… Kousaka Honoka, usted vendrá conmigo.

Miré a las chicas, y luego a Umi. Bajé mis manos y suspiré profundamente.

–Iré –dije seriamente–. ¿Pero qué pasará con mis amigas?

Umi entrecerró los ojos por un instante y luego comenzó a mover su arma, apuntando a las chicas conforme las iba mencionando.

–Nishikino Maki, Yazawa Nico, Tojou Nozomi, Ayase Eli, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo y Minami Kotori… –se detuvo en ella que seguía mirándola con lágrimas bajando por su mejilla–. Son innecesarias…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Pude escuchar sonidos de asombro en mis amigas. Umi comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendí y luego escuché un disparo.

El tiempo se congeló para mi… se congeló como el día de la explosión en el evento del Love Live… se congeló cuando comencé a ver caer el cuerpo de Kotori.

Sentía la sangre caliente que salpicó mi rostro, sentía el miedo y la desesperación invadir mi alma, sentía hasta el odio acumularse en mi corazón, pero no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía moverme.

Kotori cayó a mis pies, inmóvil… sin vida.

–Ko… Kotori… –dije sin poder hablar. Caí de rodillas a su lado.

Fue el grito de la madre de Kotori el que pareció hacer funcionar todo dentro de mí nuevamente.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?!

Eli reaccionó en rabia y se abalanzó contra Umi, quien rápidamente le apuntó y disparó. Eli cayó al suelo pero no herida, sino por la fuerza con la que Nozomi la había empujado.

– ¡Nozomi!

Eli se arrastró de rodillas hasta el cuerpo de Nozomi, quien solo le sonreía y cerraba los ojos dejando de respirar. Pude ver a Maki cerrar los puños y correr hacia Umi, pero no quise mirar más que sucedía. Mi mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de Kotori, frente a mí. Mi mano temblorosa se estiró para alcanzarlo. Su rostro… aún estaba tibio… sus lágrimas… frescas… Lo abracé, lo abracé contra mí.

Escuché otro disparo y cuando miré, Maki sostenía el cuerpo de Nico, cayendo las dos al suelo. Umi le apuntó a Hanayo, pero escuchamos un alboroto. Policías, seguidos por Feyris irrumpieron en el lugar y no supe que más sucedía, solo alcancé a escuchar un grito.

– ¡Honoka-chan huye!

Hanayo me gritaba mientras forcejeaba con Umi por quitarle el arma. Rin parecía una babosa, pegada de las piernas de Umi, evitando que avanzara. La policía se enfrascaba en una lucha con los otros hombres. Hanayo volvió a mirarme.

–Honoka-chan… huye por favor…

Escuché el disparo y vi a Hanayo caer en cámara lenta. Cerré los ojos y sin mirar atrás comencé a correr. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, comencé a correr con toda mi alma.

No podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto. Kotori… Nozomi… Nico… Hanayo… no, era una mala broma, era una pesadilla. Umi… Umi no podía… Umi no…

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que…

Me detuve para respirar un poco. Sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, sentía las lágrimas salir, no de mis ojos, sino de mi corazón. No sabía dónde estaba, y no me importaba, solo quería que ese dolor desapareciera.

– ¿Honky?

Alcé la mirada. Tsubasa estaba ahí, frente a mí. Sus verdes ojos me miraban curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

– ¿Honky, qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Estás herida?

–Tsu… Kotori… Kotori… –Me lancé sobre ella y la abracé–. Kotori está muerta… Umi… Umi-chan la mató, las mató a todas…

–Honky no te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

Tsubasa tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Limpiaba mis mejillas, sus manos estaban quedando rojas de la sangre, que no era mía, era la de Kotori.

–Por mi culpa… –dije en un susurro–. Por mi culpa las mató… yo… yo las maté.

–Honky me estás asustando.

Pero era verdad. Esto era un castigo. Me destino era este, ver morir a mis amigas. No, no quiero aceptar eso. No quiero perderlas.

–Yo… Umi-chan… Nico, Nozomi… Hanayo… Kotori…

–Honky…

Miré a Tsubasa. Ella seguía mirándome asustada, mientras trataba de calmarme. Tsubasa, quien también había muerto por mi culpa. Negué de manera desenfrenada y la empujé.

– ¡Aléjate de mí Tsubasa! ¡Aléjate! –le grité con fuerza. Ella me miró fijamente.

–Honky… qué…

–No te me acerques, no te me acerques más. Tú estás muerta. Lo estás.

–Honky por todos los dioses, ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame ayudarte.

–No… yo… yo te vi morir… y ahora vi morir a Kotori… y a Nico… Y vi morir a Maki… y a Eli…

Ya no sabía lo que decía, mi cabeza iba a explotar. Estaba confundida, estaba asustada, estaba molesta, estaba perdiendo mi cordura. Mi corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos. Sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Tsubasa me miraba fijamente.

–Honoka por favor cálmate. Me estás asustando.

–Tsu…

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ayuda. Ayuda. Si, necesito ayuda. Necesito ayuda… ayuda para… para evitar que Umi-chan se convierta en una asesina… ayuda para salvar a mis amigas… ayuda… ayuda…

– ¡Kyouma! –dije casi gritando. Tsubasa me miró asustada.

– ¿Quién?

–Necesito la ayuda de Kyouma-san. La necesito.

Iba a correr nuevamente, pero Tsubasa me detuvo de los brazos. Comencé a forcejear con ella, tratando de liberarme.

–Honky, espera, que demonios te está… –pero no pudo terminar la frase por mi bofetada. La empujé, tirándola al suelo y comencé a correr sin detenerme, sin mirarla. Tenía que alejarme de ella. Necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda de ese científico loco.

.

 **Marzo 25, 2012 05:30:25 p.m.**

 **.**

Okabe lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras miraba fijamente a Kurisu, que estaba concentrada, revisando el teléfono-microondas (nombre sujeto a cambiar). Desde que habían regresado al laboratorio, con la teoría de que el mensaje enviado al pasado de la chica Idol, había fallado por una mejora hecha al aparato, Kurisu había estado revisando los cambios hechos por Daru.

Volvió a suspirar. Miró a Mayuri, sentada en el sofá, cociendo como de costumbre. La televisión estaba encendida, y estaban pasando un programa de caricaturas. Sonrió y se giró hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el callejón. Pudo ver como la hija de Míster Braun, Nae, salía de la tienda de televisores CRT de su padre. La niña sonreía ampliamente, mientras esperaba a que la enorme figura de su padre saliera del lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, Míster Braun lo miró. No lucía molesto, pero sí muy serio. Okabe enarcó la ceja y regresó al interior de la habitación y cerró la ventana.

–Okabe, puedes ayudarme un momento –Okabe se acercó a la chica que revisaba algo en la pantalla.

– ¿Qué necesitas del gran Houounin Kyouma, Cristina?

–En realidad nada, solo que leas este código que está acá. Creo que es donde está el error.

–Daru es un súper hacka, el no comete errores tontos programados.

–Sí, pero creo que no fue culpa de él. Mira bien.

Okabe se acercó a la pantalla. Había una secuencia y tenía unos valores, predefinidos. Se rascó la barbilla mientras analizaba el orden de los valores. Dentro del código vio las letras RO al lado de uno de los datos.

– ¿Qué significa RO?

–A nivel de computadoras creo que nada, así que supongo que Hashida-san lo puso para indicar que es una modificación hecha por ti.

–Ah… debe ser la que le incluí, para que el tiempo fuera más preciso.

–Entonces ahí está el fallo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Kurisu tomó un marcador y se acercó a la pizarra. Okabe metió las manos a su bata y miró fijamente lo que la chica trazaba sobre la blanca superficie. Cuando terminó, cruzó los brazos y miró al joven.

–El teléfono-microondas tiene un temporizador, en el cual, un segundo equivale a una hora en el tiempo. Ese temporizador, no es exacto.

–Eso ya lo sé Cristina –dijo en tono fuerte.

–Déjame terminar –le respondió en el mismo tono. Respiró profundamente–. Tú le pediste a Hashida-san que lo colocara lo más exacto que se pudiera. El así lo hizo, colocando tres decimales a la operación a lo interno del aparato, ya que externamente no se puede.

–Oye Celeb Seven, piensas que tengo todo el día.

–Deja de decirme así. Ya tengo veinte años.

–Para mí sigues siendo Celeb Seven.

–Sigo sin entender porque sigo viniendo aquí.

–Porque eres amiga de Mayushii –dijo Mayuri con una sonrisa. Kurisu le sonrió de regreso. Okabe lanzó un suspiro molesto.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste el problema?

–Mira nuevamente la pantalla, y dime si lo encuentras.

Okabe enarcó la ceja y se acercó al monitor. Repaso cada línea una por una, llegando nuevamente a las letras "RO". Lanzó un sonido con la boca y negó.

–Sigo sin ver nada anómalo, Cristina.

–Okabe, falta un punto en la fórmula del tiempo. En lugar de poner decimales, está colocando millares. Si colocas 120 segundos en el aparato para enviar un mensaje 5 días en el pasado…

–No son 120 segundos sino 120000 segundos. Y eso es aproximadamente…

–Doce años.

Okabe se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahora todo cobraba más sentido. El mensaje fue correcto, pero no le llegó a la chica Idol, le llegó al dueño anterior del número, que pudo ser su madre. Y si está hizo caso al mensaje…

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El golpe se repitió dos, tres, cuatro veces, cada vez más fuerte. Okabe miró a las dos mujeres en la habitación. Mayuri se levantó y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Una figura estaba de pie, pero la sombra del pasillo, no permitía verle el rostro. Mayuri levantó su mano.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Hola. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Mayushii puede ayudarte.

La figura en la puerta no dijo nada. Se dejó caer con fuerza en el suelo, sollozando con mucha fuerza. Mayuri la miraba, con temor y tristeza.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Mayuri! ¿Quién es?

Kurisu comenzó a acercarse, tratando de ver quién era la persona en la puerta. Notó que era una mujer, que al intentar levantarse, las fuerzas le fallaron y comenzó a caer. Mayuri la detuvo, abrazándola con fuerza.

–Okabe… –dijo Kurisu y miró al joven. Okabe se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocer a la chica.

–Chica Idol… ¿Qué… Qué sucedió?

Se apresuró a ayudar a Honoka a levantarse del suelo. Apenas se sostenía en pie, y parecía como perdida. Cuando la logró sentar en el sillón, Mayuri se sentó a su lado. Honoka levantó la mirada, primero a Okabe, luego a Kurisu. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la imagen de Umi disparando a Kotori regresó a su mente.

–Mis amigas… mis amigas… ella las mató…

– ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el joven en un tono asustado.

–Umi… Umi-chan… mató a… mató a…

Honoka comenzó a llorar. No podía terminar la frase, no podía aceptarlo, decir que Kotori estaba muerta, que Nico estaba muerta, que Nozomi o Hanayo… Mayuri le tomó más fuerte la mano.

–No llores… Mayushii no le gusta ver llorar.

–Pero mis amigas… ellas las mató… ella…

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Okabe se había acercado a ella y la tomaba de los hombros. Honoka trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero era inútil, no salía ninguna, solo los sollozos del llanto. En la televisión comenzaron a pasar un informativo. Okabe se levantó para mirarlo.

 _"Noticia de última hora. En el evento del grupo de baile Ruso que se iba a presentar en el Akiba Dome City Hall, se presentó el ataque de un grupo armado. Hasta el momento no se tiene claro cuáles son los daños, pero se habla de cuatro chicas asesinadas y cinco detenidos."_

Kurisu tomo el brazo de Okabe que la miró. El rostro de la joven estaba pálido, su boca tratando de decir algo. Comenzaron a escuchar a Honoka hablando.

–Kotori… Nozomi… Nico… Hanayo…

–Chica Idol, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Dímelo –dijo regresando a ella. Honoka se mordía el labio, sangre ya bajaba de él.

–U… Umi-chan… les disparó… las… las mató… dijo que no eran necesarias… que para SERN no eran necesarias… no sé qué significa.

– ¿SERN?

Kurisu miraba a Honoka fijamente al igual que Okabe. Ella asintió despacio.

–No sé qué es SERN pero ella dijo que tenía que ir con ella.

El miedo recorrió a Okabe y a Kurisu de arriba abajo. SERN, el nombre que no querían escuchar, el que Suzu les había dicho. Okabe miró el teléfono-microondas.

– ¡Chica Idol, debemos deshacer el mensaje! ¡El primero que enviaste!

– ¿Qué? Pero si lo hago… entonces Umi… Eli… Maki… Rin…

–Es la única forma de evitar una desgracia aún mayor.

– ¿Mayor? Yo lo que quiero es evitar que Umi… que Umi…

Okabe iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la tímida voz de Mayuri.

– ¿Eh? Mi reloj no está funcionando… Qué raro. Le acabo de dar cuerda.

Okabe miró a la chica, que tenía un reloj en su mano, y lo consultaba fijamente. Era como estar volviendo a vivir un deja vú, el suceso más horrible que él había experimentado tantas veces, que lo tenía muy presente, y se estaba repitiendo. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, no podía dudar.

Okabe tomó la mano de Honoka y se dirigió a la computadora. Comenzó a digitar algunas cosas en ella. Kurisu se acercó a él corriendo, mientras la otra chica lo miraba confusa.

– ¡Okabe, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

–Necesitamos hacer un salto en el tiempo. Necesitamos detener a…

–No vas a hacer eso. Okabe. No más saltos, no más D-mails. Escuchaste a Suzuha-san. El futuro está…

No pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrió. Una chica de cabello azulado miraba con mucho odio al interior de la habitación. Tenía sangre en su brazo, que bajaba de una herida. Tenía sangre en su rostro, pero no parecía de ella. Honoka comenzó a temblar.

–Umi…

–Kousaka Honoka. Tengo órdenes de llevarte conmigo… y no me importa si es como un cadáver.

– ¡Oye tú! –Dijo Okabe, colocándose delante de Honoka y Kurisu–. ¿Quién eres?

Umi no respondió. Levantó el arma y la apuntó a Mayuri. Okabe dio un vistazo leve a su espalda, donde Kurisu, fuera de la vista de Umi, digitaba unas últimas cosas en la computadora. Honoka iba a avanzar pero el hombre no la dejó.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –repitió en tono amenazante. Umi entrecerró los ojos y le apuntó a él.

–Okabe –dijo Kurisu pero fue interrumpida por un disparo.

Honoka miró a su derecha, donde la chica, Kurisu, caía al suelo. Okabe la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo. Umi había disparado hacia ella primero, y ahora apuntaba a Honoka. Mayuri estaba inmóvil en el sofá.

–No… Cristina…

–Ahora Kousaka… vas a venir conmigo o tendré que matar a más personas, y todas esas muertes son tu culpa.

Honoka se abrazó. Umi, esa Umi tenía razón. Sintió su cuerpo temblar. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso al frente, sintió un empujón. Okabe tomó unos auriculares que estaban sobre la mesa y se los puso a la fuerza en la cabeza. Honoka lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Había enojo, había miedo en ellos, pero también parecía haber esperanza. Escuchó un disparo, luego otro, y otro. Okabe la estaba protegiendo de los disparos de Umi.

–Kyouma-san…

–Tú puedes… –dijo y antes de caer, presionó una tecla del teclado. Honoka volvió a sentir el enorme vacío en su cabeza y la extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras esa sensación desaparecía. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un disparo y la voz de Umi que gritaba con furia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió un fuerte mareo y dejó caer su móvil al suelo. Una voz preocupada y las cálidas manos en sus hombros la hicieron levantar la mirada.

– ¿Estás bien Kousaka-san? –dijo una mujer de largo cabello grisáceo y mirada color miel.

–Se… ¿Señora Minami?

* * *

 **Y aquí está un nuevo capitulo. Debo decir que Honoka es fuerte... ella es muy fuerte... y Umi es una sádica. Matarlas... a sangre fría... ¿Qué hizo Honoka con la linea del tiempo para que Umi terminara así?**

 **Jajajaja. Espero que les guste el cap. Es más corto que otros, pero espero que igual lo disfruten y comenten. ¿Qué creen que deba hacer Honoka ahora?**

 **Un abrazo.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 10:27:48 a.m.**

 **.**

Aún trataba de recuperarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba desenfrenado, mi garganta estaba seca, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. El sudor bajaba por mi rostro, el corazón me latía a una velocidad alarmante.

– ¿Estás bien Kousaka-san?

Escuché esa voz como lejana, a pesar de que sentí sus manos en mis hombros. Giré despacio mi rostro para mirar quién era la persona a mi lado.

–Se… ¿Señora Minami?

Apenas salieron las palabras de mi boca. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos color miel. A mi mente regresó la imagen del cuerpo de Kotori, cayendo lentamente a mis pies, sin vida. Las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a caer.

– ¿Kousaka?

Me cubrí el rostro para llorar. Quería dejar salir todo lo que estaba conteniendo, todo. No lo pude sostener más, no lo pude reprimir. Sentí los brazos de la directora rodear mis hombros.

–Ya, ya Kousaka-san, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a salir bien.

–Señora Minami… –y la abracé. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, en ese abrazo maternal, hasta que logré dejar de llorar. Ella me aprisionó un poco más y sonrió.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

La miré. Ella esperaba mi respuesta. Desvié la mirada para evitar esos ojos color miel y ella lanzó un suspiro. Me acarició la mejilla y recogió mi móvil, colocándolo sobre la mesa. Entonces lo recordé, recordé lo que acababa de pasar. Había vuelto en el tiempo.

 _"_ _Tú puedes"._ Las palabras de Kyouma-san regresaron a mi mente. Me había enviado en el tiempo, y por lo que podía entender, habían sido casi dos días atrás. Miré a la directora que terminaba de firmar los documentos de mi traslado.

–Directora…

–Los documentos estan en regla. Aunque como directora me alegra tener a alguien como tú, que quiere estudiar aquí con tanto anhelo, no me gustaría que termines tus estudios en este colegio que está a punto de cerrar. Ya tienes…

–Directora –dije interrumpiéndola. Ella me miró sorprendida–. Eh… Umi-chan… –me detuve. No sabía si debía decirlo.

– ¿Qué sucede con Sonoda-san? ¿La conoces?

Me mordí el labio. Debía decirle, debía contarle lo que Umi pensaba hacer. Ni yo misma aún podía asimilar lo que mi mejor amiga, lo que Umi-chan había hecho. Seguía sin querer aceptarlo, sin querer creerlo. Algo pasó.

– ¿Kousaka-san?

–Eh… no, olvídelo señora directora.

– ¿Qué sucede Kousaka-san? Desde que recibiste esa llamada te has puesto algo extraña. ¿Qué sucede? Puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiré profundamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? La cabeza me comenzó a doler, me comenzó a taladrar, y los recuerdos del cuerpo de Eli, de Maki, de Umi en los ataúdes… el cuerpo de Rin, inmóvil, Tsubasa muriendo en la cama del hospital… Nozomi… Nico… Hanayo… Kotori… asesinada por…

– ¡Umi-chan es una asesina!

Me di cuenta que esa no fue la manera correcta de decirlo. Los ojos de la directora se abrieron de par en par, su boca también, pero en un segundo, su mirada se puso molesta y su expresión severa. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir Kousaka-san?

–Eh… yo…

–Esas palabras son muy delicadas. Es una acusación muy fuerte. Y Sonoda-san, es la mejor estudiante por mucho de todo Otonokizaka.

–Yo…

–En qué basas tu acusación Kousaka-san.

–Ella… ella… va a matar a muchas personas. Ella lo va a hacer…

–Kousaka-san, ¿de verdad me estás diciendo eso? Perdona, pero no te lo puedo creer. Conozco a la familia Sonoda desde hace más de diez años. Conozco a Sonoda-san, la he seguido desde que ingresó a este colegio, y puedo asegurar que nunca asesinaría ni a un insecto.

Me sentí frustrada. Yo pensaba lo mismo pero ella… tenía esa determinación en su mirada, no le tembló el pulso, no lo dudó para jalar el gatillo. Cerré los puños con tanta fuerza que sentí mis uñas clavarse en las palmas de mis manos. La directora no dejaba de mirarme. Volví a escuchar ese sonido del disparo, el primero, que asesinó a Kotori.

–Ella… ella lo hará. Lo sé… tiene que creerme.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan segura Kousaka-san?

No podía decirle que lo viví, no me lo creería, como tampoco lo hace ahora. Me mordí el labio, buscando una respuesta, pero no podía encontrar ninguna. Dos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que la mujer quitara su mirada de mí.

– ¿Sí? Adelante.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir despacio. Mi mirada se dirigió a ella. Una expresión temerosa comenzó a asomar por la entrada a la oficina, unos ojos color miel hermosos, una blanca piel, un hermoso y brillante cabello grisáceo. Comencé a dibujar una sonrisa al ver el dulce rostro de Kotori asomarse, pero inmediatamente a mi mente llegó la imagen del rostro sin vida, con un disparo en su frente… Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo.

– ¿Kotori?

– ¿Mamá?

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la chica frente a mí. Nunca vi un abrazo más hermoso en mi vida, un abrazo de reencuentro, de amor, de felicidad. Ambas lloraban, y se decían cosas al oído, lejanas y ajenas a mí. Traté de sonreír, pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviera negándose a moverse. Luego de lo que me pareció un minuto, las dos se separaron.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mi amor?

–Eh… acabo de llegar. Vine… vine con mi profesor.

– ¿Con tu profesor? –Kotori asintió.

–Él es el diseñador oficial del grupo de baile ruso que se presentará el domingo aquí, y bueno… yo hice el vestido de la bailarina principal. Por eso me trajo…

–Oh Kotori… me hubieras avisado. Habría ido por ti al aeropuerto.

–Yo quería sorprenderte mamá. Ya te extrañaba mucho.

Se volvieron a abrazar. En eso, los ojos miel de Kotori repararon en mi persona. Puso esa linda expresión de confusión que tanto me gustaba de ella y se separó del abrazo.

–Eh…

–Ah, veo que ya viste a Kousaka-san. Ella será una nueva estudiante aquí.

–Mucho gusto. Minami Kotori –he hizo una reverencia. Al fin pude moverme y me levanté imitando la reverencia.

–Kousaka, yo creo que ya tu conocías a Kotori, ¿cierto?

– ¿Me conoces? Pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

Sonreí. Despacio me acerqué a Kotori y la sorprendí con un abrazo. Como pasó con Tsubasa, cuando la volví a ver luego de verla morir, quería sentir que estaba viva, y si ella lo estaba, también las demás.

–Eh… Kousaka…

–Dime Honoka, Kotori. Honoka-chan.

La aferré más a mí. Pude notar que Kotori miraba a su madre que solo le sonreía. Suspiré y me separé de ella.

–Lo siento…

–No te disculpes Honoka-chan. Es solo que…

–Yo sé que no me conoces, que nunca nos hemos visto, pero créeme Kotori cuando te digo que soy tu mejor y más grande amiga, y que tú eres muy, muy especial para mí.

No pude evitar que una lágrima bajara por mi mejilla. Ella lo notó y la secó rápidamente. Se mordió el labio y sonrió.

–Entonces yo también seré tu amiga Honoka-chan.

Sonreímos. La mamá de Kotori se sonó la garganta y regresó al escritorio. Las dos la miramos. Ella acomodó los documentos en la carpeta y miró a su hija.

–Kotori… podrías disculparnos. Necesito terminar de hablar con Kousaka-san para…

–No se preocupe señora directora. No es necesario. Eh… yo vendré el lunes a primera hora. Iré… –suspiré y miré mi uniforme de color blanco– Iré a conseguir un uniforme, y ustedes merecen tiempo juntas.

– ¿Segura Kousaka-san? No hemos terminado de hablar –y me miró fijamente. Yo miré a Kotori un momento.

–Olvide lo que dije de Sonoda-san… ella y yo tenemos problemas personales, y solo dije una mentira para perjudicarla.

La directora puso una expresión de duda, pero luego la suavizó y sonrió levemente.

–Espero verte el lunes a primera hora aquí Kousaka, y hablaremos sobre esa mentira.

Asentí e hice una reverencia. Miré a Kotori y sonreí. Ella sacó su móvil y me miró nerviosa.

–Eh… Honoka-chan… ya que vamos a ser amigas… puedo… ¿puedo tener tu mail?

Sonreí y asentí. Tomé mi móvil, sobre la mesa e intercambiamos nuestros mail. Salí de la oficina, dejando a madre e hija solas y suspiré. Kotori estaba con vida. Comencé a caminar mirando mi móvil, revisando el correo de Kotori. Decidí escribirle un mensaje, un mensaje que me permitiera explicarle el por qué la conocía. Iba tan sumida en ese mensaje, que cuando me percaté que venía alguien cargando un montón de cajas, ya no me daba tiempo a esquivarla.

El golpe fue fuerte, al igual que el sonido. Caí de espalda y mi móvil salió volando de mi mano, no sé dónde. La otra chica cayó sentada, y dos cajas le dieron en la cabeza. Me miró con una mirada llena de enojo. Mi labio comenzó a temblar…

– ¿Umi-chan?

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Frente a mi estaba Umi-chan, ¿mi amiga? ¿La asesina? Comencé a balbucear pero no me salían las palabras de la boca. Ella enarcó una ceja. Bajó su mirada a mis manos, y su expresión cambió levemente.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¡No… no te me acerques! –le dije y comencé a retroceder, arrastrándome por el piso. Ella puso un rostro de confusión.

– ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú fuiste la que chocó contra mí! ¡Tú eres la que me está siguiendo y acosando! La que no debería acercarse a mi eres tú.

Umi se puso de pie, limpiando su falda. Se acercó a mí, pero yo entré en pánico.

– ¡No te me acerques! –Le grité con fuerza–. ¡No te me acerques asesina!

Fue como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio. Las pocas personas que había en el pasillo nos miraban fijamente. Umi me miraba fijamente, pero su rostro no tenía color, solo denotaba confusión y tristeza. Yo me pegué a la pared. Ella suspiró y cerró los puños.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –No le respondí. Ella bajó la mirada–. No te conozco, no sé quién eres… y no sé qué quieres de mí. Pero llamarme asesina…

Comenzó a llorar, algo que me sorprendió mucho. Era el llanto de Umi-chan, de mi amiga. Ese llanto que había escuchado muchas veces en mi hombro. Mi pánico comenzó a transformarse en preocupación.

– ¡No sé qué te llevó a decirme eso, pero yo no soy ninguna asesina! ¡No soy ninguna asesina!

–Umi-chan… –me levanté del suelo.

–Sé que soy extraña, que soy solitaria y no me gusta compartir con nadie… pero no podría matar a nadie… no podría… ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme asesina?

Iba a decir algo, pero la fuerte voz de Nico, que venía acompañada de Nozomi me detuvo. Las demás estudiantes miraban todo expectante.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Miró a Umi–. ¿Por qué está llorando Sonoda?

Umi no respondió. Se agachó con rapidez y recogió todas las cajas. Me miró, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y salió corriendo, golpeando a Nozomi al pasar a su lado. Nozomi la iba a llamar pero el movimiento negativo de Nico la detuvo. La pequeña me miró con fuerza.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Usted si me va a explicar que sucede, Kousaka Honoka?

–Nico-chan…

–Yazawa –dijo severamente. Nozomi se acercó a ella.

–Ya, ya Nicochi, no te enojes con nuestra nueva estudiante, ¿verdad Honochi?

No le respondí, mi mirada estaba en el final del pasillo, por donde se había ido Umi-chan, llorando. Sentí una fuerte desazón en el pecho, y ganas de llorar. Nozomi se acercó más a mí.

–Honochi, ¿estás bien?

–Eh… Nozomi… perdona. Debo, debo irme –Y sin decirles nada, comencé a correr, saliendo del colegio y marchándome de ahí.

Sabía a donde debía ir, debía hablar con Kyouma-san, él debía saber que pasaba. Justo cuando iba a dirigirme hacia allá, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada de Tsubasa.

–Hola.

–Hola Honky. ¿Ya aceptaron tu traslado?

–Eh… sí. Tsu… podemos hablar luego. Necesito… necesito ir a un lugar.

– ¿Sucede algo Honky? Suenas diferente.

–No Tsu… tranquila. Yo… te llamo en cuanto pueda.

–Pero Honky, estoy cerca de Otonokizaka. Espérame y hablamos.

–Lo siento Tsu, no puede esperar –y le corté la llamada. Después me disculparía con ella. Suspiré y rápidamente me encaminé a mi destino.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 11:20:58 a.m.**

 **.**

El sonido de golpeteo en el suelo, debido al movimiento algo desenfrenado de la pierna, era el único dentro del salón. Okabe, en silencio, tenía ese pequeño tic nervioso, mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil. No había podido dormir debido al mensaje que había recibido el día anterior, con las palabras SERN y MUERTE. Y también estaba el otro mensaje, el que lo citaba con alguien al medio día. Escuchó un suspiro de molestia.

–Podrías dejar de mover esa pierna. Me está poniendo de los nervios.

Okabe levantó la mirada a la chica sentada en el sofá. Sostenía un libro en sus manos y lo miraba con mucho enojo. Okabe sonrió y se puso de pie.

–Oh… mi asistente se pone histérica por un pequeño sonido.

–No me pongo histérica, y no soy tu asistente. Simplemente es molesto.

Okabe amplió su sonrisa, pero no siguió hablando. Miró una vez más la pantalla de su móvil.

–Pareces una adolecente esperando la respuesta de su novio a un mensaje –dijo Kurisu con tono indiferente. Okabe la miró.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Cristina?

–Estoy esperando que Mayuri regrese. Quedamos de ir juntas a comprar algunas cosas. Además… tengo derecho a estar aquí.

–Mayuri regresa hasta dentro de dos horas aproximadamente.

–Lo sé. No tengo prisa, ni nada que hacer.

Okabe negó e involuntariamente volvió a mirar su móvil. Kurisu cerró el libro llamando su atención. Se puso de pie y lo encaró.

–Okabe, ¿qué sucede? Desde ayer estás actuando extraño.

–No sucede nada Cristina.

–Entonces porque miras tu teléfono cada diez segundos. Se debe al mensaje que recibiste ayer.

Okabe abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra de ella. Kurisu lo miró con suficiencia y cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta. El joven desvió la mirada.

–Te conozco bien Okabe, muy a mi pesar… y cuando actúas de esa manera es porque algo grande sucede.

–Eh… claro que no. Tu no me conoces, nadie conoce al "mad scientist" Houounin Kyouma –Kurisu lanzó un suspiro frustrado–. Además, no tengo tiempo de hablar Cristina, debo reunirme con una persona.

– ¿Reunirte?

–Sí. Así que cuida del laboratorio mientras regreso –Okabe se giró de manera que luciera genial, pero Kurisu lo detuvo del brazo–. ¡Oye!

– ¿Con quién vas a reunirte Okabe?

Okabe iba a contestar cuando escuchó tres golpes en la puerta. Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello, mientras la mirada de Kurisu era nerviosa. Otro golpe más y una voz de una chica.

– ¿Kyouma-san? Necesito hablar con usted.

Kurisu miró a Okabe que enarcó una ceja. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió despacio. Honoka lo miraba con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

–Chica Idol…

– ¿Puedo pasar? –entrelazó sus manos nerviosa. Okabe miró hacia atrás levemente.

–Lo lamento pero no puedes. En este momento necesito reunirme con alguien.

–Pero… –dijo Honoka de forma suplicante–…necesito decirle algo, es urgente.

–Okabe, ¿quién es?

–Mira chica Idol, de verdad necesito reunirme con alguien y si pudieras…

– ¡Ustedes serán asesinados en dos días!

Okabe se quedó con las palabras en la boca. La chica Idol no lo miraba sino que miraba al suelo. Pudo notar que ella lloraba. Kurisu se acercó a la puerta con gesto sorprendido.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kurisu con un hilo de voz. Honoka la miró, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

–Que ustedes serán… serán… asesinados… en dos días.

Honoka comenzó a caer. Okabe la sostuvo. Honoka se aferró a él, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Kurisu permanecía en silencio, analizando lo que la chica acababa de decir. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el interior del laboratorio.

–Okabe… ¿qué está sucediendo?

Okabe no dijo nada. Ayudó a Honoka a llegar hasta el sofá para que se sentara. Kurisu los siguió con la mirada fija en Okabe.

–Chica Idol… ¿qué quieres decir con que seremos asesinados?

–Yo… yo lo vi. Ella… Umi-chan… Kotori… Nozomi… Nico… Hanayo… ella las mató…

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí… ella… mi amiga…

– ¿Y nosotros también? –Honoka asintió y se cubrió el rostro– ¿En dos días? –volvió a asentir. Okabe suspiró y bajó la mirada. No necesitaba nada más, podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Kurisu le tocó el hombro y con un gesto de la cabeza le pidió que se alejaran.

– ¿Qué sucede Okabe? Y nada de excusas o mentiras.

–Cristina… no, Makise Kurisu, debo confesarte algo.

Okabe comenzó a relatarle a Kurisu todo lo relacionado con el D-mail que envió para ayudar a la chica que lloraba en el sillón, luego los mensajes recibidos el día anterior. El rostro de Kurisu experimentaba diferentes expresiones, desde la sorpresa hasta el enojo, quedando en una de molestia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

–Me fallaste Okabe Rintarou.

–Lo sé… y sé que no hay disculpa que valga. Pero quería ayudarla.

– ¿Y ahora?

–Por lo que está diciendo… puedo suponer que ella acaba de hacer un salto. Y si lo hizo, es porque algo ha pasado…

Ambos miraron a Honoka. Aún lloraba, pero ahora los miraba fijamente a ellos. Kurisu se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La miró a los ojos.

–Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Kousaka Honoka…

–Y dime Honoka, eso que acabas de decir… eso… ¿pasará dentro de dos días? –Honoka asintió. Kurisu miró a Okabe y luego regresó la mirada a la chica–. ¿Vienes de hace dos días?

–Sí. Kyouma-san me envió… antes de que… de que Umi…

–Chica Idol, dinos que va a pasar…

–Pero…

–Sé que es difícil, pero por favor…

Honoka suspiró y comenzó a relatarles –no sin problemas para contener el llanto cuando hablaba de sus amigas– lo que había ocurrido, u ocurriría. Cuando terminó, Kurisu le acercó un vaso con agua. Okabe suspiró y cruzó los brazos mientras se recostaba a la pared.

–Es… horrible –dijo Kurisu–. Vivir esa experiencia.

–Y por eso quiero que no pase. Quiero que me ayuden. Yo no quiero ver a mis amigas morir, no quiero que Umi sea una asesina.

Kurisu le acarició la cabeza y miró a Okabe. El no parecía querer decir nada. Ella se levantó y lanzó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

–Okabe, debemos deshacer el D-mail.

– ¿Qué? No. No por favor –dijo Honoka alarmada. Kurisu la miró.

–Lo siento Kousaka, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Estás atrapada en un ciclo. Tus amigas morirán no importa lo que intentes. Lo sabemos… porque lo hemos vivido.

–Pero… pero…

–Mi asistente tiene razón chica Idol.

–Pero si deshacemos el mensaje… Umi… Eli… Maki… ellas estarán muertas… y yo no quiero verlas muertas… no quiero…

Comenzó a llorar otra vez con fuerza. Kurisu se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Volvió a mirar a Okabe.

–Okabe… sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer…

–Pero no será fácil Cristina. Hay un problema.

– ¿Problema? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Okabe se giró y miró por la ventana. Afuera solo había una chica de cabellos castaños recostada al poste de luz, mirando al suelo. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

–La chica Idol, posee el Reading Steiner. Ella recuerda su línea del tiempo anterior, y según ella me indicó, el mensaje que enviamos al pasado… cambio su pasado por completo. No sabemos qué pasó… por eso… será difícil que podamos corregir lo que hizo ese D-mail.

– ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible.

–No lo es –dijo Okabe–. Ella misma me lo confesó. Puedes preguntarle.

Kurisu se giró y se agachó otra vez frente a Honoka. La tomó de los hombros. Honoka murmuraba cosas muy bajas. Cuando sintió las manos de Kurisu la miró.

–Kousaka-san… ¿Por qué enviaste el D-mail?

–Para… para salvar a Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Maki-chan.

– ¿Qué les sucedió?

–En… en la final del Love Live… un atentado… hubo cuatro explosiones… una en el escenario… Ellas… murieron.

– ¿Y cómo supiste de los D-mail?

–Eh… una voz… una persona, me lo dijo. No sé quién era, pero… le creí. No sé por qué, pero su voz… me daba confianza.

Kurisu se mordió el labio. Notó que Okabe se había colocado a su lado, y las miraba en silencio. Lanzó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

–Y luego de que enviaras el D-mail… ¿qué sucedió?

–No lo sé… lo que puedo recordar… es que estaba con tres chicas que dicen ser mis amigas pero yo apenas si las conozco… estudio en una escuela que no es la mía –se miró el uniforme–. Este uniforme no es mío… mis amigas… no saben quién soy… incluso me gusta una chica… todo es diferente… todo está de cabeza… y no me gusta… lo detesto…

–Kousaka-san…

–Yo solo quería salvar a mis amigas… solo quería eso… y ahora… convertí a mi mejor amiga en una asesina… mis amigas… morirán… y yo no puedo hacer nada… ¡no puedo hacer nada!

Kurisu la abrazó con fuerza. Okabe suspiró y miró el teléfono-microondas. Tenía que haber algo, una explicación de que había pasado. Suspiró y se agachó al lado de Kurisu.

–Cristina… necesito tu ayuda para intentar descubrir que pasó con el D-mail. Tal vez si lo sepamos, podamos encontrar una solución.

–Okabe…

–Chica Idol… te prometo que intentaré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. Ahora vete a tu casa. Descansa y no te preocupes.

–Pero… en dos días…

–Faltan dos días. Encontraré una forma en dos días.

Honoka asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Kurisu la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó a la puerta. Una vez que cerró, se giró y miró a Okabe fijamente.

–Sabes que la única forma de ayudarla es deshaciendo el D-mail que causo esto.

–Lo sé Kurisu, por eso necesito de tu ayuda. No quiero que ella viva el infierno que vivimos. Pero ella tiene que aceptar que el pasado… no es tan fácil de cambiar.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:42:51 p.m.**

 **.**

Suspiré profundamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me dolía el pecho, una sensación de opresión y tristeza. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Miré hacia la puerta que daba al laboratorio de aparatos futuristas una última vez y suspiré. Las palabras de Kyouma-san… su promesa.

–Así que no eres la Honoka que conozco desde mi infancia.

Me giré al escuchar esa voz. Tsubasa estaba de pie, recostada al poste de electricidad frente al edificio. Sus verdes ojos estaban llenos de amargura y tristeza.

–Tsu…

–Así que lo que me dijiste ayer era verdad. No era un chiste idiota.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Obvio no? Me cortaste la llamada y sonabas rara. Me preocupé, así que me apresuré y logré alcanzarte.

– ¿Y lo escuchaste todo?

Ella asintió levemente. Me mordí el labio. El tono de voz de Tsubasa era fuerte, con rencor. Ella me miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

–Viajera del tiempo… líneas temporales… D-mails…

–Tsu…

– ¿Quién eres entonces? Si no eres mi amiga de la infancia, ¿quién eres?

–Tsubasa… soy Honoka, Kousaka Honoka, soy… –no pude seguir. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada de lo que dijera le parecería real. Nada de lo que ella escuchara…

–No puedo… –dijo en un susurro– no puedo creer que lo que escuché es verdad. Cambiar el pasado… es por eso que te transferiste a Otonokizaka, porque quiere recuperar tu pasado, el pasado donde yo soy una completa extraña para ti.

–Tsu… yo lo que quiero es salvar a mis amigas… y tú eres mi amiga.

–No mientas Honoka. Se lo dijiste a esas personas, que recuerdas estar con tres extrañas. Esas somos Anju, Erena y yo. Por eso actuabas tan extraña.

Comenzó a llorar. Ya no sabía que decirle, no podía pensar en nada. Traté de acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió dos pasos.

–Solo dime una cosa Honoka… el beso… lo que me dijiste… ayer… ¿fue real? ¿Sientes algo por mí, o solo lo hiciste para cambiar el pasado?

Apreté mis puños, molesta conmigo misma. Desvié la mirada, pero no contesté. Ella suspiró y miró al cielo.

–Me sentí feliz cuando me besaste. Y pensaré que fue real, que fue mi Honky… pero… no me busques más… no me hables más.

–Tsubasa…

–Espero que puedas cambiar tu pasado Kousaka-san… y me devuelvas a mi Honky, la Honky de verdad.

Comenzó a correr, dejándome sola. La miré hasta que se perdió por el callejón. Sentí tanta impotencia, tanto dolor, tanta frustración. ¿Este era mi destino? ¿Estar sola? ¿Ver irse a todas las personas que quiero?

* * *

 **Bueno, un capitulo tranquilo, luego de todo... ¿Qué debe hacer Honoka? ¿Tendrá que aceptar su destino? ¿Que hará Tsubasa ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, ha sido el más difícil de escribir, porque ni yo veo a Umi haciendo lo que hizo. Espero les guste este y comenten, que me motivan a seguir adelante.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 09:56:25 a.m.**

 **.**

Honoka se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas. Desde que había regresado el día anterior del laboratorio, no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Las palabras de ese hombre y esa mujer… las palabras de Tsubasa…

Hundió su rostro en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de Eli, Maki y Umi en sus ataúdes… el de Tsubasa muriendo en la cama del hospital… el de Kotori cayendo a sus pies… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

–Hermana –la voz de Yukiho llegaba desde detrás de la puerta–. ¿Vas a dignarte a salir o te vas a quedar encerrada todo el día?

–Vete Yukiho… déjame sola.

–Mamá fue la que preguntó. A mí me vale…

–Vete.

–Está bien, está bien, no tienes que enojarte. Por un demonio… actúas tan extraña desde hace unos días. Por cierto… –Honoka escuchó que Yukiho comenzaba a bajar–…vamos a salir. No se va a abrir la tienda hoy. Te quedas sola por un rato.

Honoka no dijo nada, solo volvió a hundir su rostro en sus rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa chica Kurisu le insistía deshacer el mensaje que envió al pasado, pero… no, no era su opción. Debía haber una forma. Umi no era una asesina… lo que pasó…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada en su habitación, en la misma posición, mirando hacia la pared del fondo, a los trofeos del Love Live en el estante. Suspiró.

– ¡Pst!

Escuchó eso cerca, pero no era posible. Estaba sola.

– ¡Pst!

Ya estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas. Miró hacia todos lados hasta que llegó a la ventana. Unos ojos verdes brillantes la miraban mientras intentaba sostenerse del marco de la ventana.

– ¿Tsubasa?

Honoka se apresuró a abrir la ventana para que la chica entrara. Tsubasa hizo un último esfuerzo y cayó sentada en el suelo.

– ¡Auch!... antes no me costaba tanto. De verdad se hace uno menos ágil con la edad.

–Tsubasa… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué por la ventana?

–Toqué la puerta como diez veces pero no me abrieron. Además de que te sorprendes si cuando éramos pequeña siempre entraba por esa ventana, ¿qué no lo recuerdas? –Honoka bajó la mirada y Tsubasa suspiró. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda corta que llevaba–. Perdona… olvidé que no eres…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer dijiste que no te buscara más… que no te hablara más…

Tsubasa se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro de derrota. Se sentó al lado de Honoka en la cama y entrelazó las manos. Lucía muy nerviosa, algo que llamó la atención de la peli jengibre.

–Honky…

Tsubasa volvió a suspirar. No sabía cómo comenzar. Había pasado en vela toda la noche, pensando, en sus marcados parpados se notaba, pero le había sido imposible aceptar las cosas que escuchó el día anterior. Todo lo que había escuchado… el pensar que Honoka…

–Honoka… perdona por lo que te dije ayer… reaccioné de manera impulsiva.

–Pero tenías razón para reaccionar así. Yo… te he mentido. Te he fallado. No soy la Honoka que…

Tsubasa le colocó un dedo en la boca, obligándola a callar. Honoka se sorprendió por la repentina acción de la joven frente a ella. Tsubasa no la miraba, evitaba mirarla.

–No lo digas… porque no lo quiero creer.

–Tsu…

–Honoka es Honoka. Eres única. No quiero creer que la Honoka que está frente a mi es otra Honoka, porque para mí… Honky es Honky…

Honoka se mordió el labio. Tsubasa dejaba caer lágrimas sobre las oscuras medias que vestía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Podía notarse como se mojaban con cada gota que caía de los verdes ojos de la joven.

–Ayer… cuando llegué a mi casa… y miré mis cosas… todas las que compartí contigo…

–Tsubasa… yo no…

–Déjame terminar… por favor…

Honoka asintió y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Tsubasa había entrelazado las manos sobre su falda. Seguía sin mirarla pero ya había dejado de llorar.

–Ayer… intenté matarme… intenté quitarme la vida –levantó las manos. Honoka notó las marcas de cortes en las muñecas, apenas visibles–. Pero no lo hice… porque no era la solución.

–Tsubasa…

–Tú eres Honoka. Tú fuiste la que me dijo que me quería… la que me besó… la que amo. Puedes decir que no eres mi Honky, pero aunque sea verdad… aunque no seas la niña atolondrada que conocí a los cuatro años, la que estuvo conmigo cuando papá murió. La que tuvo la loca idea de hacer un grupo school Idol… sigues siendo Honky… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Tsubasa se cubrió la cara de frustración. Quería decir tanto pero no sabía cómo. Honoka le tomó la mano, logrando que la mirara por primera vez.

–Tsu… yo… no quiero perderte… no quiero… ni como amiga, ni como… bueno… –se sonrojó. Tsubasa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero… mi pasado…

– ¿De verdad tus amigas murieron? –Honoka asintió.

–Es tan frustrante… ellas murieron en el Love Live… las asesinaron… y a muchas personas más.

– ¿El Love Live? –Honoka volvió a asentir–. Vaya… hace una semana.

–Yo… vine aquí… a esta línea del tiempo… donde están vivas… pero… ellas no saben quién soy yo. Para ellas soy… Honoka, la vocalista de A-RISE y no la líder de…

Honoka se quedó en silencio. Se agarró la cabeza, asustando a Tsubasa que la tomó por los hombros.

–Honoka… ¿qué sucede?

–No… no puedo recordar el nombre de mi grupo… del grupo que cree con ellas en Otonokizaka –Tsubasa se mordió el labio al ver las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de la peli jengibre–. ¿Qué me pasa?

Tsubasa la abrazó. Honoka comenzó a llorar con fuerza. No podía recordar el nombre de su grupo, y notó que tampoco lograba recordar muchas cosas de sus amigas. Solo recordaba los cuerpos de Umi, Eli y Maki en sus ataúdes… los cuerpos de Kotori, Nozomi, Nico y Hanayo… el cuerpo de Tsubasa…

–Tsu…

–Ya, ya Honky.

–Creo que ya no lo soporto…

–Honky… no digas eso. Tú eres fuerte, eres fuerte.

La aferró con más fuerza. Se quedaron así, durante largo rato. Honoka intentaba recordar, y poco a poco, podía ver a Umi sonriendo al lado de Kotori… podía ver a Nico y a Maki peleando, a Hanayo siendo arrastrada por Rin, a Nozomi y a Eli, juntas. Logró controlar su llanto.

–Te… ¿te sientes mejor?

–Sí… gracias Tsu.

Tsubasa sonrió. Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, logrando sonrojarse con fuerza. Honoka entonces buscó la mano de la pequeña y la entrelazó con la suya, sorprendiéndola. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

–Honky… ¿quiero preguntarte algo?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–En… en tu otro mundo… o línea… o como sea… –se sonrojó avergonzada pero continuó hablando– ¿Existe otra yo?

–Sí… hay una Tsubasa en mi línea del tiempo.

– ¿Cómo yo?

Honoka rio y le tomó la otra mano a Tsubasa, colocándose frente a ella. Los ojos azules como el cielo de Honoka se quedaron fijos en las brillantes esmeraldas de la castaña.

–Sí, es como tú, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa. Es la líder de A-RISE, una gran Idol, mi ejemplo a seguir… solo en una cosa es diferente.

– ¿En qué?

–En que no es más que solo una rival. Apenas si puedo decir que es mi amiga. En cambio tu…

Honoka se acercó a los labios de Tsubasa y comenzó a rozarlos con los suyos, pero la pequeña retrocedió un poco, llamando la atención de Honoka.

–Tsu…

–Honoka… no creo que sea correcto… después de lo que… –pero no terminó porque Honoka ya la besaba con fuerza. Quiso resistirse pero desistió a los segundos y se dejó envolver por ese beso dulce y apasionado. Se separaron lentamente.

–Tsu… aunque no sea tu amiga de la infancia, desconozca cosas que vivimos… lo que siento en este momento por ti es real, y me gusta. No quiero perderlo… no quiero perderte… ni a ti, ni a mis amigas… sé que hay una manera… una manera de que todo esté bien… que Umi… las chicas…

–Honoka… –la abrazó con fuerza–. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar la forma. Te ayudaré a que recuperes tu pasado, pero siendo yo tu presente y tu futuro.

Se volvieron a besar, está vez con mucha más pasión, con mucho más sentimiento.

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 01:25:16 p.m.**

 **.**

Comienzo a abrir despacio los ojos, ya que la luz que entra por mi ventana me los lastima. Me estiro tratando de desperezarme, pero me detengo al sentir algo que rodea mi cintura y estómago. Bajó la mirada para ver el brazo de Tsubasa que me aprisiona. Ella está acostada detrás de mí, dormida completamente. Aún puedo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrío y despacio tomo su brazo y lo separó de mi con mucho cuidado. Me siento en el borde de mi cama y me giro para observarla. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y comienzo a sentir un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Le beso la frente, lo que la hace que se mueva, pero no se despierta.

–De verdad no quiero perder esto… –susurré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Me levanté y busqué mi ropa. Me vestí rápidamente y la cubrí con una manta. Salí cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y despacio salí de mi casa. Tenía una idea en mente y nada me iba a impedir que lo hiciera.

Cerré la puerta principal de mi casa y comencé a caminar, con dirección a la casa de Umi. Lo había pensado bien, y si necesitaba hacer algo, comenzaría por hablar con ella. Sabía que probablemente no me iba a escuchar, y menos por lo que pasó ayer, cuando la llamé asesina, pero lo iba a intentar. Umi era muy preciada para mí.

No duré ni diez minutos en llegar a su casa. Las enormes puertas de madera, firmemente cerradas me recibieron, dándome a entender que no sería sencillo. Suspiré y toqué con fuerza. No hubo respuesta. Recordé que esto ya lo había hecho, que ya había estado aquí, intentando hablar con ella.

Toqué nuevamente, con el mismo resultado. Pero no me iba a rendir. Cuando lo iba a hacer de nuevo, la puerta se abrió y asomó la azulada cabellera de mi amiga. Al verme, una mirada fría se posó en su rostro pero en segundos cambió a tímida y asustada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo en tono seco y fuerte, aunque trataba de no mirarme.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –le dije en un susurro. Ella suspiró y abrió la boca para responderme pero continué hablando–. Y sí, ya sé que no quieres ser mi amiga, pero por favor… déjame hablar contigo. Quiero… quiero disculparme por lo de ayer.

Umi cerró la boca y me miró fijamente por unos segundos. Despacio abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. No me dijo nada, pero por su forma tímida de mirarme, entendí que me estaba invitando a pasar. Caminé despacio y apenas entré, hice una reverencia. Ella cerró y comenzó a caminar al interior de la gran casa.

Comencé a seguirla, en silencio, mirando cómo iba vestida. Llevaba un hermoso Kimono rosa, con una faja de color rojo. Su cabello suelto bailaba con el viento. El lugar estaba cual yo podía recordarlo, su hermoso y gran jardín, adornado de las flores de temporada. Al fondo, cerca de la pared del muro, varios blancos de arquería perfectamente alineados. Umi caminó por varios pasillos e intuí a donde me llevaba. Cuando llegamos al Dojo sonreí.

–Espera ahí… –dijo sin mirarme. Asentí y me senté en el centro del Dojo.

Comencé a revivir recuerdos de mi época infantil en ese lugar, cuando Kotori y yo practicamos Kendo por una semana, y cuando hacíamos danza tradicional solo para acompañar a Umi. Sentí un vacío en el pecho. No quería perder eso… no quería perderlas.

–Eh… perdón por la tardanza.

Asentí y la miré algo sorprendida. Traía una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un plato con galletas. Al lado del plato venía mi teléfono.

– ¡Mi teléfono!

–Eh… si, quería devolvértelo. Ayer… cuando chocamos… cayó en una de mis cajas.

El tono de voz de Umi era asustado, nervioso. Tomó el teléfono y con cuidado lo depositó en mis manos. Ella siguió hablando.

–No… no vi nada, pero una chica llamada Feyris te estuvo llamando mucho.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil. Tenía casi diez llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Feyris, dos de Tsu y una de mi hermana.

–Eh…gracias por devolvérmelo.

Umi asintió y desvió la mirada con algo de sonrojo. Me mordí el labio y tomé la taza de té que ella había colocado frente a mí. Sabía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Umi preparaba el té de una forma fabulosa. Luego de unos segundos ella comenzó a hablar.

–Eh… qué… ¿qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Apenas terminó de decirlo, coloqué la tasa a un lado he hice una reverencia completa, colocando mi cabeza en el suelo. Ella soltó un sonido de asombro.

–Sonoda-san… Sonoda Umi-san, quiero disculparme por mi forma de comportarme estos días. Sé que debes estar asustada que una persona como yo te haya estado molestando.

–Eh… no… no es necesario que te humilles…

Colocó sus manos, temblorosas en mis hombros para levantarme. Al hacerlo la miré y noté un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

– ¿De verdad no me conoces? –pregunté, aunque por el rostro serio que puso, sabía la respuesta.

– ¿Debería? Supongo que sí, porque noté que muchas de las chicas murmuraban al verte e incluso Yazawa-senpai… te hablaba de manera directa. ¿Acaso eres famosa?

Suspiré y negué. Ella asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada. Tomó su taza y bebió un largo sorbo.

–Ni… ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

La miré con sorpresa. Juraba que ya nos habíamos presentado en clase. Entonces recordé… ¿Cuántas veces he vivido estos días?

–Soy… soy Kousaka Honoka y tengo 16 años, como tú. Mi familia regenta una tienda de dulces aquí cerca. Homura.

–Perdona pero… no la conozco.

Me sorprendí. Que Umi no me conociera, que no conociera la tienda de dulces… ¿Tan diferente era su vida?

–Kousaka-san… ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta? –Asentí con una sonrisa–. ¿Por qué me ha estado siguiendo?

–Quiero ser tu amiga U… Sonoda-san. Quiero que seas mi amiga.

– ¿Por qué? Ya vio que no la conozco.

–Y no importa. Podemos comenzar a conocernos. Y ser amigas.

–No necesito…

–Sí las necesitas. Sonoda-san… las amigas… son lo mejor. Ya conoces a Nico-chan y a Nozomi-chan. Ellas son increíbles como senpai, y Hanayo y Rin… ellas son de confiar. Y puedo reunirte con Eli-chan. Ella es increíble, es muy parecida a ti.

– ¿Acaso sabes cómo soy?

–Sí, lo sé. Sé cómo eres Sonoda-san –dije seriamente, algo que la intimidó un poco–. También conocerías a Maki-chan, una chica muy especial, y Kotori, la hija de la directora.

– ¿Kotori? –preguntó dudosa.

–Sí, Kotori-chan. Ella… ella es una chica asombrosa, muy cariñosa. Estoy segura de que te enamorarías de ella.

– ¡Estás loca! Yo no puedo enamorarme de una chica. Eso es… imposible.

Me reí. Tenía ganas de decirle que no era verdad, que si lo haría, se enamoraría de Kotori, porque casi estaba segura de que estaban predestinadas. Ella lanzó un suspiro de molestia.

– ¿Es tan difícil querer ser mi amiga Sonoda-san? –dije con un dejo de tristeza.

Umi se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Me comí una galleta esperando su respuesta.

–No… no necesito amistades. Ya tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mí.

– ¿Tu familia? –Ella se rio con sarcasmo, con dolor. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

–Mi familia… para mi padre y mi madre solo soy la hija que heredará el Dojo y la escuela. Soy la perfecta hija que cumple con las clases y los entrenamientos. Soy la hija que les dará nietos porque su hermana mayor es una irreverente y mal agradecida. Eso soy para ellos…

–Umi…

–Sonoda.

Me encaró con molestia en su mirada. Bajé la mía. Mis recuerdos de los padres de Umi… padres amorosos. Estrictos es verdad, pero amorosos con ella y su hermana.

–Solo una persona se ha preocupado por mi cuando nadie más lo ha hecho… y por esa persona hago todo. Esa persona es la única que me comprende, que me hace sentir bien.

–De… ¿de verdad?

–Sí.

–Lo… ¿lo conozco?

Umi arqueó una ceja y me miró con una expresión de escepticismo en su rostro. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro. Ella se puso de pie.

–Ya es tarde –dijo secamente–. Mi madre volverá en unos minutos. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, te agradecería que dejaras mi casa y me dejaras en paz.

–Umi… ¿de verdad es tan difícil querer ser mi amiga?

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No necesito a nadie. Las amistades son algo falso. Si unas niñas, que se supone son puras, ni siquiera permiten que una pequeña y tímida niña pueda jugar con ellas, como puede haber una amistad que sea sincera.

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza. A mi mente vino el recuerdo de Umi, detrás de un gran árbol, mirando como Kotori y yo jugábamos con otras niñas. Sentí que se me sacaba la boca.

– ¿Qué no te dejaron jugar?

–Yo no dije que fuera yo –se apresuró a contestar, pero su voz tembló.

–Umi… yo… ellas si te dejaron jugar, jugaste con ellas y con…

–No… no me dejaron. No me dejaron jugar… solo se burlaron de mí, de mi ropa. Me lanzaron sobre un charco lleno de barro y se rieron de mí.

–Umi…

–Sonoda. Y ya vete. La única persona que me importa es FB y ella nunca me ha dejado sola. Yo no necesito a nadie más, y menos mentirosas o falsas como tú.

Me miró con mucha molestia. Suspiré y bajé la mirada. Me puse de pie. Umi era demasiado diferente. Lo que más me dolía es que… si lo que decía era verdad… esas niñas… pude haber sido yo…

–Eh… gra… gracias por devolverme mi móvil y por el té.

–De nada.

Umi me acompañó en silencio hasta la salida de su casa. Cuando íbamos por la mitad del camino se detuvo y sacó su móvil de la faja del Kimono. Lo leyó en silencio y noté como su mirada se abría, sorprendida. Me mordí el labio, pero no dije nada. Seguro no eran buenas noticias. Le comenzó a temblar el labio.

–Sonoda…

No me dijo nada y se marchó por una puerta lateral. Pensé en seguirla, pero que ganaba, ella estaba dispuesta a ignorar mi amistad, estaba dispuesta a alejarse de mí y de las demás. Suspiré y continué caminando a la salida. Llegué a la puerta de madera, que abrí no sin esfuerzo. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Tsubasa de pie recostada a un árbol. Al verme infló las mejillas y se acercó a mí.

–Te voy a matar Honky. Cómo se te ocurre dejarme en tu habitación. Si hubieran vuelto tus padres y me encuentran ahí, que les hubiera dicho.

–Dormías muy lindo… y me dijiste que ayer no habías podido dormir así que… ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–No estaba durmiendo. Esperé a que te alejaras y te seguí, ya vez que soy buena en eso.

Reí. Ella se mordió el labio y miró hacia la casa de Umi que se podía ver por el resquicio de la puerta. Soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

– ¿Una de tus amigas vive aquí? Ha de tener dinero.

–Vámonos Tsu. Ella no quiere… que seamos amigas.

– ¿Ah? ¿De verdad?

Asentí y bajé la mirada para contener una lágrima que siempre rodó por mi mejilla. Tsubasa la limpió y me sonrió tiernamente. Entrelazó su mano con la mía, logrando un sonrojo en ambas. Íbamos a dar el primer paso cuando una voz nos detuvo.

–Kousaka Honoka… no dé un paso más. Usted vendrá conmigo.

Me quedé en shock. Ese tono… esas palabras… Comencé a girarme despacio, rezando porque fuera una mala broma, porque no fuera cierto. Umi me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Su mirada estaba fija en mí. Su brazo derecho levantado, y en su mano una espada, no sabía de qué era… parecía una katana.

–No…

–SERN se hará con toda la evidencia de viajes en el tiempo… y usted debe venir conmigo.

–No… por favor no… no otra vez…

–Honky… ¿de qué está hablando esta chica?

– ¡Ultima vez que lo digo Kousaka Honoka!

Comenzó a acercarse con pasos firmes, aunque podía ver dolor, tristeza en su mirada. Tsubasa se colocó delante de mí con sus brazos extendidos.

–Oye… no te atrevas a tocas a Honoka. Yo…

– ¡Tú no te metas! –le gritó y noté lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

–Umi-chan –dije desesperada, colocándome delante de Tsubasa–. No hagas esto… no lo hagas… no tienes que hacerlo.

–FB… FB me dijo que te tengo que capturar… me dijo que debo detenerte.

–Esa tal FB te está manipulando… tú no eres una asesina Umi…

Umi bajó la espada con fuerza y sentí el frío del filo chocar con mi pecho. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, llevando a Tsubasa conmigo. Umi se acercó un poco más. Mi amiga se levantó y se colocó delante.

–No permitiré que le hagas nada… ¡me oíste!

– ¡Tsu no! ¡Aléjate! Esto es entre ella y yo…

– ¡No! Te dije que te ayudaré a recuperar tu pasado, que lo haremos juntas…

–Tsu… vete… vete por lo que más quieras…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con más cantidad por mi rostro. Umi repetía algo en voz baja, lo mismo que había hecho cuando le disparó a Kotori. Traté de levantarme pero las piernas me temblaban.

– ¡Quítate del medio!

–No me moveré. No le harás daños a Honoka ni te la llevaras a ningún lado.

– ¡Tsu! ¡No lo hagas!

Umi me miró. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras tomaba aire. El sol que comenzaba a ocultarse se reflejó en el filo de la espada.

–Kira Tsubasa… usted es innecesaria…

El grito se quedó atorado en mi garganta… el dolor atravesó mi pecho como la espada de Umi atravesaba el de Tsubasa. Fue un movimiento rápido, un movimiento certero. Los pocos pasos que las separaban habían sido acortados en solo un segundo.

Nada salía de mi boca, ni un sonido, ni llanto, ni dolor, ni enojo. Umi empujó la espada más profundamente, haciendo que saliera por la espalda de Tsubasa.

–Lo… lo siento –dijo en un susurro. Tsubasa rio.

–Te dije que no te la ibas a llevar.

Tsubasa levantó sus manos y le arañó el rostro a Umi, los ojos principalmente. Umi se cubrió el rostro y retrocedió gritando de dolor. Tsubasa cayó de rodillas, la espada aún en ella.

– ¡Tsu!

– ¡No! –Me gritó y un poco de sangre salió de su boca–. Vete Honky… huye.

–Tsu…

– ¡Huye! ¡Escapa! Y no me olvides nunca…

–Tsu no… no… pero… perdóname…

Sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Yo me levanté y comencé a correr, a correr con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas, sin mirar hacia atrás. Esto era una maldita pesadilla, era una maldita maldición.

* * *

 **Umi... Umi-chan...**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste, y lo comenten. Me encanta leer los comentarios que hacen. ¿Honoka podrá soportar tanto?**

 **PD: Sorry si querían más detalles de... bueno... de cierta escena...**

 **Saludos. Un abrazo.**


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 03:59:33 p.m.**

 **.**

Okabe suspiró mirando la pizarra frente a él, en donde se encontraban algunos apuntes hechos por Kurisu. Ambos estaban solos en el laboratorio, ya que Daru había decidido ir al May Queen y Mayuri se encontraba trabajando. Volvió a suspirar y miró a la joven parada al lado de la pizarra.

–Eh… No lo entiendo.

–Por un demonio Okabe, no es tan difícil. Es un resumen de todo lo que sabemos sobre el D-mail enviado por esa chica.

–Eso si lo entendí, pero ¿para que lo anotaste?

Kurisu suspiró con frustración, tapando su rostro. Marcó un punto en todo el esquema y miró a Okabe fijamente.

–Si tenemos claro cuál fue la situación inicial, podemos determinar que ocasionó el problema del cambio completo del pasado de esa chica. Y creo tener claro en donde puede estar el error.

Okabe la miró sorprendido, algo que hizo que ella sonriera. Kurisu señaló el teléfono-microondas.

–¿El teléfono-microondas –nombre sujeto a cambiar?

–Exacto. Según lo que me dijiste, Hashida-san y tú estuvieron mejorándolo. No me cabe duda que el problema pueda estar en esa mejora. Y ya deja de decirle nombre sujeto a cambiar.

– ¿Estás cuestionando nuestro trabajo?

– ¡No! –Dijo moviendo sus manos–. Solo digo que… –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Honoka estaba en el umbral, respirando con dificultad debido al llanto y al esfuerzo.

– ¿Chica Idol?

Honoka dio un paso y cayó al suelo. Ambos se acercaron a ella.

–Oye… Kousaka-san…

–Chica Idol…

Kurisu comenzó a golpear las mejillas de Honoka que se había desmayado. Okabe la levantó del suelo y la acostó en el sofá. Kurisu se mordió el labio y lo miró.

–Okabe…

–Para que haya llegado así… debe haber pasado algo.

–Pero ella dijo que sería hasta mañana. Que los sucesos…

– ¡NOOOO!

Honoka se levantó de golpe, asustando a los dos. Okabe se arrodilló y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

–Chica Idol, tranquila. Estás en el laboratorio.

Honoka miró hacia todos lados. Al centrar su mirada en Okabe, se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Kurisu se arrodilló al lado de Okabe y le tomó la mano a la joven peli jengibre.

–Kousaka…

–Umi… –empezó a decir Honoka con esfuerzo– Umi… acaba de… matar a Tsubasa.

– ¿Qué?

–No lo sé… ella… se supone que era mañana… Tsubasa… no…

– ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo Okabe, sacudiéndola un poco. Honoka respiró profundamente.

–Yo… yo fui a hablar con Umi-chan… fui… a tratar de convencerla… pero ella… ella no quiso escucharme, no quiere ser mi amiga… dice que no le interesa… que solo le importa FB.

– ¿F… B?

Okabe se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos. Kurisu y Honoka, quién había ya dejado de llorar lo miraron. Okabe bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro abrumado.

–Eso lo explica…

–Okabe… ¿conoces a ese FB?

Okabe miró a Kurisu. Ella también lo conocía, pero no recordaba nada de esa línea del tiempo en la que estuvo, en la que lo ayudó. Honoka lo miraba ansiosa esperando la respuesta.

–Kyouma-san… ¿usted sabe quién es? Dígamelo por favor.

–Cristina… Chica Idol…

–Okabe…

–Conozco a esa persona –suspiró y despacio se acercó a la ventana. Miró al exterior, donde estaba Nae hablando con Moeka, sentadas en una pequeña banca frente a la tienda de televisores del primer piso–. Conozco bien a esa persona.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo pero Okabe negó.

–No les diré quién es, porque no tiene importancia, lo que deben saber es… que esa chica, tu amiga, chica Idol… está sufriendo igual o más que tú.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–FB manipula a las personas, los hace hacer su voluntad, hacer cosas terribles… por eso ella… FB recluta personas, chicos y chicas que tengan una vida miserable, una vida sin vida. Los envuelve en mentiras, en falsas palabras…

–Umi-chan…

–Si ella trabaja para él… es por eso que eso que viste en el futuro, eso que nos sucederá…

– ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué ella?

–No lo sé.

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con el D-mail? ¿Verdad Okabe? Es algo… algo que ya sucedió antes, ¿cierto, o me equivoco?

Okabe asintió. Kurisu se mordió el labio y miró a Honoka. La chica lucía realmente mal. Antes de que Okabe continuara hablando ella lo hizo.

–Kousaka-san… ya casi descubrimos que fue lo que pasó para que tu mundo se pusiera de cabeza, ya pronto sabremos que pasó y podrás deshacer el D-mail para que…

– ¡Yo no quiero deshacerlo! –Gritó y cerró los ojos–. Yo no quiero hacerlo, porque hacerlo sería matar a Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan. Yo lo que quiero… es estar con ellas.

–Chica Idol. Esa chica… tu amiga… ¿sabe que estás aquí?

–No –miró hacia la puerta–. Creo que no. Pero… tampoco lo sabía en ese momento y…

Okabe asintió y se dirigió hacia la computadora atada al teléfono-microondas y comenzó a digitar algunas cosas. Kurisu se aproximó corriendo a él.

– ¿Okabe que haces?

–No tenemos tiempo. Si los sucesos estan siguiendo el mismo patrón una y otra vez, y el primer asesinato que hace esa chica fue hoy, nos deja con nada de tiempo para actuar.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que pronto estará aquí. Y si recuerdas lo que nos dijo la chica Idol…

–Ella nos matará…

Kurisu miró a Honoka que asintió despacio. Okabe digitó algo más y se giró hacia ellas.

–Chica Idol… te enviaré de vuelta, a ayer. Quiero que… –pero lo interrumpió la puerta. Umi, junto a otras personas estaban de pie, todos con armas.

Honoka se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se acercó a Okabe. Umi no dijo nada, solo disparó. Okabe la cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo el disparo en su espalda. La peli jengibre se puso los audífonos, mientras Okabe susurraba en su oído.

–Lo siento…

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 10:27:48 a.m.**

 **.**

Escuchaba la voz de la directora llamando mi nombre. Otra vez estaba en su oficina, otra vez estaba sentada frente a ella, con mi teléfono en la mano. La escuchaba lejana, porque aún podía escuchar la voz de Kyouma-san en mi oído. Me pidió disculpas… me pidió perdón por hacerme vivir esto otra vez.

–Kousaka-san, ¿estás bien?

Levanté la mirada hacia los ojos color miel de la mujer frente a mí. Ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia mí. Respiré profundamente y me puse de pie guardando mi móvil en la falda de mi uniforme blanco.

–Eh… estoy bien señora directora. Disculpe pero tengo que marcharme.

–Pero no hemos terminado de hablar lo de tu traslado.

–Lo siento señora directora. Podemos… puede olvidarlo por favor.

–Kousaka-san, ¿qué sucede?

–Nada. Lo siento de verdad.

Hice una reverencia y salí rápidamente de la oficina sin escuchar como ella me llamaba para detenerme. Miré hacia el final del pasillo y comencé a caminar. No iba ni por la mitad y una voz hizo que me detuviera.

– ¿Lo vas a seguir intentando Kousaka-san?

Miré hacia la derecha, a un espacio entre la pared y las escaleras que daban al tercer piso. Una chica, de cabello corto, con dos trenzas atadas en un círculo a cada lado de su cabeza, de ojos color café brillante, ataviada en un uniforme militar de color marrón me miraba fijamente con sus brazos cruzados.

–Pe… ¿perdón? –dije casi en un susurro. Ella me miró más intensamente.

– ¿Qué si vas a seguir con esto? ¿Vas a intentar volver a encontrar una forma de que Sonoda no acabe con tus amigas? ¿Qué se haga tu amiga?

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –le pregunté asustada.

–Soy Hashida Suzu, y vengo del futuro, y créeme cuando te digo que… por más que lo sigas intentando… no puedes evitar que ellas mueran… o que Okabe y Kurisu mueran…

– ¿Hashida?

Ella asintió. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Era imposible. Negué rápidamente y cerré los ojos.

–Eso no es verdad. Debe haber una forma. Umi no es una asesina.

–Hay una forma, tú sabes cuál es.

–No pienso hacerlo –dije con enojo–. No lo hare.

–Escúchame. El futuro que te espera, es horrible. Y por eso…

–No me importa el futuro –le grité–. Yo solo quiero… que todo sea como antes… que Umi… Eli… Maki… Hanayo… Rin… –comencé a llorar– Nozomi… Nico… Kotori… yo solo quiero que ellas estén conmigo.

–Kousaka…

–No lo haré. Sé que hallaré una forma de que Umi… –pero me detuve. A escasos metros de nosotras venía Umi, cargando una gran cantidad de cajas, lo que no le permitía vernos. Una rabia interna comenzó a llenar mi pecho.

Rápidamente corrí hacia ella, olvidándome por completo de la chica en traje militar y le tomé el brazo, haciendo que dejara caer todas sus cajas. Comencé a tirar de ella para llevarla conmigo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

–Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar –le dije con un tono muy rudo.

– ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡No te conozco… suéltame!

Comenzó a luchar por liberarse. Umi siempre había sido fuerte, pero ahora sentía que era más. Todas las estudiantes en el pasillo nos miraban con sorpresa. Lancé un gritó de furia y, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, comencé a caminar arrastrando a Umi conmigo.

Abrí la puerta que daba al tejado de una patada y salí aún con Umi luchando por soltarse. Hanayo y Rin estaban sentadas al lado de la puerta y me miraban asustadas, abrazadas la una a la otra. Frente a ellas tenían sus bentos a medio terminar. No les di importancia y seguí caminando con Umi hasta llevarla lejos, cerca de la valla.

– ¡Por un demonio, suéltame! –La solté haciendo que se cayera. Noté como su rodilla sangraba mientras comenzaba a levantarse mirándome fijamente con mucho rencor en sus ojos–. ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!

Abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero quedé como congelada. La mirada de rencor en sus ojos color ámbar, la vena dibujándose en su sien. Comencé a perder el valor que había conseguido segundos atrás.

– ¡¿Vas a decirme por qué me trajiste aquí?!

Baje la mirada. Noté su rodilla, en carne viva, la sangre ya manchaba su calceta. Iba a disculparme por mi reacción cuando la melodía de un móvil nos interrumpió. Umi lanzó un suspiro de molestia y sacó su teléfono de la bolsa de su falda. Entonces recordé, recordé porque la llevé ahí, recordé a FB. Nuevamente un enorme coraje llenó mi pecho y cegó mis sentidos. Umi escribía una respuesta, pero le arrebaté el teléfono y la arrojé con fuerza al suelo.

– ¡Qué…!

Sin dudarlo mucho, lo aplasté con el zapato, escuchando como se quebraba en dos. El rostro de Umi pasó de la molestia al miedo en segundos. Me empujó con fuerza y se agachó al lado de los trozos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –me gritó–. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

–Porque tenía que hacerlo.

–Yo no te conozco… ¿por qué me haces esto?

–Umi-chan… escúchame. Estás siendo manipulada, estás siendo controlada por esa persona llamada FB. A él no le interesas, el…

– ¿Cómo sabes de FB? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Eso no importa... –le dije acercándome un poco a ella–. Tienes que dejar de hacer lo que te dice Umi-chan. Tú eres una buena persona.

– ¡Tu no me conoces!

–Claro que te conozco Umi-chan. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Mentirosa. Solo FB me conoce como soy. Solo FB me ayuda y me protege.

–Eso es mentira. Solo te usa. Te manipula. No es tu amigo… pero yo si quiero serlo Umi-chan. Quiero ser tu amiga.

–Solo dices estupideces. FB es todo para mí.

–Umi-chan… yo…

– ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! –me gritó mientras recogía lo que antes era su teléfono.

–Umi…

– ¡Por un demonio Honoka déjame en paz!

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Umi… Umi había dicho mi nombre. La miré fijamente pero ella estaba recogiendo todos los pequeños trozos de su teléfono, y los abrazaba como algo muy importante. Me acerqué más a ella.

–U… Umi-chan… di… dijiste mi nombre.

– ¿Qué? Yo no te conozco.

–Pero… pero acabas de decir mi nombre, Honoka –Umi se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Me giré hacia la puerta. Nico y Nozomi estaban en la entrada y nos miraban fijamente a ambas. Hanayo y Rin no se habían movido y seguían abrazadas y algo asustadas. Miré a Umi, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

–Hice una pregunta. ¿Alguna de las cuatro me va a responder?

–Ya, ya Nicochi… no te pongas molesta. Seguro Honochi nos dirá que sucede.

Ninguna de las cuatro se movía, ni un sonido, nada. Las miradas iban y venían. Hanayo ya estaba a punto de las lágrimas y Rin temblaba levemente. Nozomi trataba de sonreírme y Nico me fulminaba con la mirada. De pronto, Umi se giró y pasó corriendo a mi lado. Reaccioné a como pude y la jalé del cabello. Ella soltó todos los pedazos que llevaba en sus manos y volvieron a esparcirse por el suelo del tejado.

– ¡Kousaka! –gritó Nico. Umi se giró y me encaró.

– ¡Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz! –y me abofeteó.

–No lo haré hasta que me escuches Umi-chan.

–No me importa lo que tengas que decirme. No pienso escucharte. No te conozco, y lo que digas no me importa.

Me empujó con fuerza. Me enojé y la empujé de la misma manera.

– ¡Ustedes dos deténganse!

–Honochi… Umi-chan…

Umi volvió a poner su cara de molestia y me lanzó otra bofetada que me dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda. Sentí mi cara arder, pero eso hizo que reaccionara muy diferente a como yo lo hago siempre. Le devolví el golpe, con más fuerza.

Ella se cubrió el rostro. Ambas respirábamos con fuerza, y su mirada ámbar estaba clavada en mi mirada azul. Me lanzó otro golpe, pero se lo detuve y yo le pegué primero. Umi se abalanzó sobre mí y me agarró del cabello tirándome al suelo.

–Demonios –dijo Nico y se acercó corriendo a nosotras, seguida de Nozomi. Hanayo y Rin también se acercaron.

Umi estaba sobre mí y me pegaba con el puño cerrado. Yo trataba de quitármela de encima. Nozomi agarró a Umi de los brazos y la alejó de mí. Yo estaba también en un estado de enojo, no pensaba con claridad. Iba a lanzarme sobre Umi pero Nico y Rin me detuvieron.

– ¡Tojou suéltame!

–No lo haré Umi-chan… no hasta que te calmes.

– ¡Suéltenme ustedes dos! Quiero darle una lección a Umi…

–Kousaka por un demonio, detente.

Ambas forcejeábamos con nuestras captoras para soltarnos. Sentía la sangre bajar por mi ojo, mi labio hinchado. A Umi le salía sangre de la nariz, y tenía el ojo izquierdo morado. Traté de patear a Nico para que me soltara pero le di a Rin que gritó con fuerza.

–Honoka-chan detente…

Hanayo había hablado en un tono fuerte, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Suspiré y dejé de pelear, pero Umi no. Intentaba soltarse de Nozomi a como diera lugar.

–Suéltame Tojou por un demonio.

–Vamos Umi-chan, cálmate por favor.

–No pienso calmarme. Ella fue la que me atacó. Ella es la que me está acosando.

–Ya, ya, ya… tranquila.

Umi respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas y sus orejas rojas del enojo. Dejo de patalear y me miró con mucho rencor. Yo ya estaba tranquila, con Nico frente a mí y Rin –que se acariciaba la pierna donde le pegué– a mi lado, junto a Hanayo.

– ¿Ya estás más tranquila Umi-chan?

Umi miró a Nozomi y asintió. Nozomi la comenzó a soltar, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Justo cuando ya casi liberaba su brazo, Umi se giró y la empujó para alejarla de ella.

Sentí una sensación extraña, la misma que había sentido cuando atacó a Tsubasa y a Kotori. Nozomi retrocedía hacia el barandal.

– ¡Nozomi!

Nico gritó lo que yo quería gritar cuando el barandal se quebró con el cuerpo de Nozomi y ella, mirándonos con mucho miedo, comenzó a caer. Solo bastó una milésima de segundo para que la perdiéramos de vista. Corrí con todo lo que tenía seguida de Rin. Nozomi estaba acostada en el suelo, no se movía. Un enorme trozo de metal, parte del barandal, atravesaba su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –gritó Nico con desesperación.

–Yo no… yo no…

Nico zarandeaba a Umi que estaba en shock temblando. Hanayo también temblaba, a punto de desmayarse.

–No tenías que matarla…

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el patio. Las estudiantes comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo de Nozomi. Yo miraba impotente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Podía escuchar todas las voces, pero no entendía nada. Podía ver el reflejo del sol en las lágrimas que tenía el rostro de Nozomi.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue un grito desgarrador el que salió de mi garganta. Fue el grito de mi corazón cuando se quebró. Fue el grito desesperado de mi alma que deseaba morir ahí.

Me levanté con decisión. Rin y Hanayo me miraron con miedo. Nico se abrazaba a sus piernas, perdida y Umi… ella seguía mirando hacia el agujero del barandal… inmóvil… asustada.

Pasé caminando con decisión al lado de ellas y salí de la azotea. Bajé al tercer piso y miré hacia el final del pasillo. La chica vestida de militar me miraba fijamente. Le di la espalda y avancé un paso.

–No seas necia Kousaka… volver con Okabe y repetir este día… tu corazón ya no va a soportarlo más.

– ¡No lo sabes! –le grité, cerrando con fuerza los puños. El sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos. Ella lanzó un suspiro.

–Kousaka… por favor. Ven conmigo y escúchame… si no logro convencerte… dejaré que hagas lo que quieras. Por favor…

Suspiré. Sentía el frenético temblar en mis manos. Las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Esa chica me miraba con un rostro apacible. Asentí en silencio y ella tomó mi mano para sacarme de la escuela que ahora era un caos.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 12:06:25 p.m.**

 **.**

Suzu miró fijamente a Honoka que estaba sentada frente a ella, sobre un enorme aparato, en el tejado del edificio de la estación de radio. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, para tratar de controlar su temblor, pero le era imposible. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en el suelo. Suzu suspiró y tragó profundamente.

–Kousaka…

–Usa mi nombre por favor –dijo Honoka con amargura sin levantar la mirada.

–Honoka… como te dije antes, vengo del futuro. Soy la hija de Hashida Itaru… o Daru como lo conocen en esta época. Mi misión… es evitar que se dé la tercera guerra mundial, debido a las máquinas del tiempo, y para lograrlo… debo evitar que SERN te atrape, que te secuestre.

Honoka levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos y vacíos. Soltó una pequeña risa melancólica.

– ¿Qué me secuestren?

–Sí. Sonoda Umi… tiene la misión de detenerte, secuestrarte y llevarte con ella hasta un lugar donde SERN te espera. Te llevaran a Suiza y nunca, nunca más volverás a ver al mundo. Experimentaran contigo, serás su conejillo de indias. Te torturaran durante los próximos… 24 años.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque posees una habilidad… el Reading Steiner.

– ¿Lo que me permite recordar lo que he vivido? Eso no es una habilidad… es un maldito infierno.

Suzu sintió el dolor que Honoka estaba sufriendo a través de esas palabras. La chica había apartado la mirada una vez más, y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

–Los científicos del SERN… te estudiaron. No sé qué encontraron… nunca lo supo la resistencia, pero gracias a ello… pudieron crear una máquina del tiempo y luego una distopía en donde ellos controlan el mundo.

Honoka no dijo nada. Suzu miró la máquina del tiempo detrás de ella. Se sentó al lado de Honoka y le acarició despacio la espalda.

–Mi padre… luego de la muerte de Okabe y Kurisu… decidió continuar con el desarrollo de la máquina del tiempo, y cuando lo logró… recordó que fue lo que detonó todo. Fue ese D-mail que enviaste en otra línea del tiempo.

–Yo solo quería… que Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Maki-chan… estuvieran con vida…

–Honoka…

– ¿De verdad no puedo salvarlas? ¿De verdad tengo que aceptar que… que ellas estan muertas? ¿De verdad tengo que vivir… en esta línea o en otra sin mis preciadas amigas?

–Honoka…

–La vida es injusta… ¿verdad?

–Honoka… la vida…

– ¡Es injusta! –Dijo con más fuerza–. Yo lo único que quiero… es escuchar una vez más la hermosa voz de Maki-chan cantando una canción en el salón de música de la escuela. Escuchar a Hanayo-chan y a Rin-chan… divirtiéndose juntas como siempre. Yo lo único que quiero… es ver a Nozomi-chan sonreír mientras bromea con Nico-chan y le aplica uno de sus castigos, a pesar de los regaños de Eli-chan. Lo único que quiero… es que Kotori-chan y Umi-chan… estén a mi lado… ¿es mucho pedir?

Suzu se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Honoka estaba perdiendo la batalla. Estaba sufriendo mucho. Suspiró una vez más y se puso de pie.

–Honoka… las cosas… las cosas suceden por muchas cosas… y debemos aceptarlo.

Honoka comenzó a reír, una risa algo fría, una risa algo dura y amarga.

– ¿Irónico no? Me dices eso, pero estás frente a mí para cambiar tu futuro.

–Honoka… mi futuro no debió darse como está. Tu mensaje fue el que lo hizo así. No compares una cosa con la otra. Si deshaces ese D-mail… todo volverá a la normalidad y…

– ¡La normalidad para ti y tu mundo! ¿Pero para mí? Yo si debo seguir en ese mundo que me arrebató todo… yo si debo…

–Honoka…

–No lo haré. No desharé ese mensaje –Suzu abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Regresaré al laboratorio… le diré a Kyouma-san que me envíe otra vez al pasado. Evitaré que Umi asesine… evitaré que mis amigas mueran, que Tsubasa muera. No dejaré que mi injusta vida sea la que determine eso.

–Honoka…

–Lo siento Suzu… pero no voy a ayudarte, no como quieres.

–Honoka por todos los dioses entiende… es la única solución. Estás en un ciclo sin salida. No puedes cambiar eso.

–Lo haré. No me rendiré tan fácil. Una vez me rendí… una vez lo hice y perdí mucho. Dije… juré que no lo iba a hacer de nuevo.

– ¿Es tú última decisión Kousaka Honoka? –Honoka asintió con determinación. Suzu suspiró–. Entonces no me dejas alternativa.

Sacó un arma y le apuntó al pecho a Honoka. Los azules ojos de la peli jengibre se abrieron por completo.

– ¿Qué… Qué haces?

–Evitaré que sigas con esto. Tu corazón ya no lo va a soportar.

Y sin más, tiró del gatilló impactando a Honoka en el pecho.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por la demora. Se que es corto, pero ya nos acercamos al final y necesitaba dejarlo ahí para lo que sigue. ¿Qué le habrá hecho Suzu a Honoka? ¿Fui muy cruel con Nozomi?**

 **Espero que les guste y comenten. Un saludo y un abrazo.**


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

.

 **Marzo 23, 2017 07:52:18 p.m.**

 **.**

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente porque me dolía el hacerlo. La mirada la tenía quebrada, vidriosa, y me costaba enfocar las cosas, y más aún, porque todo estaba a oscuras. Un olor familiar llegó a mi nariz, una fragancia que comenzaba a guardarse en mi memoria fuertemente cada vez que la olía.

– ¿Honki?

–Tsu… Tsu…

–Aquí estoy Honki. Tranquila, no intentes levantarte tan rápido.

– ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

Conseguí enfocar mejor la mirada y vi dos hermosas esmeraldas fijamente sobre mí. Sentí su suave mano acariciando mi frente, mi mejilla.

– ¿Dónde estoy Tsu?

–Estás en tu casa Honki. En tu habitación.

– ¿Y la loca que me disparó? –dije apenas logreando recordar lo que había pasado. Esa chica, Suzu, apuntándome con un arma. Escuché movimiento a mi derecha, detrás de Tsubasa.

–Aquí estoy Honoka.

–Entonces no fue un mal sueño.

–Tristemente para ti, no lo es.

Intenté sentarme y sentí un leve dolor en el pecho, un escozor. Tsubasa se apresuró a ayudarme, sosteniendo mi espalda. Sentí un ligero mareo, pero respiré profundamente para detenerlo. Suzu me miró fijamente, con una mirada fría y molesta.

– ¿Por qué me disparaste?

–No te disparé –suspiró–. Solo te apliqué una descarga eléctrica. No pensé que te iba a dejar inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Llevas casi ocho horas así. Tuve que llamar a tu amiga para que me ayudara a traerte aquí.

Miré a Tsubasa que se mordía el labio. En sus ojos podía ver que había miedo y preocupación. Suzu pareció adivinar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, porque suspiró y se acercó a la ventana.

–Tuve que contarle todo a ella. Que soy un viajero del tiempo y que tú vienes de otra línea. Pensé que no me creería, pero…

–No es que no te crea, pero… Honki no ha sido la misma estos días…

–Ella dice la verdad Tsu –dije con voz ronca. Ella me miró.

–Entonces… lo que me dijiste ayer, de que no eres la Honoka que conozco es verdad.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Ayer? Ya habían pasado algunos días que le dije eso a Tsubasa, que nos habíamos besado, que ella aceptaba mi traslado a Otonoki. Incluso compartimos mucho más. Miré a Suzu que sonrió levemente y volvió a suspirar.

–Estás confundida, ¿verdad? –asentí–. Es normal… has repetido este día… unas cinco veces. Para Tsubasa… tu hablaste con ella ayer, y lo que haya pasado después… solo tú lo recuerdas.

Miro a Tsubasa que miraba a Suzu fijamente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Comencé a golpear mi cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que ambas se asustaran. Tsubasa detuvo mis brazos.

–Honki… espera… te vas a hacer daño…

– ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

–Honoka respira profundamente. Por favor…

Miré a Suzu que se había arrodillado frente a mí. Su mirada era ahora diferente, tranquila y amable. Respiré profundamente unos segundos y sentí como la presión en mi cabeza y en mi pecho comenzaban a bajar. Luego de casi un minuto, solté un suspiro triste.

–Nozomi está…

–Sí Honoka… ella está muerta. La… la policía se llevó a Sonoda-san a la delegación, pero ya la dejaron libre… porque fue un accidente y Yazawa-san tuvo que ser internada en un hospital...

–Y no puedo…

–No. Ya te lo dije Honoka… de nada vale intentarlo.

Comencé a llorar. Sé que Tsubasa no entendía que pasaba, no del todo, pero aun así, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, con mucha ternura hasta que logré dejar de llorar. El recuerdo de Nozomi, cayendo de la azotea se desvanecía poco a poco, mientras más sentía el cálido abrazo de mi amiga.

– ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¿Yukiho?

–Tus papás se fueron a cenar fuera. Yukiho se quedó a dormir donde una amiga –contestó Tsubasa en un susurro. Asentí despacio y miré alrededor. Había algo extraño en la habitación.

– ¿De verdad estoy en mi habitación?

–Sí Honki. Suzu-san me llamó para ayudarla a traerte a tu casa. No me he equivocado, ¿verdad?

Como estaba oscuro no podía ver mucho, pero si notaba que faltaban cosas. ¿O era mi cabeza la que me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Tsubasa acarició mi rostro una vez más con cariño.

–Honoka… ¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien… supongo –dije sin ánimos, abrazada a Tsubasa, recostada en su pecho– Suzu…

– ¿Qué sucede Honoka?

– ¿De verdad no puedo salvarlas?

Suzu me acarició la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se alejó hasta la puerta y se recostó en ella, cruzando los brazos. Yo la miraba fijamente. Lucía triste y cansada.

–No Honoka, no puedes. Ya… lo has intentado bastante… Salvaste a Tsubasa de morir una vez y…

– ¿Yo… morí? –y me miró. Yo le asentí despacio.

–La salvaste –continuó Suzu en voz baja– y aun así…

–Umi… la asesinó después…

Tsubasa nos miraba sin entender. Suzu asintió y suspiró.

–Salvaste a tus amigas… que murieron asesinadas por Sonoda-san al regresar atrás… pero Nozomi murió hoy. Salvaste a Okabe y a Kurisu…

–Pero los vi morir otra vez…

Suspiré con pesar y me separé del abrazo de Tsubasa. Puse mis manos en mi rostro, queriendo desaparecer. No sé cuánto pasé así, sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que las palabras de Tsubasa me sacaron del trance.

–Suzu-san… ¿y cómo sabes todo eso?

–Cada vez que Honoka hacía un salto en el tiempo… yo regresaba con la máquina. Mi padre me explicó cómo funcionaba la máquina de salto, y que tenía que hacer, así que tenía que seguir a Honoka cada vez que lo hacía.

– ¿Y por qué la seguías?

–Para vigilarla…

– ¿Por qué? –insistió Tsubasa.

–Porque… tenía la esperanza de que lo lograra.

Quité las manos de mi rostro y la miré. No nos miraba, y se había abrazado a si misma con fuerza. Me levanté rápidamente y la tomé de los hombros, buscando que hablara más. Ella suspiró.

–Suzu…

–Es la verdad Honoka. Tenía la esperanza de que quebrarías la continuidad del tiempo, que lograrías… lo imposible. Por eso te dejé intentarlo tanto… pero ya no podía hacerlo, no podía ver cómo te ibas quebrando poco a poco.

–Pero… y si me dejas intentarlo una vez más… por favor. Quiero salvar a Nozomi, quiero… de verdad… intentarlo.

–Honoka…

– ¡Honki basta!

Miré hacia atrás. Tsubasa se había puesto de pie y me miraba fijamente. Tenía lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, sus puños apretados, sus mejillas rojas.

– ¿Tsu?

–Es verdad que no sé qué está pasando. Que todo esto me parece una locura… pero si puedo ver que lo que dice esa chica es verdad… que te estás haciendo daño, mucho daño, que te estás torturando… que te estás matando… Y no me gusta.

–Tsubasa… ellas… mis amigas…

– ¿An y Ere-chan?

–No… mis… –suspiré–. Tsu… de dónde vengo… tengo a unas personas muy especiales… Pero tú y Anju y Erena también lo son… amo todo lo que he vivido contigo… ya ni sé que estoy diciendo…

Me dejé caer de rodillas llorando. De verdad me estaba matando con todo esto. Tsubasa se acercó con pasos lentos y se arrodilló frente a mí. Tomó mi mano y miró a Suzu.

–Explícame… –le dijo en un susurro. Escuché a Suzu suspirar.

–Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que sucede, solo… conozco parte. Honoka… perdió a sus amigas en la otra línea del tiempo, de la que ella viene, y al enviar un D-mail… al pasado… alteró los sucesos que ella había vivido.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

–El conocerte a ti y no a Kotori –dije entre dientes y sollozos–. El tener a An como compañera de escuela y no a Umi… el que nosotras junto a Erena creáramos A-RISE y no…

Otra vez me quedé en blanco. Otra vez no podía recordar el nombre de mi grupo, no podía recordar lo que tanto amaba. Comencé a temblar. Suzu se agachó a mi lado.

– ¿Qué sucede Honoka?

–No… no puedo recordar el nombre de mi grupo. Desde hace rato… no logro recordarlo. Mis recuerdos… se pierden… Sé que conocí a Eli… en… en el espectáculo del domingo… pero no… Kotori… ella… ella vive con su mamá… y Umi… no puedo recordar bien de donde la conozco… –miré a Suzu con desesperación–. ¿Qué me está pasando?

–Honoka… tus… –suspiró– tus recuerdos de tu línea del tiempo están siendo cambiados por los de esta. Tu presencia aquí está creando una paradoja inconsciente en el tiempo continuo… y el tiempo está luchando contra eso.

–Estoy… olvidando…

–Tu Reading Steiner no es igual de fuerte que el de Okabe Rintarou. Tu cerebro… va a colapsar Honoka.

–Pero yo no quiero olvidar… no lo quiero… mis amigas… Tsu…

Miré a Tsubasa que estaba asustada. Estiré mi mano hacia ella y la entrelazó con la mía. Suzu colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

–Honoka… ¿Cómo conociste a Minami-san?

Cerré los ojos. Podía ver imágenes borrosas de Kotori… de niña, a mi lado… de Kotori riendo conmigo, jugando conmigo.

–La… la conocí a los cuatro años… en… en un concierto de música al que mamá fue. Yo… yo quería jugar con ella.

– ¿Y a Sonoda-san?

–Umi… Umi estaba siempre mirándonos detrás de un árbol mientras jugábamos… en el jardín de niños… y yo la invité a jugar…

– ¿Y a las demás?

–Hanayo –dije sin abrir mis ojos, viendo más y más claras las imágenes en mi mente– Hanayo fue nuestra fan… ella fue la única que nos apoyó ciegamente… y Rin estaba siempre con ella. Maki… la conocí en el salón de música, cuando la escuché cantar.

–Vamos Honoka, sigue recordando.

–A Nico la conocí… cuando me golpeó en el templo… no… no… no… –sacudí la cabeza– A Nico la conocí en UTX, cuando fui la primera vez… Y Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan… el día que anunciaron el cierre de Otonokizaka. Ahí fue cuando…

– ¿Cuándo?

Las imágenes de las chicas, sonriendo alrededor mío, mientras uníamos nuestros dedos y contábamos en voz alta… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…

–Ahí fue cuando decidí crear un grupo… un grupo que se llama µ's.

Sonreí ampliamente y dejé salir más lágrimas. Tsubasa soltó mi mano y se alejó levemente de mí. Suzu sonrió y me acarició la cabeza. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Sentí una presión en el pecho, pero no de miedo, sino de alegría.

–Honoka…

–Suzu… no quiero olvidar esto. No lo quiero… pero si regreso… Eli, Maki, Umi…

–De… deberías regresar Honoka.

La voz de Tsubasa fue temblorosa y algo seria. La miré, se había separado de nosotras y se había sentado en la cama. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a ella.

–Tsu…

–Deberías volver Honoka. Esta no es tu realidad… este no es… tu mundo. Si sigues aquí… perderás mucho más de lo que ya has perdido.

–Tsu… yo…

–Tus amigas son importantes Honoka… no las pierdas.

–Pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti Tsu… no quiero.

–Pero Honoka, no estás perdiendo nada. No me conoces… no eres la que ha compartido doce años junto a mí. No puedes perderme porque no…

Le puse un dedo en la boca y pegué mi frente con la suya. Ella comenzó a llorar, pero no apartaba sus verdes ojos de los míos. Le acaricié la mejilla y comencé a susurrarle lentamente.

–Ayer te dije muchas cosas… cosas que de verdad siento… cosas que no sabía que tenía en mí. Y saber que las perderé… Tsu, te amo… te amo demasiado…

–Pero… tus amigas… tus recuerdos… El futuro…

–Honoka… necesito una respuesta. Necesito saber que vas a hacer. Ya no puedo seguir aquí viendo cómo te destrozas.

–Suzu…

–Honki… regresa por favor.

–Pero Tsu…

–En tu línea del tiempo o mundo… ¿hay una Tsubasa? –Asentí y ella sonrió. Me acarició la mejilla y me besó despacio los labios. Sonreí–. Entonces dile que la amas…

–Pero ella es una extraña para mí.

–Pero si es la mitad de Tsubasa que soy yo… te amará, así como eres.

Nos besamos más apasionadamente hasta que el sonido de un carraspeo nos separó. Suspiré mientras Tsubasa limpiaba mis lágrimas.

–Lo… lo haré… regresaré a la línea del tiempo… –y cuando terminé de decirlo, Suzu sonrió.

.

 **Marzo 23, 2012 09:45:38 p.m.**

 **.**

Okabe, Kurisu, Daru y Mayuri escuchaban atentos todo lo que Hashida Suzu les relataba, desde su llegada hacía unos días atrás, hasta como había seguido a Honoka cada vez que regresaba en el tiempo. Honoka y Tsubasa estaban sentados frente a ellos en silencio, tomadas de la mano. Kurisu levantó la mano apenas Suzu dejó de hablar.

–Entonces… por culpa de ese D-mail no estamos en la línea del tiempo Steins Gate. Por culpa de Okabe… –lo miró con molestia.

–Eh… bueno… tú y Daru estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que la culpa no es solo mía.

–Yo no pude haber estado de acuerdo en eso Okabe Rintarou.

–Y yo no recuerdo haber accedido tampoco –dijo Daru cruzando los brazos.

–Okarin… es malo mentir… Okarin malo. Mayuri se siente decepcionada.

Mayuri miraba con cierta molestia a Okabe que suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. Suzu sonrió y miró a las dos chicas que permanecían en silencio. Okabe tosió y miró a Suzu fijamente.

–Y bien, soldado de medio tiempo. Supongo que tenemos un plan.

–La verdad… no sé exactamente qué pasó cuando se envió el D-mail. Pero sé que mi padre –miró a Daru que se sonrojó– envió un archivo que lo explica… espero no lo hayas borrado.

Daru abrió los ojos ampliamente y se apresuró hacia la computadora. Kurisu y Okabe lo siguieron con rapidez. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la papelera de reciclaje.

–Lo habías eliminado –dijo Kurisu con molestia.

–Pensé que era un virus. Mira el nombre "4M4N3_5UZUH4"

– ¿Amane Suzuha? –dijo Okabe en un susurro y miró a Suzu. Ella asintió–. ¿Y qué contiene este archivo?

Suzu no dijo nada, solo sonrió y los instó a que lo abrieran. Una ventana se abrió en la pantalla y una enorme figura, completamente en la oscuridad comenzó a hablar.

 _"_ _Hola mi yo de hace 24 años. Si estás viendo este video quiere decir que mi hija… nuestra hija está a tu lado, tratando de ayudar a una linda joven Idol."_

 _–_ ¿Ese es Daru? –dijo Okabe algo sorprendido. Kurisu lo golpeó en el brazo para que se callara.

 _"_ _Okarin sabe que lo que digo es verdad. Que las líneas del tiempo cambiaron con el mensaje que la linda chica Idol. Cuando lo supe… comencé a trabajar por crear la máquina del tiempo, y me llevó mucho, sin tu ayuda o la de Makise-shii fue muy difícil. Sus muertes fueron mi motivación y la de Mayushii para continuar adelante."_

– ¿Nuestras muertes? –dijo Kurisu algo asustada. Miraron a Suzu que asintió.

 _"_ _Mientras terminaba de crearla, me puse a investigar qué fue lo que pudo detonar todo lo que pasó. Y encontré la respuesta en el teléfono-microondas. Y fue cuando dije que podía evitarlo. Podría evitar el futuro que estamos viviendo. El error está en el código. Lastimosamente, el teléfono-microondas se destruyó hace varios años en una de las luchas de la resistencia contra SERN. No puedo averiguar cuál es el error, pero sé que tú puedes, mi yo del pasado. Si mi cálculo no es equivocado, la chica Idol está con ustedes y puede decirles si me equivoco, si el pasado de ella sufrió un gran cambio en un suceso especifico._

Todos miraron a Honoka que se mordió el labio. Okabe iba a decir algo pero Kurisu lo detuvo, ya que la figura del video seguía hablando.

 _"_ _Si queremos regresar a la línea de Steins Gate, ya saben que deben hacer. Okarin, Makise-shii… Mayushii y yo esperamos verlos de nuevo si tienen éxito. Y Suzu… buen trabajo."_

El video se cerró y todo quedó en silencio en la habitación. Kurisu suspiró y miró a Suzu que esperaba paciente la pregunta.

– ¿Cuándo moriremos Okabe y yo?

–Normalmente… su muerte tenía que ocurrir en dos días pero…

– ¿Pero? –Suzu miró a Honoka que suspiró.

–Yo he alterado eso. Ahora… podría suceder en cualquier momento. Umi-chan… –miró hacia la puerta–…podría entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

Kurisu puso sus manos sobre su pecho asustada. Daru miró a Suzu que le asintió en silencio. Okabe suspiró y golpeó la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

–Mientras no suceda, podemos evitarlo. Daru… quiero que revises el teléfono-microondas –nombre sujeto a cambiar– y detectes cual fue el problema. Asistente, quiero que le des una mano.

–Yo no soy…

–Kurisu –dijo seriamente–. Necesitamos descubrirlo, para poder evitar más problemas. No solo se trata de enviar un D-mail, sino de evitar una catástrofe.

Kurisu asintió y se unió a Daru que ya comenzaba a revisar el aparato. Okabe se acercó a Honoka y a Tsubasa y las miró fijamente, arrodillándose frente a ellas.

–Chica Idol… ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?

–Segura… no, pero debo hacerlo.

–Kousaka-san –dijo Kurisu en voz alta–. ¿Cómo sabes que tu pasado cambió por el mensaje?

–Bueno… –apretó más fuerte la mano de Tsubasa–, conocí a Tsubasa y me hice su amiga… en lugar de conocer a Kotori-chan…

–Si Honoka no conoce a Minami-san… todos los sucesos siguientes no se darán y terminará en este mismo bucle en el que estamos.

Suzu había hablado de forma seria. Okabe asintió y se puso de pie. Sonrió de medio lado y metió sus manos en la gabardina.

–Soldado, vigila que nadie se acerque al laboratorio. Mayuri… prepara mucho café… Vamos a comenzar la operación Völuspá.

–Y dale con la mitología Nórdica –dijo Kurisu entre dientes pero con una sonrisa.

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 02:22:15 a.m.**

 **.**

Respiré profundamente al sentir el frío aire de la noche golpear mi cuerpo. Estaba en la azotea, mirando fijamente hacia el brillante cielo de la noche, lleno de estrellas, recordando momentos con mis amigas, para no olvidarlos, para no perderlos. En el laboratorio, Kyouma-san y los demás seguían intentando encontrar cual había sido la causa del error, no solo para saber cómo repararlo y que yo enviara el mensaje que me regresaría a mi línea del tiempo, sino para poder eliminarlo en el momento que yo lo hiciera.

Suspiré. Regresar a la línea del tiempo… perder a Umi, Eli y Maki. Aún no quería aceptarlo… pero ya mi mente y mi corazón no estaban soportando más. Verlas morir… ver a Tsubasa morir…

Pensé en Tsubasa. Era verdad lo que sentía, era verdad que dentro de mí había un gran amor hacia ella, pero cuando volviera… ¿qué pasaría? Tsubasa apenas si es mi amiga, es más una rival solamente…

– ¿Honki?

Tsubasa estaba en la entrada de la azotea. Me miraba con algo de temor. Le asentí con mi cabeza para que se acercara. Al llegar a mi lado, entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

–Tsu…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No puedo dormir. A pesar de que Mayuri nos dio esas calientitas mantas… me es imposible conciliar el sueño.

–Yo… tampoco puedo. No dejo de pensar en… en todo lo que pasa.

La abracé contra mí. Pude sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi pecho, lo que hizo que las mías comenzaran a bajar por mis mejillas. Una parte de mi quería quedarse con ella, quedarme ahí, pero Suzu tenía razón… aunque lo hiciera… no estaría con ella ni mis amigas… mi destino estaba sellado… Umi vendría por mí, me atraparía… yo sería causante de mucha desgracia.

¡Yattaaaaa! –escuchamos del piso de abajo. Luego unos pasos apresurados por la escalera. Kurisu abrió la puerta y nos miró fijamente.

–Kousaka-san… ya encontramos el error. Ya sabemos que fue lo que sucedió.

Asentí y miré a Tsubasa que me asintió. Regresamos al laboratorio tomadas de la mano. Kyouma-san al vernos se acercó a nosotras. Suzu también entraba a la habitación seguida de Mayuri.

–Chica Idol… ya descubrimos que fue lo que sucedió. Tu mensaje se envió de forma correcta al número que me diste… pero le llegó a tu madre… doce años en el pasado.

– ¿A mi mamá?

– ¿Recuerdas el contenido del mensaje? –Me mordí el labio tratando de recordar.

–Creo que sí…

– ¿Podrías decírmelo? –dijo Kurisu mientras tomaba un marcador y se acercaba a la pizarra blanca que estaba llena de apuntes de todo tipo.

–Eh… creo que fue… "Alerta Bomba. En el lugar del concierto" –Cuando terminé de decirlo me di cuenta de algo. Mi labio comenzó a temblar–. Por eso no conocí a Kotori-chan… mamá no fue al concierto de música donde nos conocimos… y fue…

–A la joyería donde nos conocimos nosotras –dijo Tsubasa en un susurro. Le asentí y ella sonrió. Kurisu terminó de anotar lo que acababa de decir.

–Bueno… –dijo Suzu sonriendo–. Entonces solo debemos enviar otro diciendo que es una broma. ¿Verdad?

–Parece ser lo correcto. ¿Quieres hacerlo chica Idol?

No respondí. Todos me miraban fijamente pero me había quedado como congelada. Tsubasa se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

–No dudes Honki, por favor… no dudes ahora…

–Suzu-san –dijo Kurisu en un susurro–. ¿No había señales de nada?

–No. Parece que por el momento todo está bien.

–Okabe… porque no descansamos. Creo que Kousaka-san merece descansar un poco… además debemos crear un mensaje convincente para su madre.

–Pero Kurisu…

–Por favor Okabe. Yo también quiero que esto se haga rápido pero… creo que por lo mismo estamos metidos en este problema… por apresurarnos tanto.

–Yo pienso igual que la señorita Makise-shii. Preferiría hacer unas pruebas antes, solo para estar más seguros.

Okabe miró a todos, pero en especial a Suzu. Yo solo suspiré.

–Soldado…

–Está bien… –dijo Suzu y sonrió–. Vigilaré para que descansen. No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada.

–Kousaka-san… deberías dormir un poco, y tú amiga también.

Asentí en silencio y ayudada por Tsubasa nos acostamos en la esquina de la habitación que Mayuri muy amablemente había acondicionado para nosotras. Ella estaba ahí esperándonos. Okabe suspiró y me miró fijamente.

–Has hecho un largo viaje… chica Idol… lamento que no fuera como querías…

.

 **Marzo 24, 2012 08:05:12 a.m.**

 **.**

Tsubasa comenzó a moverse despacio y comenzó a buscar con su mano a la persona que había estado a su lado durante las pocas horas de sueño que habían logrado tomar. Se sorprendió al solo tocar la manta. Rápidamente se despertó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. No había mucho movimiento, solo se podía escuchar el pequeño golpeteo de algo cerca de ella. Miró la habitación, un lugar más bien pequeño para que hubiera tantas personas en él. Al fondo estaba un joven bastante grande, dormido en la silla, recostado sobre el teclado de la computadora, sobre su rostro la gorra amarilla que siempre usaba. Miró hacia el mullido sofá. La chica de larga cabellera castaña estaba acostada, cobijada con su bata de laboratorio y en el suelo, recostado al sofá estaba el joven loco que se hacía llamar científico. Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta. Una chica dormía recostada a la puerta, sentada en el suelo.

–Oh… ¡Tuturuuuu!

Tsubasa miró a su lado donde unos grandes ojos azules acompañados de una enorme sonrisa la miraban fijamente.

–Eh… buenos días.

–Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Eh… un poco. ¿Sabes dónde está Honoka?

–Oh… ella salió muy temprano.

– ¿La viste salir?

–Sí. Mayushii se despertó con el sonido pero ella me miró y me dijo que ya regresaba, que tenía que hacer algo antes.

– ¿Solo eso te dijo? –Mayuri asintió con la misma sonrisa.

Tsubasa se mordió el labio. Miró a la chica que terminaba de preparar algo en diferentes platos, parecía ser el desayuno. Tarareaba una alegre canción y estaba concentrada por completo. Tsubasa suspiró pesadamente mirando nuevamente el laboratorio.

–No deberías preocuparte mucho. Ella es fuerte.

– ¿Ah? –y miró a Mayuri.

–Mayushii ya vivió todo lo que has estado viviendo. Apenas lo recuerda, pero sabe que estás triste. Pero sabes –se colocó frente a Tsubasa nuevamente–. Mayushii confió en Okarin, y Okarin no le falló. Debes confiar en ella, y veras que no fallará.

– ¿Aunque se vaya?

–Aunque se vaya.

Tsubasa sonrió. Ambas chicas comenzaron a escuchar ruidos a su lado, todos estaban comenzando a levantarse. Tsubasa se puso de pie y ayudó a Mayuri a terminar los desayunos.

– ¡Tuturuuuu! Buenos días.

–Oh… nos quedamos dormidos –dijo Kurisu, sentándose en el sillón. Okabe se ponía de pie y miraba el lugar.

–Vaya… de verdad necesitábamos descansar.

Suzu se restregó los ojos y miró el lugar lentamente. Frunció el ceño fuertemente.

– ¿Dónde está Honoka?

–Buenos días –dijo la voz de Honoka entrando por la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero la sonrisa en su cara era verdadera. Llevaba una especie de tabla en sus manos. Todos la miraron fijamente. Suzu iba a hablar pero Tsubasa se adelantó a ella.

–Honki… ¿Dónde demonios andabas?

–Je, je, je… perdón –se rascó detrás de la cabeza– pero me acordé que le debía algo a una persona. No quería irme sin dárselo.

–Ya que regresó Hono-chan, podemos desayunar todos juntos.

Mayuri sonrió mostrando el desayuno, unas tostadas acompañadas de mermelada y unos trozos de pollo frito. Todos comenzaron a reír.

Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Honoka suspiró y miró a todos fijamente, hasta detenerse en Okabe.

–Kyouma-san… la verdad… ayer cuando me preguntaste si quería hacerlo… estuve tentada a decirte que no. Y lo digo de corazón… porque tengo miedo de regresar al lugar del que hui… pero sé que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Al fin lo acepté.

–Chica Idol…

–Tengo que agradecerte las tantas veces que me ayudaste… que me protegiste… que hablaste conmigo… Igual a usted señorita Makise-san.

–Eh… bueno… supongo que fui de ayuda.

–Sí. Mayuri –miró a Mayuri que puso una expresión curiosa–. Me habría encantado conocerte más… compartir más contigo. Pero lo poco que lo hice… lo recordaré mucho.

–Mayushii sabe que sí.

–Y Hashida-san… –Daru la miró fijamente–. Gracias por lo que hiciste cuando necesité tu ayuda. Y no me olvidé de lo que te prometí, solo falta una firma…

Honoka tomó la tabla, que en realidad era una fotografía de A-RISE. Honoka estaba en el medio, abrazada de Tsubasa, a su lado estaba Anju y al lado de Tsubasa, Erena. Tres firmas ya estaban puestas en la fotografía.

–Honki…

–Erena y Anju se enojaron un poco conmigo por despertarlas tan temprano…

– ¿Cómo las encontraste? –Honoka sacó su teléfono y sonrió.

–Puede que no sepa donde viven, pero mi teléfono tiene sus números guardados.

Tsubasa sonrió y tomó un marcador. Firmó la fotografía y Honoka se la entregó a Daru quien la recibió con manos temblorosas.

–Yo… ¿yo te pedí esto? –Honoka asintió y Daru comenzó a llorar–. No puedo creerlo… un autógrafo de las integrantes de A-RISE.

–Desearía no haber visto esto de mi padre –dijo Suzu y todos comenzaron a reír.

Okabe se levantó y se acercó a Honoka. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y suspiró antes de hablar.

–Chica Idol…

–Estoy lista Kyouma-san. Estoy lista para enviar el mensaje. De hecho… ya escribí lo que deseo enviarle a mi madre.

Honoka le mostró el teléfono a Okabe. El mensaje decía _"Alerta Bomba. En el lugar del concierto. Lleva fuegos artificiales."._ Okabe sonrió y asintió despacio. Miró a Daru y a Kurisu.

–Vamos a ejecutar la etapa final de la operación Völuspá.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar en lo suyo. Daru incluso colocó el autógrafo a un lado del monitor para motivarse. Suzu se acercó a Honoka que esperaba paciente.

–Honoka… gracias. De verdad… muchas gracias.

–Espero que cuando regreses a tu tiempo… no haya más dolor.

–Y yo espero… que puedas soportar el tuyo. Eres una chica muy fuerte –Honoka asintió y la abrazó.

Kurisu miró a Okabe y le asintió. Él le acarició el hombro a ella y a Daru. Suspiró y se acercó a Honoka que se separaba del abrazo de Suzu.

–Estamos lista Chica Idol –Honoka asintió.

Despacio se comenzó a despedir de todos, Mayuri, Daru, Kurisu, Okabe. Cuando se separó del abrazo de Okabe, suspiró y miró a Tsubasa. Ella se mordió el labio.

–Tsu…

–Honki… te deseo suerte… y que puedas seguir adelante…

Honoka abrió los brazos y Tsubasa se lanzó en ellos. Lentamente se besaron. Kurisu sonrojó apartando la mirada mientras Okabe le tapaba los ojos a Mayuri y Suzu hacía lo mismo con Daru.

–Nunca te olvidaré Tsu…

–Yo tampoco.

Se dieron un beso más y se separaron. Kurisu activó el teléfono-microondas y cuando este comenzó a lanzar chispas, Okabe asintió. Honoka miró a todos una última vez y levantando la mano se despidió de todos, antes de presionar el botón para enviar el mensaje. La sensación extraña que una vez había experimentado volvió a ella y sintió como su cabeza se quería partir en dos.

.

 **1.048596**

 **.**

Comienzo a abrir lentamente mis ojos apenas la sensación de mareo comenzó a desaparecer de mi cabeza. Escucho el sonido de la lluvia a lo lejos, apagado por las ventanas cerradas. Despacio me siento en la cama y miró mi oscura habitación, con las cortinas corridas de par en par. Huelo a tristeza, huele a soledad. Lentamente subo mis manos a mi rostro y lo toco, está empapado, en lágrimas, las mismas que bajan por mis mejillas.

–Honoka…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Yukiho asomó su rostro. Al verme se mordió el labio y se acercó despacio a mí.

–Otra vez estás llorando hermana… no me gusta verte así.

–Yukiho… Umi, Eli y Maki…

–Honoka… –me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza–. Sé que te duele… y si quieres llorar más hazlo… pero hay más personas que te quieren y están preocupadas por ti.

Y solo esas palabras bastaron para que me diera cuenta de que sí… había regresado a mi realidad, a mi dolorosa realidad.

* * *

 **Bueno... que más puedo decir... este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir... porque es el que nos acerca al final. Honoka tuvo que aceptar que no podía cambiar nada... y a pesar de no quererlo...**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Me gustaría saber que les pareció el capitulo. No puedo decir si falta uno o dos, pero si, el final está cerca.**

 **Espero que les guste. Un abrazo.**


End file.
